A Love of Convenience
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Set in Hope Valley, 1895-Widow Elizabeth lives as a caretaker at Hope Home for Children where she falls in love with a two year old girl in her care. Jack lives in Aberdeen when he hears his now orphaned niece is living in an orphanage in Hope Valley.
1. Chapter 1

1895, Hope Valley, Canada 

Elizabeth Thatcher blew out the lamp between two of the four beds in the room. "Night, angels," she whispered to the children as she left the room. Next, she walked down the hall to the toddler room two year old Helen and three year old Samuel slept in their cribs. 

She checked their blankets, making sure they hadn't kicked them off. Samuel was covered, sleeping on his tummy. 

Helen wasn't. She was on her back, thumb in her mouth, blanket down by her feet. She did it every single night. Elizabeth reached down and gently touched her wispy brown curls. This beautiful little girl had only been with them for two weeks but she already owned Elizabeth's heart. 

"Sleep well, baby girl." Helen took a deep shuddering breath, giving away that she had cried for her Mama for awhile before dropping off. Elizabeth just rocked her and hummed, hoping one day soon, she wouldn't be so sad. She prayed for her every day and night. Truthfully, she prayed for all nine orphans now in the care of the Hope Home for Children. 

…. 

Charlotte Thornton's home, Aberdeen….two weeks later 

"Jack, it's your responsibility. You know as well as I do that Tom and Sally would want family to raise their child." Charlotte looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes. 

"Ma, I know nothing about raising a child. I'm not married and I live alone in a small house. I work at the Mercantile…" 

"Co-own." 

"Yes. What would I do with her while I'm working? She can't stay alone, she is barely two." 

"You could live here with her, I will help you raise her." 

"Ma," Jack said, shaking his head. 

"She is my grandchild. She deserves to live with family, not with strangers and certainly not at an orphanage." 

Jack sat back in his chair. He was content with his life. He was 23 years old and he co-owned the town Mercantile with Fred Yost who inherited it from his own father, Ned. Jack made enough money to live on comfortably. 

He had never imagined himself married with children. There had been one girl he had courted about five years before but they had nothing in common and she ended up moving away. 

To even consider raising his niece was crazy, but he understood what his mother was saying. Helen, his niece, had lost both her parents in a wagon accident about four weeks before in Sandy Hills, a town they had just moved to which was a two day ride from Aberdeen. Tom had been offered a job there and so they had moved. 

After the funeral, records that Charlotte had tracked down indicated Helen had been taken to an orphanage in Buxton. Charlotte wrote to the head of the orphanage but her return letter said that due to overcrowding, she had been sent to Hope Valley. 

"She's finally close, Jack. It's been a month and it isn't fair to leave her there any longer. You need to go visit her." 

"I'll think about it." 

"If you don't, I will." 

"Ma, with your health the way it is, you can't raise a child." 

"I'm well aware of that, son. I plan to help you raise her. I'm perfectly capable of watching her for a few hours each day." 

….

Hope Valley, Hope Home for Children 

Elizabeth smiled at Helen who rested on her hip as she picked up blocks from the playroom floor. 

"Sam!" Helen pointed, seeing her friend climbing on a chair by the bookcase.

Elizabeth hurried over and wrapped her arm around him to get him down.

"Alright, Sammy. No climbing, remember?" 

"Book! Pease tory." 

"Its not story time yet, sweetheart. We need to eat dinner first." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"Ok, who's hungry?" Cat Montgomery asked from the doorway. "Miss Abigail made yummy food for us." 

Three bigger kids, about eight years old, hurried down the stairs and ran over to the washroom where a basin and pitcher were waiting. 

Then four smaller, around five or six followed. Mary Dunbar assisted with the process, reminding each child to take their turn while washing their hands. 

"Andy, stop pushing your brother," Mary told one of the eight year olds. "Amos, you too," she told Andy's brother.  
l

After about five minutes, Elizabeth took Sam and Helen to wash their hands before finally joining everyone else at the table. 

"Bradley, it's your turn for saying the blessing," Mary told one of the other eight year olds. She went around and helped the others fold their hands and bow their heads. 

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food and this house that keeps us warm and safe. Bless Miss Cat, Miss Mary, and Miss Beth as they take care of us and Miss Abigail for feeding us. Through Jesus name, Amen." 

"Thank you, Bradley." 

Cat lifted a bowl of mashed potatoes and began giving the smaller children some and then handed it to the older ones to give to themselves. 

"Remember," Mary announced. "No eating until everyone has their food." She smiled when she heard a couple forks hit the plates. 

Elizabeth cut up pieces of roast chicken for Sam and Helen. "Up?" Helen asked, raising her arms. 

"Eat first, love. Then I'll hold you." 

Elizabeth ate while she watched her charges do the same. She cared for the little ones, making sure they were loved, and taught. She absolutely adored her job. 

Cat took care of the five to six year olds, teaching letters and manners, etc.

Mary was in charge of the eight year old's education which included chores in addition to other things. 

Abigail was the owner of the orphanage but she mostly cared for everyone by providing delicious healthy food and timely advice to Elizabeth when needed. 

That night, she needed it. She sat down at the table in the kitchen and sipped her chamomile tea. 

"What's on your mind, Elizabeth?" 

"So much." 

"I'm listening," her kind friend reminded her. 

"I want to have children, Abigail." 

"You're surrounded by them, honey." Abigail smirked at her teasing but she knew what Elizabeth meant. 

Elizabeth was twenty three years old and a widow of two years. She had married her husband, Paul, at the young age of nineteen. They had been happy and in love but never had been able to have children of their own. 

When she moved to Hope Valley from Alberta to start over, she found a job at the orphanage. It was perfect. She couldn't have children naturally, so the next best thing was to take care of those who didn't have parents. 

"I want to adopt Helen." 

"Oh." Abigail knew it was hard not to get attached to all the children but she could see Elizabeth doing just that over the last month. "You're not married." 

"I'm aware of that, but I want to be her mother. I'm supposed to take care of her, I know I am." 

"Elizabeth, I understand that you love her but I received a telegram from Aberdeen." 

"A telegram?" 

"Yes, from a Charlotte Thornton. She claims to be Helen's grandmother." 

"What? Why was she brought here if she had family?" Elizabeth could feel her heart breaking. This Charlotte person was going to take her away. 

"Helen's parents were originally from Aberdeen but they moved to Sandy Hills not long ago. No one knew about any family of her parents." 

"How old is she?" 

"Who? Charlotte? I have no idea. Age doesn't matter where family is concerned." Abigail put her hand over Elizabeth's. "Honey, Charlotte is sending her son, Jack, to meet Helen. He will be raising her." 

"No, this isn't supposed to be happening." 

"Elizabeth, when I hired you a few years back, I told you that you couldn't get attached. Our goal here is to place these children in loving homes, not for them to live here permanently." 

"When is he coming?" 

"In two days. We need to prepare her and ourselves that he might take her back to Aberdeen." 

…. 

Two days later, Hope Valley 

Jack stared at the wooden plaque above the door of the orphanage. The Hope Home for Children. It was a good name, he figured. All children need families but if they don't have one, they need hope. 

He knocked and waited. Shortly, a middle aged woman with brown hair and an apron opened the door. 

Then four boys ran out the door, almost knocking him over. 

"Boys! Slow down!" the woman pleaded, but they were already gone. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm Abigail Stanton, the owner." 

"Jack Thornton, ma'am." He clumsily removed his cowboy hat and held it, nervously rolling the rim. 

"Come inside. Would you like some coffee or tea? Is your wife with you?" 

"Coffee, please. And no, I'm not married, ma'am." 

"Take a seat and I will get your coffee." 

He sat down at the table next to a small boy he guessed was about five years old. His little blue eyes stared up at Jack. 

"Hi," he said shyly. 

"Hi. Are your eggs good?" 

The little guy shrugged. "I'm Eli." 

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you, Eli." 

"Eli? Are you finished? It's time for school," another woman said as she walked in. "You are the slowest eater on God's green earth, my boy." Eli giggled.

"I'm Cat Montgomery," she said to Jack, now noticing him. 

"Jack Thornton, ma'am." 

"I'm done," Eli announced, his mouth full of un-chewed eggs. 

Cat sighed and kissed the top of his head. "Eli, you are a test of my patience. Smaller bites or you might choke." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said after swallowing. 

"Now scoot. Head to the school room and start your letters." 

Eli ran off just as Abigail brought over three coffee cups. Then she brought the pot of coffee and filled all three. 

Cat left the room and Jack stared at the cups, confused. 

"Is someone else joining us?" 

"Yes, Helen's caretaker. She will be here in a moment. There's something you need to know, Mr. Thornton." 

"Sorry, Sam wouldn't go down for his nap," the woman said who walked in.

Jack first noticed her big blue eyes and dark hair. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, but a few curls had escaped. 

Then she smiled and he lost his breath. It transformed her face completely.

"Sir?" He shook his head and looked down, realizing she held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Elizabeth. You're Mr. Thornton?" 

"Jack, please." 

She nodded. At the same time he was noticing her, she was discreetly gazing at him. Gorgeous green eyes framed by very long eyelashes. Heart-shaped lips that she quickly looked away from to avoid embarrassing herself. Brown hair that looked very soft. 

Jack spoke again. "I'm here to see my niece. It's been about two months since I've seen her." 

"She's sleeping," Elizabeth told him. 

"I'm willing to wait." 

"May I ask why you waited so long to come find her?" 

"We were informed that she was taken to the orphanage in Buxton first. They then informed us that they sent her here. With the mail service the way it is, it took quite a while." 

"There's always telegrams." 

"Yes and once we found out where she was, my mother sent one, as I'm sure you're aware." 

"So you and your wife will raise her?" Elizabeth asked innocently. 

"Just me, ma'am. I'm not married." 

"She needs a family, sir. A mother and a father." 

"Ma'am, I'm sure you'll agree that me being her family is important too." 

"What will you do, Mr. Thornton when she grows up and has female questions? A girl needs a mother." 

"My mother is going to assist me in raising her. She won't be lacking in female influence." 

"But I can give her…." Elizabeth started before stopping herself. "Excuse me." 

Abigail took a sip of coffee and looked at Jack. "I wanted to tell you before. Elizabeth has fallen head over heels for your niece. We were told she had no family and as hard as it is to not get attached…well, she did. Elizabeth wants to adopt her." 

Elizabeth walked back in the room and straightened her clothes before sitting. "I apologize. Helen is a wonderful little girl and I love her," she said with her voice full of emotion. "I would like to be her mother." 

"I'm her family, ma'am. Surely you know that being with me and her grandmother is best." 

"I don't know any such thing, Mr. Thornton." 

Jack looked at both women and sighed. "I only see one solution here." 

"I adopt her!" Elizabeth said. 

"We get married," he blurted. 

"Excuse me?"


	2. Chapter 2

****This chapter was a collaboration with my good buddy, Kristine! Thanks, friend!****

"Are you insane? I mean you must be!" Elizabeth was pacing and Jack was watching while Abigail kept sipping her coffee. 

"I've never been diagnosed with insanity, no. You must admit though, it's not a terrible idea." 

"Its not?! We don't know each other at all, sir. How could a marriage between strangers possibly be construed as an ideal situation for a young child?" 

"Well, hear me out. I've been thinking all the way here and I do agree with you that a male and female influence is ideal. I, however, am not married, or even courting anyone. So therefore, it would be awhile until that situation became a reality…unless…" Not to mention that she was beautiful and he wouldn't mind looking at her every single day. 

"I can't believe this." 

"Elizabeth, I'm sure this seems sudden," Abigail told her. "But people enter into marriages of convenience all the time. That would be exactly what this is. Helen would have a mother again and an Uncle for a father. A stable home with love. Honestly, isn't that what we want for all our children here?" 

"Look, Elizabeth, you and I seem to want the same things. A home for Helen." 

"Look who's up," Mary announced carrying Helen into the room. 

"Hi, baby girl. Did you have a good nap?" Elizabeth asked, taking her into her arms and forgetting about Jack Thornton for a moment. 

Helen snuggled up to her and sighed. "Hold." 

Elizabeth wrapped her up more snugly in her arms, "How's that?" 

Jack watched his niece snuggling with Elizabeth. She definitely adored her.

Elizabeth could feel Jack watching them and she knew she should let him see her but it felt like she would be letting her go if she did. 

Jack walked up and touched Helen's soft hair. "Hi, Helen. Do you remember me?" 

Helen looked at him but kept her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Can you say hi to Uncle Jack?" Elizabeth asked her. 

"Papa," she whispered. 

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "You miss your papa and mama very much don't you, baby girl?" 

"Hold," she said snuggling in closer. 

"Of course." Elizabeth held on tight, wishing she never had to let go of the precious little girl. 

Jack watch silently as Elizabeth rocked Helen in her arms with such tender love and care. It was abundantly clear to him that they shared a special bond. The thought of ripping Helen away from yet another loving figure broke his heart.  
But how could he just walk away? His mother would surely never forgive him for it.

"Walk, Me-me?" Helen asked. 

"Walk, Me-me?" Jack asked. 

"It's what she started calling me about a week after she came here." 

"We think what she's trying to say is 'mine'." Abigail said placing her cup back on the table. "Your niece has been quite taken by Elizabeth here." 

"I can see that." 

"Walk, Me-me?" 

"Sure, baby girl. Mr. Thornton…" 

"Call me Jack, please." 

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed. "Helen likes it when I take her for a walk around the pond. Would you like to join us?" 

He smiled. "What do you say, Helen? Want to show me your pond?" Without lifting her head she nodded. 

"I'll listen for Samuel, Elizabeth. Take your time." 

Elizabeth sent a slightly irritated look to her friend. How would Abigail want her to entertain this idea for even a moment? Hadn't she just told her not to get attached to the children? Now she's suggesting she marry this stranger. 

Jack walked to the door, placing his Stetson back on his head. "Shall we?" he asked, holding the door. Elizabeth grabbed her shawl and lead the way to the pond. 

He hadn't noticed on his ride in, but not far from the orphanage sat an idyllic pond with a small beat up dock. 

"Here you go, sweetie." Elizabeth placed the tiny tot on the ground to let her roam. "No chasing froggies today, alright?" 

"Frog. Wet." 

"Yes," Elizabeth giggled. "Last time we were here, she chased a frog into the pond." 

"Into? As in she followed it?" 

"Yes. With great determination, I might add." 

"That sounds just like your papa, Daisy girl." 

"Daisy?" 

"Yeah, it was her mother's favorite flower. Tom ended up using it as a pet name for Helen and it kind of stuck." 

"It suits her." Elizabeth took a deep breath to control the overwhelming emotions she carried. 

"Daisy girl, look over there." Jack scooped up the girl and carried her toward the water's edge. "You see that? It's a blue jay. Isn't it pretty?" 

"Pity," she smiled. 

"Is that a smile?" Jack gushed. "Aw, that's good to see." He held her close to his chest. 

Elizabeth watched the outpour of emotions. For a split second she wondered if it was all an act. A way for Jack to try and convince her to give up Helen peacefully. One look in his hazel eyes silenced that thought though. She saw love. Love and grief. Then it hit her. In her struggle to want to keep Helen close she forgot that Jack, like Helen, had suffered a great loss. 

"I'm sorry about your brother and sister-in-law. Were you close?" 

"We had a battles as most brothers do, but yes, we were close. Our father passed when we were kids. It bonded us." 

"I can imagine." The two walked along the water's edge. Their gaze traveled back and forth from the ground in front of them and the darling girl in Jack's arms. 

A little while passed before Jack hesitantly asked, "Have you thought more about my suggestion?" 

"To be honest, that's all I've been thinking about." 

"And what are your thoughts?" 

Elizabeth stopped. She avoided making eye contact with Jack as she spoke. "I love her, Jack. I can't explain it, I just feel like she's supposed to be with me." 

"I see that. You're wonderful with her and she clearly adores you." 

"But you're her family. I understand that too. I'm just not sure I can suffer another loss." 

"Another loss?" 

She turned to face him. "My husband, Paul. He died two years ago." 

"I'm sorry. That's horrible." 

She nodded. "We were married young, and no matter how hard we tried, we just couldn't seem to have a child of our own. I guess when I met Helen, that piece of my heart that so desperately yearned to be a mother woke up again." 

"And now here I am, threatening that." 

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not being fair." 

"No, I understand. So… would you consider my offer?" 

Elizabeth tightly wrapped her arms around her middle. "I don't know you. You don't know me. We could be setting ourselves up for a disaster." 

"Alright, what would you like to know?" 

His question startled her and her mind went blank. "I… I don't know." 

"Okay. I'll tell you about myself then." He wasn't sure why he was fighting for this so much. Was it because it's what was best for Helen, or was it the deep stir in his gut to not let this woman walk away? "My name is Jack Thornton, I co-own a mercantile in Aberdeen. It's a big community and we're one of the only stores like that, so we do well for ourselves." He scratched his forehead just under his hat. "I've never been married. Never been in love, actually." 

"Why's that you think?" she blurted out, covering in mouth. "Sorry, that's none of my business." 

"It's a fair question. Especially given what I'm suggesting." He laughed nervously. "I don't really know. I enjoy my work a great deal, I'd take my horse and go camping for days just to enjoy the world around me." 

"It's been ages since I've gone camping. There's nothing better than a night under the stars." 

"I agree." Jack smiled. "All that being said, yes my life is full, but its not like I wouldn't make room in my life for such a thing. I guess I've just never met the right woman." 

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say to that. 

"How'd you and your husband meet?" Elizabeth smiled as the memories floated back. Jack felt his breath catch in his chest as she did. 

"We were so young. I'd spent the summer visiting my aunt. There was a dance one night and as soon as I walked into the room, Paul came over, introduced himself and asked me to dance." She laughed. "Took about one dance before I was his. He was so sweet. Then when summer ended and it was time for me to go home, we said goodbye on the stage. Neither one of us knew when or if we'd see each other again. The stage was just on the edge of town when he ran up, jumped on the side and said, "Marry me!" 

"Wow, that's some story." 

"It was an entertaining start to be sure. We married a month later and lived in happily wedded bliss till the day he died." 

"Dat. Look." Helen grasped their attention as she pointed to the frog hopping in front of them. "Frog." 

"You want to see the frog?" Jack asked. 

"Frog! Yes!" 

He handed her to Elizabeth before going to catch the frog. "Come here you slippery little thing." He lunged forward and missed, stumbling a bit before catching his balance again. 

"Careful!" Elizabeth laughed. "The water's colder than you'd think." 

"Thanks for the warning." On his next try he caught the little amphibian and closed it in his hands. "Here you go, Daisy girl. Want to pet the frog?" 

Helen giggled and squirmed in Elizabeth's arms as Jack walked closer. A joyful squeal escaped her lips as she placed one tiny little finger on the frogs back. 

"You just made her day, Uncle Jack." Elizabeth giggled. 

"You have a beautiful laugh," Jack blurted out without thinking. To try to erase the uncomfortable silence that now hovered around them, he had Helen say bye-bye to the frog and placed it back in the water. He cleared his throat as he wiped his now wet hands on his pants. "I need to return home in the morning. I have the business to run and my mother is expecting me." 

"Are you taking Helen with you?" 

"No." Jack looked down at his niece. "Not right now. Elizabeth, I think we can both agree we want what's best for Helen. You said you wanted to be her mother, and it's clear to me you have more than enough love in your heart to be that. But I love her too. I want her to be with her family, but I can't do it alone. My mother wants to help but with her age and health being what it is she can only do so much." 

"You're really serious aren't you?" 

"I am." 

"It's a lot to ask. Of both of us. You should know, in my mind, marriage is for life." 

"I agree. I believe that is what God intended for his people." 

"So what happens if we marry and then the woman of your dreams comes along?" 

Jack wanted to say, what if that woman was her? But that didn't seem appropriate. "I'll respect and honor you, if that's what you're worried about." 

"I don't know what I'm worried about," she sighed. 

"You're worried if you say yes you'll be attaching yourself to an insane person for the rest of your life?" he teased. 

"Actually, yeah." Their voice blended together like two songbirds as they laughed. Helen, unaware of the magnitude of the conversation sat comfortably in Elizabeth's arms, laughing and clapping along. "She's happier right now than I've seen her." She sighed. "I do want wants best for Helen. I feel like part of that is me. I don't mean to sound egotistical, it's just a feeling I have." 

"I understand, and I agree." 

"But…" She started walked back towards the orphanage. "It's clear to me that you're what's best for her too." 

"Is that a yes?" 

"No. It's a, you might not be completely mad." 

"Only half mad?" She nodded and Jack laughed. "I'll take it." 

"If you're leaving tomorrow, when will you be back?" 

"Hard to say right now. As soon as I can, I would imagine. Maybe two weeks?" 

"Alright. Give me two weeks and you'll have your answer." 

"May I write you?" 

His question startled her. Was he trying to court her? She swallowed hard, "Sure." 

As they walked back to the orphanage, Helen was the only one speaking. Both Jack and Elizabeth were buried deep in their thoughts. 

Abigail was standing on the wraparound porch watching them. She had been the whole time. Jack greeted her, he thanked Abigail, and all the women of Hope Home for taking such good care of his niece, and let her know that he'd be returning in two weeks time to continue the discussion. Abigail insisted that it had been their pleasure and invited him to have dinner with all so he could spend more time with Helen. He agreed. 

Then she offered to taken Helen in for a diaper change. Secretly she was hoping to give Jack and Elizabeth a moment alone. She just had a feeling about the two of them. Jack kissed Helen, saying he loved her and would be back. 

"See you for dinner in a bit?" he smiled. It was an adorable smile. Just like Helen's. 

"Yes, see you soon." 

She watched as he walked his horse to the Livery for the night. Sitting on the porch swing, she thought about Jack and his offer. Jack seemed to be a kind, good natured individual. Certainly easy on the eyes. Very easy. She'd never thought about remarrying until now. She had loved Paul with her whole heart. Finding that kind of love again didn't seem possible. With that in mind, maybe this was the best for her as well. 

"May I interrupt?" Abigail smiled as she came back out on the porch. She placed Helen down on a blanket with a few toys. "Are you still upset with me?" 

"How'd you know I was upset earlier?" 

Abigail laughed. "Oh dear, you had a fiery look in your eyes when you left before. I knew I was in for it when you returned." 

"Well you're in luck. I'm too tired to fight right now. But… tell me why you seemed in favor of this ridiculous idea?" Tired or not she still had some spunk in her. 

Abigail took Elizabeth's hand in hers. "You know about my husband Noah." 

"Of course. That's what surprised me. From all your stories, you and Noah had a beautiful marriage. Not that I was looking to remarry one day, but I couldn't understand why you would want me, or Jack, to settle when you know how wonderful a true love can be." 

"That's because Noah and I didn't marry for love. Love found us along the way." 

"I don't know that I understand..." 

"My mother had passed when I was just a girl. My father, an honorable man, raised me on his own. When I just shy of 17 years old, he passed as well. I was left with a small farm, and no another family at my side. I was so scared. I put the farm up for sale. Most men weren't interested in making a deal with a woman. Especially one as young as me. Then Noah, a handsome young man just a few years older than me, rode into town. We met a couple times to discuss the farm and then he made me an offer. He'd take over the farm, and I'd have a safe place to live and be cared for." 

"A marriage of convenience…" 

Abigail nodded. "By the year's end, we were deeply in love." She laughed, "It was shock believe me, and one of my greatest blessings." 

"I had no idea…" 

"It's not something I find important anymore. It was our start, not the whole journey." 

They talked a little bit more before it was time to put supper on the table. Jack came back for dinner as promised and was seated near Elizabeth, with Helen in between them. 

When dinner was over, Jack held Helen and watched as Elizabeth and the other women hurried around getting the children read for bed. Elizabeth had a delicate and natural motherly way about her. There was no denying he was taken by her. 

"I should put her to bed now," Elizabeth said walking in to take Helen. 

"May I come with you?" 

"Oh… um sure." 

Jack followed her up the stairs to the bedroom Helen shared with Samuel, who was already asleep. 

"Here you go, little one." She changed her and placed her in her crib. As soon as her back touched the mattress Helen cried out. 

"Up. Up." 

"It's sleepy time, baby girl. It's okay." 

"No!" she pouted. 

Jack reached into the crib and gently rubbed Helen's tummy. "Can I sing to you, Daisy girl?" 

"Dat sing," she whimpered. 

Two verses later and the adorable, curly haired girl was snoring away. Jack leaned down to kiss his niece's cheek. "Goodnight, little girl. I'll see you soon. Love you." 

Elizabeth felt a tear escaping her eye at the tenderness she'd witnessed.

"I should go." Jack whispered. 

"I'll walk you out." 

They walked silently together onto the porch into the chilly night air.

"Before I go," he pulled his billfold from his back pocket and handed Elizabeth twenty dollars. "For whatever she needs." 

"Jack, we're providing for her, I assure you." 

"I know, but should anything come up, use this and save the money Hope Home has for the other children." She stared at the money in his hand. "Please, I'd like to be providing for her now." 

"I understand. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Jack stepped off the porch and headed towards where his horse was tethered. "It's been an unexpected pleasure, Elizabeth." 

"For me as well… Jack." 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Elizabeth sat at the table in the kitchen and reread Jack's first letter to her to help prepare her to write a return letter. 

"Dear Elizabeth, 

I hope this letter finds you and Helen well. I am a day away from Aberdeen at this point and camping last night reminded me of our walk by the pond. Tell Helen I've seen countless frogs and they sing me to sleep at night. The vast heavens above me, peppered with hundreds of thousands of stars remind me of a powerful creator who knows what's best for us, more than we do. He gave us all life and I'm grateful. 

I'm grateful for my beautiful Daisy girl and my Mother who is waiting for me. I'm also grateful for my job and modest home. In addition to those things, I'm grateful for new friends. 

I hope that at the end of all this uncertainty, you and I will stay at the very least, friends. 

Please, if you find the time, write back to me and tell me how Helen is doing. Tell me about Eli and all the other children. But, also, please tell me more about you.

Anxiously awaiting news, 

Your friend,

J.T." 

Elizabeth thought about what she would write about herself.

It seemed important for him to know why the town and orphanage meant so much to her. It occurred to her that they had some very big things to work out if a marriage was going to be a possibility. 

"Dear Jack, 

I hope you made it home safely. Helen and I are doing well. She asks about "Dat" all the time and I assure her, you will be back very soon. 

In fact, since you're coming back within a week, I feel it necessary to tell you a few very important details about myself. 

I already mentioned I was unable to have my own children. When I moved here from Alberta, I was looking to start over. When I found an advertisement for a caretaker here, I jumped at it. Children have a place deep in my heart, of course, especially Helen. I guess what I'm trying to say is, leaving Hope Home would break my heart. I love every one of these dear angels and I don't want to be without them. 

I know this fact may cause an issue if you are still considering me as a wife but I felt I needed to be honest. 

As to your hope of you and I being friends, I absolutely agree and I hope the same. 

Looking forward to hearing from you. 

You're friend,

Beth" 

….

Aberdeen, Jack's home 

Jack closed the letter and took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't want to leave Hope Valley or the orphanage. 

Rip, his dog, sighed and groaned as he rolled over, as if sympathizing with him. "What do I do now, old boy?" Rip blinked at him. "Too bad you can't talk. I could really use some advice." The one he trusted more than anyone was his Ma, so he got up, put his Stetson on his head and walked outside into the warm May evening. 

As he headed down the road, he stared up at the stars and moon and listened to the frogs and crickets. He wondered if Beth and Helen were listening to them too. 

Every day that passed brought him closer to traveling to see them again, closer to getting an answer to his proposal. If he wasn't mistaken, Elizabeth's words, "if you are still considering me as a wife," sounded as if she was moving toward an affirmative answer. That gave him hope. 

"Are you coming in, son?" 

Jack had arrived at his mother's house without realizing it and had apparently been staring into the sky as well. 

"Yeah. Hi, Ma," he told her with a kiss to her cheek. 

"What's on your mind, dear?" 

"I can't just come visit you?" 

"Yes, you could, but when you do, it's usually for food or advice. Seeing how its nine in the evening, I'm guessing you are here for the latter." 

He pulled Elizabeth's letter out of his pocket and handed it to her as they walked in the cabin. 

"You want me to read your love letter?" 

"Its hardly a love letter. It's a friend letter but it's also brought up an issue that I don't know how to handle." 

Charlotte walked over and sat in her chair by the fireplace. She liked her cabin toasty, to warm her bones, she claimed. 

When she finished reading it, she handed it to him but stayed silent. 

"No comments?" he asked. 

"I'm not sure which part is giving you trouble." 

"She doesn't want to leave Hope Valley, Ma." 

"Yes, so you move there." 

"Ma, the store. I can't just up and move. I won't have any income or job prospects not to mention a place to live." 

"Excuses, dear. If you are serious about raising Helen, which I hope you are, then you raise her. It doesn't matter where. If you are also serious about marrying this woman for Helen's sake, then you marry her. The rest of the stuff will be provided. God provides." 

"I can't leave you here alone." 

"Son, I stopped needing a babysitter about fifty years ago. Pray about this. Ask for direction and then listen to your heart." 

So, he did. And two days later, he packed his bed roll and a change of clothes and climbed on Midnight's back to travel to Hope Valley. 

…. 

One day later…. 

Elizabeth sat in her room and turned up the lamp to read Jack's letter. 

"Dear Elizabeth, 

Thank you for your honesty. I will also be honest with you. It threw me for a loop. I also am settled here in Aberdeen with my house and my store. I never, until this point, thought of moving. 

That was before. Before I lost my only brother and sister-in-law. Before I decided to raise Daisy girl. Before you. 

My mother, whom I suspect you will love as much as she will love you, told me to trust God. To trust my heart. She said if I'm serious about raising Helen and marrying you, to just do it. So, I prayed and I decided to trust Him, the one who knows better than me. 

I will be there at our agreed upon day and I hope to take you and Helen on an outing, a picnic by the pond. 

Until then, my friend, take care of yourself and Daisy girl for me. 

J.T." 

….

"Me-Me! Dat!" Helen said skipping around the room in her nightdress. 

"He should be here very soon, my love. But, we must change your diaper and your clothes first." 

Elizabeth caught her and gently laid her on the bed to change her diaper. Once that was done, she pulled her little white shirt and dark blue jumper over her head. "There. Don't you look pretty as a flower?" 

"Pretty as a Daisy, I would say," Jack said from the doorway to the room, a handsome grin on his face. 

"Dat!" Elizabeth quickly put Helen on the floor and watched as she toddled over to Jack and giggled as he picked her up. 

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's. "Hi, friend." 

Elizabeth felt her cheeks redden. "Hi. Did you enjoy your trip?" 

"I did, but I'm glad that I'm here now." 

"Walk?" Helen asked. 

"Later, Daisy girl. We will go eat lunch at the pond. If Miss Beth says she'd like to go." 

"I would. We need to talk about some things." 

He nodded. "I would have been here before breakfast but I made a stop in town first." 

"Did you find what you needed?" 

"I believe so. One of those things that we need to talk about." 

"Miss Beth!" Eli said, running in the room. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Sammy! He's sick. Miss Cat told me to get you and you best hurry!" 

Elizabeth ran out of the room and followed Eli. 

She found Cat, Mary, and the rest of the children all staring at poor Sam, laying on the couch. "What's happening?" Elizabeth wondered. 

"He has a fever." Elizabeth felt his head. 

"We must keep him away from the others until we know what it is. Someone needs to go for Doc Shepherd." 

"I'll go," Jack offered, setting Helen on the ground. 

"Thank you, Jack. Hurry please." 

"Dat!" Helen yelled as he ran off. 

Mary picked her up and ushered the children into the school room to play.

"I'll take him upstairs to my room," Elizabeth told Cat. 

Once she tucked him in with a cool cloth over his eyes and extra blankets, she prayed. She prayed it wasn't influenza, the same influenza that had stolen her beloved Paul. She couldn't lose Sammy too. 

After what seemed like forever, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, knowing her eyes were probably swollen and red from crying. 

"Hi, Miss Beth. Mr. Thornton said Sammy is sick?" 

She nodded and stepped back to let him in. "He has a fever. I put a cold rag on his eyes and kept him warm. I also made sure that the other kids are away just in case its…." Jack saw her hands shaking and tears on her cheeks. 

The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and listened to Sammy's heart and lungs and then took his temperature. "Does your throat hurt, Sammy?" 

"Yeah," he said, his voice raspy. Then he coughed a bit, scaring Elizabeth. She stepped out of the room and prayed, facing the wall. 

"Please, God. Please make him well. I can't do this again." 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Do what?" Jack asked quietly. 

She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Paul's influenza started with a fever." 

"Is that how…?" 

"Yes. I stayed with him for days. I watched him get sicker and sicker, weaker and weaker until…he just gave up. I can't lose Sammy, Jack." 

The doctor came out into the hall. "Miss Beth? It appears to be just a common cold. Keep him resting, give him liquids, and keep him comfortable. He will be better in no time." 

"He will? Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I am." She flung herself into his arms and kissed his cheek, making Jack wish he was Doc Shepherd. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

"You're welcome. Keeping the other kids away right now makes good sense though. Give him a couple days and he will be better enough to get up and play again." 

"Walk, Me-Me?" Helen asked, running up to her. 

"Well, Sammy is sick, baby girl." 

"Can Mary or Cat tend to him for an hour or so?" Jack asked. 

"I'm in charge of the little ones." 

"Nonsense," Abigail said, walking up. "Your lunch is packed up for your picnic and I'll give Sammy his soup. Now scoot," she told them. 

"If you're sure," Elizabeth told her. "We won't be gone very long." 

"Take your time. Don't worry about anything here." 

"Very well." 

Jack offered his arm to Elizabeth and smiled when she took it without too much hesitation. 

"Walk, Dat?" 

"Yes, Daisy girl, we are going for a walk." 

…. 

"You would do that? Give up your store and your house?" 

"Those are just things. They can be replaced. Helen cannot and neither can my friend." His fingers grazed hers on the blanket for a brief second. 

"What will you do for work?" 

"I stopped in town earlier and talked to the store owner. He isn't hiring right now but the livery owner is." 

"You'll work in the livery?" 

"Yes, and the house a few doors down from the livery is for rent. It has two bedrooms and a big area good for a table and a couch. The kitchen needs a stove and we need to get a bathtub but I think it's good for a family. Its bigger than the house I have in Aberdeen." 

"A bathtub? Goodness. It's been a very long time since I've had such luxury. Sponge baths leave much to be desired." 

"Elizabeth, what do you think? About my proposal." 

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She gazed at Helen who had come over and leaned against Jack. 

"Hold." He knew that meant she wanted comfort and love so he picked her up and held her close, loving the feel of her little arms around his neck. 

Elizabeth was never going to be able to let that little girl go without her heart breaking. Jack… he was willing to drop his life in Aberdeen and rebuild it here to take care of his niece and marry a woman he barely knew. Who did that? 

"Jack." 

"Yes?" 

"My answer is yes. I'll marry you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Elizabeth took Helen back to the orphanage and then he took her to see the livery owner and the house they would rent. 

Jack accepted the job at the livery with a promise he would be back within a month to start work. Then they headed to the house. 

Jack turned the key in the door and opened it, stepping back to allow Elizabeth to go in first. 

"It needs a good cleaning," Elizabeth muttered. "But it's a good size." 

Jack pulled out his wallet and handed her money. A lot of money. She looked at his hand, afraid to take it. "Please. For a stove and bathtub. And maybe curtains and a crib or bed for Helen and you. I know that we will need things and I'm going to be away for a month, wrapping up things back there. Anything you need, put it on the credit page I'll open at the store." 

"Jack, are you rich? This is a lot of money." She knew it was a sensitive question potentially but she figured as his future wife, it might be good to know. 

"I own part of a store and I live in a small home with my dog and have one horse. I live modestly and save most of my earnings. So when I have things I need, I can get them. These things I mentioned, we need them to be comfortable and to raise Helen." 

"I make a little from my job. I can help. I'm guessing working at the livery won't pay as much as your store." 

"It would be ok if you saved your money. Put it away in case of emergencies. My job will be enough to cover our necessities." 

Hearing him say "our" necessities made her heart beat a bit faster. Thinking of having a husband again, even if in name only, made her happy. She missed having a person to lean on, even though she had friends in the women she worked with. And even though she hadn't known him long, she could be sure he would be there for her. He was a good man. 

They wandered down the hall and found the bedrooms. A smaller one on the left and a larger on the right. "You and Helen can share this one. I'll take the other." 

"Ok. Thank you." She was grateful and not surprised in the least that he was not forcing his right as her husband. 

"I will be bringing my things by wagon so it will take me a bit longer to get here than two days." 

"Are you bringing your mother?" 

"Yes. She wouldn't want to miss our wedding." Jack saw the slight fear on her face. "She will love you, I promise. You're marrying me and taking care of her granddaughter. Those things alone earn you big points with Charlotte Thornton." 

…. 

Jack said goodbye to Helen and Elizabeth the next morning. "Hold, Dat!" 

He picked her up and held her, just tight enough to satisfy her need for love. It helped his too. "I love you, Daisy girl. Be a good girl, okay?" He wiped a tear away and kissed her cheeks again. 

He put her down and touched Elizabeth's hand, briefly. "I'll see you soon." 

"Will you write?" 

"Of course." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Bye." The light touch of his lips on her cheek took her by surprise but made her feel emotional for some reason. Then she realized she would miss him. 

She waved and took Helen from him. "Dat! Hold!" she called as he rode off, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks. 

"Oh, sweetie. He will be back soon, I promise. And when he does, we are going to move into our own house. And you know what else? He's bringing Grammie with him. Remember Grammie?" 

After she stopped crying, Elizabeth took her for a walk to town to order a stove and bathtub. 

"Hello, Miss Beth and Miss Helen!" Jesse Flynn, the storekeeper greeted as they entered the store. 

"Morning, Mr. Flynn." 

"What can I help you with today?" 

"We need to order a few things." 

"Oh yes, Mr. Thornton told me to be expecting you." 

"Yes. We need a stove for our kitchen and a bathtub." 

"It will take about a week or so for the stove and about a month or six weeks for the bathtub and I need half up front." 

"That will be fine. How much is that?" He answered and she handed the money over. "May I ask a question, Mr. Flynn?" 

"Jesse, please." 

"Alright. Jesse, we will need to order a mattress as well. How long will that take?" 

"About a week or so. I'll need half of the cost for that, as well." 

As they walked back, Elizabeth thought about what else they may need for the house. She would make a list when they returned to the orphanage. 

…. 

A week later…. 

His letters drew her in, made her want to see him more. He had such a way of making her feel special just by being inquisitive and caring. 

"Good letter?" Abigail asked as she joined her at the table for their nightly tea. 

"Yeah." 

"You miss him." 

"I do and I feel weird admitting that. Total, I've seen the man about four times. Now we are getting married and moving into a house." 

"He is a good man and he adores Helen." 

"Yes. He does." Maybe some of that adoration would be directed toward her some day. 

"Do you have a dress for the ceremony?" Abigail wondered. 

"I have a light blue one that will work." 

"Blue? You don't wear blue to get married." 

"I've been married, Abigail. There is no reason to spend money on a dress or fabric when I have a perfectly good dress in my bureau." 

"I'll take care of the dress. I can also make the food for the dinner after. Does Jack like chicken or beef?" 

"I have no idea. You made us beef sandwiches for the picnic, so go with that." 

"Ok, and I suppose you have no idea if he would prefer cake or pie." 

"Um, no," she said with a laugh. 

"Apple pie it is!" 

…. 

The days went by, letters being written, Elizabeth anxiously awaiting his return and Helen wanting Dat to hold her. 

Finally at the three week mark his letter told them he would be right on time. 

Elizabeth hung curtains in the house, the stove was installed, the dust wiped away. She also purchased a bed frame for her and Helen's bed they would share.

On the day he was to arrive, Elizabeth used a bit more care in her appearance, wearing her hair down instead of tightly in a bun and wearing a new skirt and blouse she had sewn. 

"Pity," Helen said with a smile. "Pity, Me-Me." 

"Thank you, love." She held out her hand. "Shall we go wait for Grammie and Dat?" 

"Yay!" She grinned and took Elizabeth's hand and they headed downstairs. 

"Don't you look lovely," Cat noticed. "A certain someone is arriving today, right?" 

"Dat!" Helen told her. 

"And who else?" Elizabeth prompted. 

"Gammie." 

"Yes, Grammie." 

After lunch, they heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" Helen's little eyes lit up and she ran for the door. 

Elizabeth followed and watched as Charlotte and Jack greeted Helen. Both adults were crying when all was said and done and Helen had wrapped herself around Jack. 

Jack looked up and noticed Elizabeth. "Hi," he said with a smile. 

"Hi." 

She looked different to Jack and it wasn't just her hair. She looked happier. Was it because of the changes coming? 

"I'm Charlotte Thornton. Since my son seems to be tongue-tied at the moment, I'll say hello. You must be Elizabeth?" 

"Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"You too. I'm excited to have you in the family. Jack has told me all about you." 

"He has?" 

"Yes. I'm looking forward to getting to know you myself, and Helen again. I've missed her dearly." 

"I understand. I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Thornton." 

She nodded. "You can call me Charlotte, dear. Now, any chance I could get some coffee?" 

"Yes, of course." Charlotte hooked her arm through Elizabeth's and they walked to the kitchen. 

Jack had been correct. She did immediately love Charlotte. She loved that she was blunt and told exactly what she meant. She only hoped Charlotte liked her.

It made Jack happy that his mom was accepting Elizabeth, just like he knew she would. Now, he just wanted to make a good life for her and Helen and that started with getting married and adopting Helen officially. Then he planned on courting Elizabeth because he knew he was falling for her. He had missed her a lot while away this last time and when he saw her across the room, it took all he had not to take her in his arms. 

"Dat? Walk?" 

"Sure, Daisy girl, let's go walk. But after that, we need to go to the new house because Dat needs to unpack." 

"Home?" 

"Yes at home. Do you like our home?" 

"Ya. Seep wit Me-Me." 

"Yes, you are going to share a room with her, right?" 

"Ya." 

"Me-Me will keep you safe." 

"Ya, safe." 

Jack was delighted to hear all the new words Helen was speaking. "I missed you, Daisy girl." He kissed her cheek and then they headed to the kitchen. "Ladies, would you like to take a walk with us around the pond?" 

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I would." 

"Mrs. Thornton, if you would like, I can show you what I have planned for the wedding dinner," Abigail offered. Elizabeth knew she was making it possible for her and Jack and Helen to be together and she was grateful for that. 

"Yes, I would love to see it." 

Jack offered his arm to Elizabeth, not escaping the notice of the other two ladies in the room. Elizabeth accepted, excited to get time together. 

A few moments later, Elizabeth still held on to his arm, but neither had said anything yet. 

"Elizabeth?" 

"Yes?" 

"I missed you….and of course Helen. A month is a long time." 

"It is and I missed you too. Did you get everything squared away with your house and the store?" 

"Yes. The good thing is, there was someone who was thrilled to buy me out of the store and they knew of someone to rent my house as well." 

"That's good." 

"Bird!" Helen said, pointing to the sky. 

"Yes, love. What color is that bird?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Blue," she said with conviction. 

"Actually, its red." 

"Wed," she agreed. 

"She knows a lot of new words," Jack noticed. 

"I think she knew them before but I think losing her parents maybe slowed down her speaking a bit. Now that she has you…" 

"Us." 

Elizabeth looked at him and then back to Helen. "Yes, now that she has us, she has come out of her shell." 

"And maybe she has a good teacher too?" Elizabeth blushed at his praise. 

"Maybe. I always wanted to be a teacher." 

"Did you? What stopped you?" 

"My father. He is a very strict man and he holds a lot of authority in Alberta. Having a daughter pursue such a career instead of doing what's expected of her was unthinkable. So I gave in and thankfully he approved of Paul." 

"Have your dreams changed, Elizabeth? Do you still want to be a teacher?" 

"Yes, they've changed. I want to a mother and I want to make a difference in these orphans lives. They have so little and need so much." 

"The way I see it," he began, stopping their walk. "You do make a huge difference in their lives and they are rich in love. They don't need things." 

"Me-Me! Bug!" Helen ran back and handed her a beetle that she had picked up from the ground. "Yuck!" 

"Well, why don't you let it go, sweetie?" she asked with a laugh. 

Helen gently put it down on the ground and grinned. "Bye!" she waved at the bug. "Home!" 

Jack headed to the house to unpack a bit later while Charlotte stayed to spend time with Helen and Elizabeth. 

The next day, they would marry and their lives would begin. He was ready and from what he could tell, so was Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth expected to be nervous on the day of the wedding. But rather than nervous, she was looking forward to it because being a mother was something she had always wanted, and in about thirty minutes, she would be that much closer to being one. 

Also, marrying Jack, who was quickly becoming her best friend, was something that she would never regret. She knew he would be kind to her and Helen and that's what mattered. 

She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" 

"Abigail." 

"Come in." 

"Hi, how are you?" 

"Just fine, thank you. How are you?" 

"It's ok to be nervous, you know. I was." 

"I'm not nervous, Abigail. I think this is the best idea for Helen." 

"What about for you?" 

"It's not a bad idea. He's a good man and I miss him when he's away and I know he will be a good husband and father." 

"Do you love him?" 

"Not yet but I think it's possible. Abigail, he makes me happy. Even if nothing happens with us, that counts for a lot, don't you think?" 

"Of course it does. Now, let's get you in this dress and get you married." 

"Thank you for this dress, Abigail. You didn't need to spend the money on me."

Abigail gave her a big hug. "Of course I did. You are like the daughter I never had. I am so grateful for you, dear." 

"I am grateful for you too." 

Cat came in with the room with Helen in her arms. The little darling was wearing a beautiful new dress Elizabeth had made special for her today. 

As soon as Helen's feet hit the ground she raced towards Elizabeth. 

"Fowers, Me-me," she told Elizabeth as she handed her a bouquet of daisies to her. "Pity fowers." 

"They are beautiful! Did you pick them?" 

"Me and Dat! Fur Me-me!" 

Elizabeth brought the fragrant bunch to her nose. 

"I love them. Thank you, love." 

About twenty minutes later, Elizabeth was ready. Her curls were hanging loosely around her shoulders and she was wearing a beautiful ivory gown with lace covered bodice and sleeves. 

Gratefully, Cat decided to walk her down the aisle and give her away because Elizabeth's father wasn't present. 

"You look lovely, Beth," she told her. 

"Thank you." 

They heard the wedding march that Mary was playing on her violin so they started down the stairs. 

Jack stood by the fireplace and watched as she walked down. She looked incredibly beautiful. How was this woman going to be his wife? How were he and Helen so lucky to have her in their lives? 

Once their eyes locked, he held her gaze as she approached. Cat gave her to him and he took her right hand in his left and they turned to face Pastor Avery. 

"Friends, we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to bless the marriage between this man and this woman. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" 

"I do," Cat acknowledged. 

"Jack, repeat after me. I, Jack, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife." 

Jack turned toward her and looked into her eyes. "I, Jack, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife." 

"To have and to hold, from this day forward." 

"To have and to hold, from this day forward." She felt his thumb gently rubbing her knuckles, soothing her. 

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part." 

Jack repeated the words and gave her hand a squeeze. 

"Elizabeth, please repeat after me…." 

"I, Elizabeth, take you, Jack, to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or worse..." 

A moment later Pastor Avery smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." 

Jack stared into her eyes as if to ask if she wanted his kiss. They hadn't discussed it. In fact as her friend, it wouldn't be appropriate so he decided to direct his lips away from hers and gently kissed the apple of her cheek. 

Everyone clapped, including Helen, who danced around the room with great delight. Not that she fully understood what had just occurred. 

Just like with Elizabeth's dress, Abigail had put a great deal of thought and attention to the wedding meal. They feasted on roast beef, red potatoes and rice. 

"Wow, Abigail." Jack said giving his full belly a good pat. "That dinner was one of the best I've ever had. That pie… Thank you." 

"My pleasure. Though to be perfectly honest, the pie was Elizabeth's recipe. She is a wonderful cook." 

"Really?" He looked at Elizabeth. His wife. "Well then, I'm a lucky man." 

She blushed. It felt so foreign to her. It had been so long since she'd allowed a man to pay compliments to her. It was nice to experience that again, and from a man she knew she could trust. 

They stayed at the orphanage till just about nine. When it was time to leave, Jack gave Elizabeth a moment to say goodbye to the women who had been there for her during the hardest time in her life. They'd given her a new purpose, and now it was time to start the next chapter, with Jack. 

"Congratulations, son." Charlotte hugged her son and a sleeping Helen that rested in his arms. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?" 

"You're not coming back with us?" 

Charlotte laughed, "It's your wedding night, son." 

"Right, but this isn't… I mean Elizabeth and I aren't going to…" 

"I know, but I think the three of you should spend the first night in your home, just you." Jack began to protest, thinking Elizabeth may feel more comfortable with his mother's presence, but Charlotte raised her hand to cut him off. "I believe this is the beginning of a bright, new adventure for you. One that in time will produce a great deal of love and joy." 

Jack looked across the room to Elizabeth. She smiled brightly as she listened to Cat, Abigail and Mary. 

"I hope you're right, Ma. I intend to do my best to make her happy." 

"I know you will. You're a good man." She hugged him again. "So please, enjoy your first night, without your old mother hanging around." 

"Okay. You sure you'll be fine here?" 

"I may have aged Jack, but I'm not helpless," she sassed. 

"Alright," he laughed. "Fair enough." 

Jack felt a hand on his back. It was Elizabeth. 

"Ready to go home?" he asked. She nodded. 

The streets of Hope Valley were empty as the newly married couple made their way home. Elizabeth blew the lantern out that she carried to allow the vast sky which sparkled with the moon and the stars, light their way home. 

"That was a nice wedding." Jack stated, trying to break the awkward silence. 

"Yes. It was very nice." 

Jack's attempt to strike up conversation dwindled there. When they reached the front door of the home, Jack adjusted Helen in his arms to unlock the door. 

"Wait here," he told Elizabeth before disappearing into the dark dwelling. He returned a minute later after putting Helen to bed. With a handsome grin, he extended his hand. "Allow me to escort my wife into our home." 

"Jack, I've been in here before." 

"I know, but indulge me." She took his hand and allowed herself to be led into the home. "Welcome home, Elizabeth." 

"Thank you." 

He let go of her hand, then nervously placed his in his pockets. They stood there with neither one of them knowing what to do next. For Jack, he'd never lived with a woman other than his mother growing up. Elizabeth of course had been a wife before, but this was different. They continued standing there, avoiding eye contact. 

"Elizabeth…" 

"Jack…" 

They spoke together, then laughed at their nervousness. 

"I'm sorry." Jack smiled. "I guess I don't know what to do here." 

"Me either." Elizabeth rocked back and forth on her heels for a moment. Jack found it adorable. "Would you like some tea?" 

"Tea, yes. That sounds great. I'll get a fire going." 

"Okay." Elizabeth went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She watched as Jack got a fire set in the fireplace in the small open room in front of the couch. He'd removed his dress coat and rolled up his sleeves, showing off his strong, muscular arms. Elizabeth turned back to the stove, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Would it be alright if I change?" 

"Of course." 

Jack watched as she left down the hall toward the bedroom she and Helen shared. Taking in her curves that the dress modestly showed. "Stop it, Jack…" he scolded himself. "She's your wife… but… well… Okay, this might be a little complicated." 

Elizabeth returned a few minutes later. She'd had no idea what to wear. It was late, almost bedtime. It didn't make sense to wear a day dress, but did she want to be parading herself around Jack in her nightgown? In the end she dressed in her nightgown, wrapping herself up in her very modest housecoat. 

As she poured their tea in the kitchen, Jack stood near the fire watching. Taking note of how she prepared her tea. Maybe he'd do that for her sometime. After all, he had a wife to court now. 

"How do you take your tea?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts. 

"Oh, just a little honey please. I noticed a number of boxes in the corner of the room when I was putting Helen down." 

"Oh those." She took a sip of her tea. "When I moved into the orphanage, there wasn't a lot of space. I boxed up all the books I've collected. I know they're just things, but they're special to me." 

"Books are wonderful. Nothing beats sitting by a warm fire with a good book." 

"I agree." She smiled. 

"You know, I could build us some bookshelves. We could put one in here, maybe one or two in the room for you." 

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" 

"Those books are important to you. You shouldn't have to rummage through boxes just to read your favorite novel in your own home. I'd like to do this." He thought for a moment. "Yeah. I think that's just what this place needs." 

Elizabeth smiled as she sipped her tea. Jack was already showing himself to be a kind and considerate husband. Not that she was surprised. Now she needed to be a good partner for him. 

"You know, Jack, there's still some important things that I don't know about you." 

"For you, I'm an open book. What would you like to know?" 

"Well for starters, what are your favorite foods?" 

"I like this question." He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together in front of him. Elizabeth let out a giggle at how adorable he was acting. "I'm not a picky eater. I like potatoes and chicken and beef. I think one of my favorite meals is Shepard's pie. I haven't had it in forever though. My mom… she's lovely, as you now know, but cooking was never her strong suit." 

Elizabeth laughed. "Alright, Shepard's pie. Anything you don't like?" 

He thought for a moment. "Turnips." 

"No turnips. Got it." 

"Oh, I also make a mean chili," he admitted. 

"I don't know that I've ever had chili." 

"Then I'll have to make it for you. Cornbread too. Can't have chili without cornbread." 

"No, I suppose not." 

Their conversation continued on as they made plans for the house, things to do with Helen and sharing more about themselves. It was nearly midnight when Elizabeth let out a large yawn. 

"Whoa there. It looks like you should be getting some rest." 

"You're right. Helen will be up with the rooster no matter how little sleep I get." 

She took their tea cups to the sink while Jack tossed a few more logs on the fire. With the lanterns turned off they walked down the hall, stopping in front of Elizabeth's door. 

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. 

"Goodnight, Jack. Sleep well."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Helen, as predicted, woke up around 6:30. Elizabeth was tired from the big day before but she got up, changed Helen's diaper and got them ready for the day. She had the day off from the orphanage though. 

Abigail told her that her new life called for a new schedule at the orphanage so she would now need to arrive at 8:00 with Helen but leave in time to get home and cook dinner for Jack. Also, she was only going to work five days a week, with Saturday and Sunday off. 

Elizabeth and Helen walked out into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Hey, baby girl, wonder what Dat likes for breakfast?" 

She looked in the icebox and found some eggs and milk. She smelled the milk to make sure it was fresh and it was. 

Then she realized she also needed to make bread that day. And she needed to unpack and go to the store for a roast or something. 

Jack walked out, his hair disheveled and wearing his sleeping clothes. He yawned and went over to give Helen a kiss. 

"Good morning, Daisy girl." 

"Dat!" She grinned up at him so he picked her up. 

"Morning, Elizabeth. Did you sleep well?" 

"Morning. As well as I could with a two and a half year old next to me," she said with a laugh. 

"Do I smell coffee?" 

"Yes. It's almost ready. I'm afraid all I have for breakfast is eggs. I'll make sure to be well stocked from now on." 

"Eggs are fine." 

She looked up at him and nodded. Gosh, he looked cute in the morning. She blushed and stirred the eggs in the skillet. 

"So, I assume you'll go to the store today?" 

"Yes. I also need to go to see Doc Shepherd." 

Jack looked at her, startled. "Are you sick?" 

"No, I'm sorry. I need to ask him to stop by the orphanage soon and check all the kids. He comes every few months to make sure everyone is healthy." 

"So do you help him a lot?" 

"Help him?" she asked, sliding a plate of eggs in front of him and Helen.  
"Careful, Helen. Eggs are hot." 

"Do you help him check the kids?" 

She was still confused but she answered. "Sometimes I sit there to keep them calm, I suppose." 

He nodded and held out his hands. "Let's say a blessing." She sat and slipped her fingers into his and bowed her head, keeping an eye on Helen. 

"Dear Lord, thank you for this food and the hands that made it. Thank you for my new wife and for Helen. Please help us to be good examples to others that we meet and help us to always be thankful for everything you provide. Through Jesus name, Amen." 

"Men!" Helen shouted earning a smile from Jack and Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth sipped her coffee as she helped Helen with the eggs on her plate. She ate most of them and then Elizabeth finished. 

"Me-Me, walk?" 

"Soon, sweetie. We are going to walk over to the store once we clean up the dishes." 

"Yay!" 

"Let me give you some money," Jack said, standing up from the table. 

"No need. I have some of what you gave me before you left." 

"You do?" 

"Yes. Enough to get us a nice roast or ham and some potatoes maybe. Does that sound good?" 

"Anything you make will be just fine, I'm sure. After all, Abigail says you are a fine cook. I'm looking forward to testing that out." 

She smiled at him. "Alright then, I will make you a nice meal." 

He took his plate to the sink and washed it and then dried it before putting it back on the shelf. 

"You don't have to wash your own dishes, Jack, but thank you for doing it." 

"Habit, I guess," he shrugged. "Well, I am going to go get ready for work. I need to be there shortly." 

She nodded. The urge to kiss his cheek was there, mostly because of the fact that he was so considerate and now her husband. She watched him walk away and down the short hall to his bedroom. 

"Ok, sweet girl, are you ready to go?" 

"Ya. We go." 

Elizabeth washed her dish and then grabbed Helen's shoes. As she was putting them on her feet, Jack walked up. 

"Okay, I'm off. I'll see you tonight?" 

"Yes. Have a good day." She stood and waited for him to say goodbye to Helen. As he started to leave she stopped him. "Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

She wanted to thank him for marrying her, for making it possible for her to be a mother, for providing a good home, for being kind. Instead, she just stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "See you later." 

…. 

That afternoon, Elizabeth made ham and potato soup for dinner, flavoring it with salt and pepper and letting the ham cook long and slow in the pot. She also made two loaves of bread and everything smelled delicious. 

Helen took a good nap so Elizabeth finished unpacking the rest of her things and then decided to relax and read a book on the couch. 

Jack walked in the door about five o'clock and she realized she had fallen asleep too. She heard him wince as he washed up in his bedroom. She peeked in.  
"Jack?" 

"Yeah. I'll be out in a moment." 

"Are you hurt?" 

He looked at her as she walked up next to him. "I'm just not used to this kind of labor. I have a few burns and blisters. Nothing horrible." 

She gently touched his hands and he winced again. "Honey, look at your hands. I have some salve." She walked away, realizing the term of endearment at the same time he did. "Sorry, I….I'll be right back." 

She walked back in with some bandages and salve a moment later. "You don't have to do this," he told her. 

"Of course I do. I'm your wife. It's my job to take care of you." Again, she shocked both of them with her admission but neither said a word. 

"Me-Me?" Helen called from the hallway. 

"In here, sweetie." Helen walked in the room. 

"Dat! Home." 

"Yes, Daisy girl, I'm home. And it smells like Me-Me made something good for supper." 

"Yummy." 

Elizabeth finished up with his hands. "We can rub some more salve on there in the morning, just to make sure you don't get an infection." 

"Thank you." His gaze made her lose her breath for a moment. "I guess I'm not used to someone taking care of me," he admitted. 

"I'll always be here." 

"I'm glad. We both need you, Elizabeth." 

That simple phrase made her unbelievably happy. "Supper is almost ready. I think you'll enjoy it." 

"I have no doubt." 

…. 

That night after Helen was asleep, Jack asked Elizabeth to take a seat on the couch and he would make their tea. When he joined her, she was reading a book and smiling. 

"What are you reading?" 

"Pride and Prejudice." 

"Will you read it to me?" 

Her eyes met his, slightly surprised. "I don't know if you would enjoy it. It's a love story." 

"I like love." He sipped his tea and turned so he was facing her. "Try me." 

"I'm halfway through it. Do you want me to start at the beginning?" 

"Only if you want to." 

*It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of good fortune, must be in want of a wife," she began. 

He listened as she read for the next bit, liking the excitement he heard in her voice. She obviously enjoyed reading and the book was apparently a favorite, judging by the worn cover. 

When she yawned twice within minutes, he spoke up. "You've had a long day and so have I. We should turn in." 

"Yeah. Morning comes quickly." 

She left the book on the table by the couch and walked with him to the kitchen. It felt very domestic and comfortable. 

He took her cup and washed them both, forgetting about his bandages for a moment. 

"I guess, we can give you dry bandages now." She gently removed his damp bandages and dried his hands and then wrapped them back up. 

"Thank you again." 

"You don't have to thank me, Jack." 

"Of course I do. My mother would scold me if I didn't. I don't want to be on the receiving end of Charlotte's scolding." 

She laughed. "I suppose not." 

"Thank you for dinner, Elizabeth. It was very good." 

"You don't have…you're welcome. See you in the morning." 

…. 

Charlotte stayed with them for the next week before catching a stage back to Aberdeen. 

At the one week of marriage mark, Jack decided to start courting Elizabeth. He wrote her a letter and placed it on the kitchen counter where he knew she would see it when she made them breakfast. 

She walked out into the kitchen with Helen on her heels. She paused for a moment when she saw the letter. She tied on her apron and put the letter in her pocket to read later. 

She fried up some potatoes and some eggs and added some chicken from the previous night's dinner. 

Jack came out on time, as usual, when he smelled the coffee and food. "Something smells yummy, girls." 

"Dat!" Helen said excitedly from the table. 

"Hi, pretty Daisy girl." 

"Potty, Dat!" 

Jack looked over at Elizabeth. "Um, Elizabeth? Does she know how to use the outhouse?" 

"We have been teaching her at the orphanage. Does she need to go?" 

"She says she does." 

"Can you stir the food? I'll take her out." He stepped into the kitchen and took over cooking while Elizabeth and Helen headed out the door to the back.

He noticed the letter was gone. He wondered if she had read it yet. 

When she walked back in, Helen was skipping around happy and Elizabeth put their food on their plates and joined him at the table. 

He watched her, as if trying to get a clue as to if she had read it. She wasn't giving anything away. He did notice though that she only ate what Helen left on her plate. 

"Is that all you're going to have?" 

"Yes. I don't eat much in the mornings. I just usually finish what the kids don't." 

"There's more in the pan, isn't there?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll get it for you." 

"It's ok. I'm fine, Jack. You can take it for your lunch though, if you'd like." 

He still seemed concerned but he took what she suggested to work that day. 

…. 

That evening, he asked about her day as he watched her eating her dinner.

"It was fine. Doc Shepherd came and did checkups on all the kids and everyone was healthy." 

"Doc!" Helen said, liking the word. "Doc!" 

Jack frowned slightly and Elizabeth caught it. "What, Jack?" 

"Nothing." She still hadn't said anything about the letter he wrote and now he was feeling jealousy again over the Doc getting to spend time with Elizabeth and Helen when Jack couldn't. 

"Do you have something against Dr. Shepherd?" 

"No. What would I have against him?" 

"I don't know but you don't seem to like me spending time with him." 

"I…you can spend time with whomever you want, Elizabeth." 

"But for some reason, you don't want it to be the doctor." 

"It's fine." It wasn't fine. Now he was getting all bent out of shape about the time he didn't get to spend with his own wife and they weren't even more than just friends. "I think I am going to turn in. Goodnight, Elizabeth." 

"Jack, please." She put her hand on his arm. "I got your letter." He stopped and looked at her hand on his arm and she immediately dropped it. "I wrote you back." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. It's on your pillow." 

"Elizabeth…." 

"Jack, I don't know what's going on but I wish you would tell me. I don't want there to be anything bad between us. I like our friendship." 

He wanted more than that and he was willing to go as slow as she needed but he felt conflicted about the doctor. 

"I do too." He sat back down and decided to be honest with her. "That day that Sammy was sick and the doctor told you that he would be fine and you…." 

"I what?" 

"You hugged him." 

She thought back to that day. She had been so scared and emotional. She was happy when it was just a cold so she had hugged him. Why was it bugging him? 

"Yes." 

"I felt something that day. I felt like maybe you would want to be with the doctor." 

"And not you?" 

"Yes. I know that we are married in name only…." 

"Jack. Yes, we are married and that is that. I am your wife. I chose you to marry." 

"Every time you talk about helping him with something, and now Helen…" 

"You get jealous." 

"No. I just want you to be with me." 

"I am. This ring," she said, holding up her hand that had his mother's wedding band on it. "This ring is my promise to you, Jack. I know that we haven't known each other long and so you don't know that you can trust me yet, but you can. I will never choose someone else over you. I promise. I take our vows seriously." 

He nodded. He felt slightly embarrassed about his jealousy now. 

"Let's go read a few more chapters, okay?" he asked, changing the subject. 

"Yeah. I will get the tea." 

….. 

Elizabeth reread his letter as she sat in bed a bit later. 

Elizabeth,

I just want to take a moment to thank you. To know that Helen is safe and loved while I can't be with her, eases my worries and fills my heart with joy. I know that as she grows into a young woman, she will have the perfect person to guide her through those big changes. Thank you for being willing to do that. 

Also, thank you for marrying me. I never knew what it was like to have someone, a lovely someone, nurse my wounds and care for my needs before, except for my mother. 

To have a wife listen to stories about my day and drink tea with by the fire and read books with is something I hold dear. 

Forever your husband and friend 

Jack

His letter made her feel wonderful. He appreciated her as a woman, a mother, a friend and as a wife. That meant the world. 

…. 

Down the hall… 

Jack opened her letter and smiled. 

Husband, 

I've always associated that word with friend, confidante, provider, and protector.

You have proven in only eight days of marriage to be every single one. In addition, you have proven to be kind, thoughtful, loving, and a good father.

I admire so much the love you have for your little Daisy girl. Your patience with her, and me, is so beautiful. 

Thank you for taking care of us, for making it possible for me to live my dream of becoming a mother. I'll be forever grateful. 

Your wife and friend,

Beth

*Excerpt from Pride and Prejudice


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth and Helen returned home from the orphanage around 4:00. Elizabeth gave Helen some blocks to play with on the floor while she made Jack's favorite, Shepard's pie, for supper. 

She cooked the potatoes in a pot and browned and seasoned the beef in a pan. She added carrots and peas to the meat and after mashing the potatoes with a fork, she layered them on top of the meat mixture and put it in the oven. 

Then she tackled a loaf of bread. About the time Jack was to be home, she heard a wagon outside the house. 

She and Helen peeked out the door. 

"Dat!" 

Jack and Jesse jumped down from the wagon and waved. 

"Hi, Daisy girl! I have a surprise for you and Me-Me." 

"A surprise, Jack?" Elizabeth wondered. He and Jesse lifted the heavy bathtub from the back of the wagon and she gasped. "Oh! Finally." It had been ages since she'd had the pleasure of a hot bath. It sounded perfect. 

"What tat?" Helen asked. 

"It's a bathtub, Helen. You just wait. You'll love it." 

They walked inside and they placed the tub by the fireplace. 

"Thanks, Jesse. I really appreciate your help." 

"Of course. Anytime. Good to see you, Mrs. Thornton," he said to Elizabeth. 

"You may call me Beth, as always, Jesse." 

"Ma'am." He nodded his head and left the house. 

…. 

About an hour later… 

"Don't tell my mom but that was the best Shepard's pie I've ever had," Jack told her. 

"I'm glad you liked it," she said with a giggle. 

"Loved it. I could eat that every night and never get sick of it." 

Elizabeth blushed slightly and took his plate and hers and Helen's to the kitchen.

Jack grabbed two buckets and filled them at the pump in the kitchen. Then he heated them on the top of the stove and poured them into the tub. Then he lit a fire in the fireplace. 

"Helen, come see," he called. 

Helen and Elizabeth came into the room with a towel and a fresh nightdress and underclothes for her. 

"Dat." 

"Hi. I got a nice warm bath for you, sweet girl." 

Elizabeth disrobed Helen and slipped her into the water, laughing when she started splashing. "See? Fun." 

Jack went to heat more water for Elizabeth, four buckets this time. It was heated by the time Helen was in bed. When Elizabeth came out into the living room, he had lit a few candles and left a bottle of bubble bath and lavender soap. There was a note on the table that said, "Let me know when you are finished and I'll empty the tub. Enjoy your quiet time. -J." 

"Oh, Jack." She wandered into her room, changed into a robe and grabbed another towel and then headed in to relax in the tub. 

As she soaked, she wondered how it was possible that some other woman hadn't snatched him up before her. What a thoughtful, sweet man he was. 

She stayed in the tub until the water started to get cool and then she wrapped herself in a towel and then in her robe. She wandered down the hall to knock on his door. 

"Come in." 

She peeked her head in. "I'm finished." 

He stood and slipped a shirt over his head but not before she caught a glimpse of his muscles and his chest and started blushing like a crazy person. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you, Jack." 

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead taking a deep breath of her lavender scented skin and hair. "You're welcome." 

"I'll be right out to do the dishes," she told him as she stepped away. 

"I'll do them. You head to bed." 

"You don't…." she started but was quickly learning to take him up on his offers to do things for her. "Thank you." 

He winked and headed down the hall. 

…. 

The kitchen at Hope Home…. 

"So, Beth, how are things going?" Abigail wondered. 

"Good." 

"Is he treating you well?" 

"Of course he is. He's the sweetest man." Elizabeth poured herself a cup of tea. "We write letters and read by the fire each night. He drew me a bath last night and lit candles and bought me lavender soap and bubble bath. He even did the dishes." 

"Sounds like he is courting you," Abigail mused. 

"No….I mean…do you think?" 

"It's been many years since a man has courted me but…yes. That man is taking very good care of you." 

"Why would he court me? We're already married." 

"Has he held your hand or kissed you yet?" 

"No. On the forehead or the cheek but not the lips. Abigail we didn't marry for ourselves, remember?" 

"Maybe he wants to move things along." 

…. 

That evening when he came home, he brought her wildflowers, much like the ones he and Helen had picked for her wedding bouquet. 

"Fowers, Me-me!" Helen told her. "Pity." 

"Yes, baby girl, they are beautiful. Thank you, Jack." Abigail's words came back to her. 

If he was going to court her, she wasn't going to spoil his fun. She was enjoying his attentions. 

"You're welcome." 

"Dat, walk?" 

"Yes, after dinner we will take a walk, Daisy girl. Would Me-Me like to come too?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. 

"I should do the dishes." 

"I'll help you with those later. Come for a walk." 

"Okay." 

After a simple dinner of chicken soup and fresh bread, they set off on the quiet, empty road that stretched between their home and the orphanage. 

Helen ran ahead and examined bugs and rocks and bubberfies, as she called butterflies. 

Jack and Elizabeth walked quietly, her hand securely in his elbow. 

"How was your day, Elizabeth?" 

"Good. Since its Saturday, I did the laundry and went shopping at the Mercantile. Helen had no more accidents in her potty training. She's really making progress there." 

"She's wonderful," he said with complete love and adoration for the little girl. "I think we should move forward with the adoption. What do you think?" 

"I would love nothing more. To think that I'll actually be her mother….it makes me so happy." He nodded and patted her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

"Me too." 

Helen ran back a few minutes later with a tiny white flower in her hand, a weed really, but she thought it was "pity" so Jack tucked it in her hair behind her ear. She raised her arms and he picked her up. 

"Dat," she mumbled as she snuggled into his shoulder. 

"Love you, Daisy girl," he said with a gentle pat on her back. 

"Love Dat," she whispered as she closed her eyes. 

Elizabeth caught the tears in his eyes before he blinked them away. Loving a child was such a beautiful thing. 

He offered his hand and she took it, threading her fingers with his, and they headed back home. 

"The walk was nice," she said as she handed him a plate to dry an hour later. 

"It was." 

"Felt almost like a date," she said, trying to get him to admit what he was doing. 

"I agree, although I am limited in my experience with dating." 

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the café in town one evening. Maybe Cat and Mary could keep Helen," she suggested. 

"That would be nice." It would be more than nice. 

"Maybe we can ask at church tomorrow if they can take her and then go to dinner." 

He was ecstatic that the courting process seemed to be working. Now to just get through the next day without being too impatient. 

…..  
The next day... 

"Of course we can watch her. Sammy has been wanting to play with her since he saw her last." 

"Thanks, Cat." 

"So you two are going out to dinner?" 

"Yeah. I think it's time." 

"So do I." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I can see the way he looks at you when you are across the room or even right next to him." 

"Looks at me? How?" 

"Like he cares for you a lot." 

"I care for him too. That's why I suggested going to the café. I think we need to be alone for a bit." 

"Courting is definitely not something you do with your children around." 

Elizabeth laughed. "No, I suppose not, but he does a good job regardless." 

He walked up and placed his hand on her back. "Shall we go, Mrs. Thornton?" 

She smiled up at him. "Yes. Let's go say goodbye to Helen and then we can go." 

That was easier said than done. She didn't like the fact that they were both leaving her. 

"No, no!"she told them, clinging to Jack's neck. "Me go!" 

"Don't you want to play with Sammy?" 

"No! Me go home." 

Cat knew there would be no convincing her. "Why don't you take her home and about an hour before dinner, I'll come and watch her at your house. Then by the time you get back, she will be asleep." 

"We can try it," Elizabeth said, looking up at Jack. "Is that ok with you?" 

"Yes. Its fine." He was disappointed though. Their real date wasn't until evening, but he had looked forward to the whole afternoon alone with her. 

As they walked home, Jack offered his arm and once her hand was in his elbow, he held it with his own. Just knowing that they wouldn't be alone until dinner, made him desire it all the more. So he held her hand, needing the touch of her soft skin. 

All through lunch he watched her eating and helping Helen, like a wonderful mother should. Every so often she would glance up and catch him staring but she never said anything. She just smiled and went back to what she was doing. 

Finally, it was time and when Cat showed up, he almost ran to the door.  
"Evening, Cat." 

"Evening, Jack. I brought Sammy to play with Helen. I thought that might be fun for both of them." 

"Daisy girl, come see who's at the door," he called. 

"Sammy! Play wit me?" Helen took his hand and pulled him into the living room where her blocks and books and doll were. 

"She will be fine," Cat said with a laugh as the children started stacking their blocks. "You two better scoot." 

"As soon as Elizabeth is ready…" he started to say and then saw her enter the room. She had changed into a sky blue dress with lace trim that matched her eyes perfectly. It fit her very well, showing off every womanly curve while still being modest. "Wow," he whispered. 

"Is it ok? Do I look bad?" She smoothed her dress, glancing down to make sure. 

"You could never look bad," he assured her. "Shall we go?" 

"Should we say goodbye to her?" 

"I think you need to sneak out," Cat said, motioning them toward the door. "Don't worry about a thing." 

So they peeked at Helen and then left quietly. 

As they walked the short distance to the café, Jack held her hand. "Is that a new dress?" 

"No. I was going to wear it when we got married but Abigail refused to let me. She said I needed to trust her but blue was not for a wedding. It's actually a few years old. I made it right before Paul passed." 

"I'm sure he loved it too." 

She squeezed his hand and stopped walking. "Too?" 

"Yeah. It looks beautiful on you." His eyes took her in, making her blush. 

"You look pretty handsome in your suit too, Mr. Thornton." 

"Yeah? Its older than the hills." 

"It still looks good." 

He smiled and led them up the steps to Rosie's café. "Where should we sit?" 

"Here in the corner?" Elizabeth suggested. It seemed more private than the other tables. 

He pulled out her chair for her and sat across from her. 

"Evening, Elizabeth." 

"Hello, Rosemary." 

"The special tonight is herb roasted chicken with red potatoes and green beans. We also have beef stew and biscuits." 

"I'll have the chicken please," Elizabeth ordered. 

"And you, Mr. Thornton?" 

"Beef stew with biscuits please." 

"Very nice. It will be right out." 

The food was delicious but the company was better. 

Jack took Elizabeth home the long way, down by the stream. He wasn't ready to go home quite yet so they strolled slowly as the sun went down. 

Once they reached the water's edge, Jack turned and grabbed both of her hands, looking deep in her eyes. "Elizabeth." 

"Yes?" she whispered, as he stepped closer, her heart beating faster. 

"I don't know if you've noticed but I've been courting you." 

She smiled and squeezed his hands. "Truthfully, I didn't until Abigail pointed it out to me, but I've known for a little while." 

"Are you ok with it?" 

"With you courting me? Yeah, I'm good with it." 

He let her hand go and reached up, gently cupping her cheek with his palm. "I'm a lucky man," he said quietly. "Marrying you was the best decision I've ever made." 

She reached up and covered his hand with hers. "That was a very sweet thing to say, Jack." 

"I meant it." He gently kissed her forehead and temple, inhaling the lavender soap he had bought her. He lowered his head a bit more, his lips very close to hers, but he hesitated. 

"Please," she whispered, giving him permission. So he gently pressed his lips to hers, purposely moving slow, enjoying the softness of her mouth against his. 

"Is that ok?" She nodded, stretching up on her toes and kissing him back. 

"Its good. Very good." She leaned her cheek against his shoulder and sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, knowing now he was in love for the very first time and he was going to love her forever.


	8. Chapter 8

After their kiss at the stream, they hardly knew how to act around each other.

She definitely was developing even stronger feelings toward him than before. His gentle yet meaningful kiss tugged at her heart and made her wonder what he expected from her next. 

As if he could read her mind, he stopped her on the porch. "Elizabeth, unless you'd like it to, this doesn't have to change anything. We will continue on as we were, raising Helen together." 

She nodded, unsure. "I'm not sure what I want, if I'm being honest." She had absolutely wanted his kiss earlier though. 

He touched her shoulder lightly and smiled. "Take your time to decide. I'm not going anywhere." 

He opened their door to a very quiet house. Cat was sitting on the couch, both kids asleep next to her. 

"Cat?" 

She turned and stood. "Hi," she whispered. 

"How was she?" Elizabeth wondered. 

"Just fine. Sammy kept her busy and distracted. Did you both have a nice time?" 

"Yes, it was very nice," Elizabeth admitted, her cheeks blushing. "Thank you for watching her for us." 

"Of course, anytime. I took them to the outhouse before they fell asleep so she is all set for the night." 

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "Thank you again. I'll see you in the morning." 

Cat bent down to pick up Sammy. "If you'd like, he can stay here. I'll bring him with me tomorrow." 

"If you're sure you don't mind, that would be wonderful." 

So he stayed. Jack carried him into Elizabeth's room and laid him on the bed and Elizabeth laid Helen beside him. 

"Is there enough room for you?" Jack wondered. 

"If not, I'll figure it out," she assured him. 

"You could take my room and I'll sleep in here on the floor." 

"No, it'll be fine." They walked into the hall for a moment. She looked up into his amazing green eyes and lost her thoughts for a moment. "Thank you for tonight, Jack." 

"I should be thanking you. It was your idea to go out." 

"But you started courting me or I would never have thought to suggest it." 

"Good night, Elizabeth. Sleep well." 

"You too." He bent down and kissed her cheek and then walked into his room.

She stood there surprised at her thoughts because after experiencing Jack's lips on hers, that's what she wanted. A kiss on the cheek wasn't enough. 

Jack changed for bed, a smile playing on his lips. It had taken every ounce of control he had not to suggest moving forward at a faster pace. He of course would always give her the final say in what happened next, he would never be the type of husband who demanded things that should be consensual. But he definitely looked forward to finding out what her next step was. 

…. 

As she made breakfast for all four of them the next morning, she thought about possibly adopting the little boy at the table too. 

The time was good because Abigail and Preacher Avery had organized a meeting with all the families in town at the church. They had various boys and a few girls of different ages that needed homes. Surely there were some families who could adopt. 

Unlike an orphan train that resembled a cattle auction in Elizabeth's opinion, the children wouldn't be present at the meeting. If any couple showed interest in meeting any of the children, they would meet them at Hope Home, in a relaxed setting. 

She felt a hand rest on the small of her back, causing her to look up. "Morning."

She found herself staring at his lips, those lips that had been in her dreams. 

He leaned down and kissed her, having seen her gaze a moment before. "Morning." 

"Can we talk tonight? I have some thoughts." 

"Of course." 

So the rest of the day, both thought non-stop about what they were going to discuss. Jack, however, didn't know that Elizabeth wanted to speak about the children. He thought their conversation was going to be about their marriage.

He brought her tea and sat next to her on the couch. 

"You mentioned wanting to talk?" 

"Yes. It's about Helen…well mostly Sammy." 

"Oh? What about him?" 

"What would you think if we adopted both of them?" He sat there and stared at her for a moment. "Jack, we don't have to, I just thought that now would be a good time. Helen's adoption is coming up and someone else might take him." 

"The adoption meeting," he said with a nod. He had heard about it around town. It was at the end of the week. He reached for her hand and took it gently. "I'd be ok with adopting Sammy." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I think having a sibling is a great thing. I miss mine more than anything." 

"I miss mine too." 

"Tell me about your sisters, Elizabeth." 

She put her tea down and turned toward him. "Julie is about two years younger than me. Last I knew she was courting an Allen. The Allen's are a very rich family in Alberta and my father is thrilled with the match." 

"Were you two close growing up? You and Julie?" 

She threaded her fingers through his, as if to draw strength from him, as if the story she was about to tell was difficult. 

"Yes. But when I moved here, we lost touch. I don't want to blame my father but it doesn't seem that Julie would ignore me unless he told her to." 

"She won't write to you?" 

"No. I wrote her so many letters," she said, her voice shaking. "I miss her so much, Jack." 

"Maybe you should go visit." 

"Alberta is so far away. It just holds bad memories." 

"Except for those you made with Julie." 

She thought about that. "Will you come? I don't want to take both kids on my own and I feel safe when you're with me." As independent as she tried to be, she still needed help at times. 

"We may need to wait until closer to Thanksgiving. I can't really get time off now." 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Jack." 

"I can't ever talk to my brother again, but if I can help you talk to Julie, I'll do it." 

She reached up and touched his face. "That means everything." She kissed him softly and then laid her head back down on his shoulder. 

….. 

The next day, she talked to Abigail about her intent to adopt Sammy too. 

"That's wonderful, Elizabeth. I still remember that night two years back when Bill brought him here. It's a blessing really that he was so young when his parents died. If he had been older and remembered the fire, he would have so many emotional scars." 

"Yeah, I agree. Do you think Jack and I can finalize this soon?" 

"Bill is coming this evening. Maybe come after dinner and we will get the paperwork done." 

"Great. Do you mind if I go see Jack for a few moments? It's about his lunch time." 

"Of course. Mary is watching Helen. How are things between you and Jack?" 

"Just fine." 

"Cat mentioned that things seemed more than fine the other night." 

"Things are good," she admitted with a smile. 

"Did he kiss you yet?" 

"Abigail!" 

"What? I'm your friend! I'm pulling for you," she said with a laugh. 

"There have been a few kisses. That's all I'm saying. I'm going to say goodbye to Helen and Sammy and then I'll go see Jack. Thanks, Abigail." 

Elizabeth walked up to the livery about twenty minutes later and watched him work for a moment, his muscular arms pounding on the metal. He was sweaty and he looked tired but he was relaxed, almost happy. And watching him work that hard just to put food on the table and a roof over their heads made her fall a little deeper for him. In love maybe…but more likely in very deep like. 

He looked up and their eyes met. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He picked up a rag and wiped his hands and arms before walking over to her. "Is Helen alright?" 

"Yes, she's fine." 

He walked over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Then, to what do I owe this pleasure?" 

"I wanted to see you. I was thinking maybe I could keep you company on your break." 

"I'd love your company, Elizabeth." 

Jack headed into the barn to let his boss know he was taking his break and then they walked over and sat under a nearby tree. 

Once he started eating, she mentioned going to the orphanage that night.

"Abigail says we can finish the adoption paperwork for both kids." 

"Sounds good." 

"You're sure you're ok with adopting Sammy too?" 

"Will it make you happy?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I am absolutely ok with it. Plus, I've always hoped one day I'd have a son to carry on my name, you know?" 

"I'm sorry I wouldn't be able…" 

He grabbed her hand. "No. Don't ever think you need to apologize for something like that. With God, all things are possible." 

"Of course you're right." 

"Elizabeth, you've given me and Helen so many things. She needed a family and I didn't know it or realize it, but I needed a wife. Now you're going to make it possible for her to have a brother and me, a son. That is wonderful, no matter how it happens." 

She nodded. For the first time in a very long time, she felt less like a failure and more like someone that was needed. As a wife and a mother. What a wonderful gift. 

She walked back with him to the livery when he was finished eating. "See you at home?" she asked. 

"I'll be there." He winked at her and watched her head down the road to the orphanage, her dark curls blown about by the late summer breeze. Yes, she had captured his heart. He hoped one day she would feel the same. 

…. 

Elizabeth changed into different clothes before dinner, partly because they were going to see Pastor Avery and Abigail but mostly because she liked the way Jack looked at her when he thought she looked pretty. 

"Dat!" Helen said as she ran to him. "Dat home, Me-Me." 

"I see. Thank you for telling me." Elizabeth looked at Jack and he looked at her, his eyes dancing as they took in her blue dress that she had worn on their first date. 

"You look beautiful," he told her, kissing her on the corner of her mouth. 

He put Helen down and started down the hall. "Jack." 

"Yes." 

She started to hug him but he stopped her. "I'm all dirty. I don't want to make your nice dress dirty too. Let me clean up first." 

She nodded and headed to the kitchen. After about ten minutes, she heard his footsteps behind her. She turned and he smiled. "Hi." 

"Hi." He walked over and opened his arms for her and she walked right in. "I missed you," she told him. She had. After seeing him at lunch, she had thought about him all day. 

"I missed you too." He could hold her all day, she fit perfectly in his arms. He loosened his hold slightly and touched her cheek before slowly lowering his lips to hers. He was finding it harder and harder to pace himself when it came to showing affection. She was his wife so in normal circumstances, they would be closer than just an occasional kiss. 

He pulled away and leaned against the counter. "Later, can we talk?" he asked her. "We need to." 

"Is anything wrong? We have a little time before supper is ready." 

"Nothing's wrong. I promise. We just need to decide some things." 

…. 

The three of them came home that night, tired, but excited. They had told Sammy that in a few days, he would be coming home with them, to live with them for good. 

He had immediately started calling her Mama and Jack, Daddy, knowing they were now his family. 

After the bedtime routine of a visit to the outhouse, a small snack, and a story, Helen was peacefully sleeping. 

Elizabeth found Jack in the living room with their tea. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"What's going on, Jack?" 

"We need to decide our boundaries." 

"What boundaries?" 

"When it comes to each other. I'm finding it difficult, well nearly impossible actually, to keep you at a distance. I don't want you away from me. Elizabeth, I care so much for you." 

"I care for you too. I'm not sure exactly when it happened but it's true and I don't want boundaries, Jack." 

"What are you saying, Elizabeth?" 

"I'm saying, we've been married for almost two months. I think we need to buy a second bed for the small bedroom and move the kids in there." 

"Where will I sleep?" 

"With me, husband. Silly man," she said with a laugh. 

"Just checking that you weren't making me sleep at the livery or something." 

She shook her head and laughed. "I want you with me." 

"Thank heavens."


	9. Chapter 9

About a week later…. 

"This my bed, Dad?" Sammy asked Jack as he put the sheets on the bed. 

"Yep, this one is yours, Sam. Do you like it?" 

"Yes. Thank you. I too big for a baby bed." He was referring to his crib and he was certainly too big as he was almost four now. 

"Yes, you are." 

"Where Mama?" 

"She is making cookies with Helen. Want to go see them?" 

"Yes." Jack held out his hand and Sammy grabbed on, happy to finally have a home for good. 

"Mama!" Sammy said as he attached himself to her leg. 

"Hi, sweetheart. Did Dad get your bed all made?" 

"Yes, big bed! Not baby bed." 

"That's wonderful, Sammy." 

Sam went to play with Helen in the living room, leaving Jack with Elizabeth.

Jack put his arm around her back and whispered, "You look beautiful." 

She blushed and turned to hug him. "You're sweet." 

"You smell like cookies," he told her, his lips kissing their way to just behind her ear. 

His mouth found it's way to hers, completely distracting her. Then she smelled smoke a moment later. 

"Oh gosh! The cookies!" He grinned, watching her pull the pan of almost burnt cookies out of the oven. "Scoot, husband. I never burn cookies. Just one kiss from you and they're ruined." 

"I guess that's a compliment to my kisses." 

"Mmhm. Now, scoot." She shooed him away from the kitchen but couldn't stop herself from smiling. Definitely a compliment to his kisses. 

…. 

It was Saturday night and neither of them had to work the next day so they made a decision to all stay home for a family day on Sunday. 

Therefore Saturday night was filled with baths and stories and the kids trying to delay bedtime as much as possible. Finally, they were both asleep and Elizabeth and Jack could concentrate on themselves. 

As she walked into the living room, he turned. "Hey." 

"Hi." 

"Will you dance with me, Elizabeth?" 

He held out his hand and she slipped her fingers into it, placing her other hand on his chest. Before she could ask about music and the lack of it, he pulled her closer and started singing softly in her ear. 

As they swayed, she felt his love for her in his words and the touch of his hand on her back. 

When he stopped singing and they stopped dancing, time stood still for a moment. "Jack, I'm nervous." She wasn't sure why. She had been married before so she wasn't a stranger to romantic feelings between a wife and her husband. 

"We don't have to do this tonight. We can just go to sleep. Or if that makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep out here." 

She shook her head and stepped closer, her hands resting on his strong arms.  
"You don't make me uncomfortable, Jack. Let's just maybe drink some tea in our room and see what happens." He nodded and gave her a soft kiss. 

"You go ahead and get ready for bed and I'll make the tea," he told her. 

When he walked in ten minutes later, she had lit one lamp and now sat in bed against the headboard, her dark curls covering her shoulders. He gave her a cup of tea. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He walked to his side of the bed and set his cup down before changing in the shadows. When he slipped into bed, he seemed comfortable so that helped her with her nerves. He reached for her hand and held it on top of the covers. "Did I ever tell you what I thought when I saw you walking towards me at our wedding?" 

She sipped her tea and then set the cup down on the table. "No." 

"I thought that I had never seen anything so beautiful. You were like an angel, Elizabeth, and somehow, you were coming to marry me. To be Helen's mother." He raised her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. "We are so fortunate to have you in our lives and I love you very much." 

"I love you too." She leaned toward him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for being so patient and waiting for me to be ready, Jack. Not a lot of husbands would sleep in separate rooms from their new wife, let alone wait two months to be intimate." 

"I'm not a lot of husbands, Elizabeth." 

"I know you're not." She moved closer and leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart. 

"I was wrong though. What I said before. Walking in here and seeing you sitting there waiting for me….you were breathtaking. Somehow even more beautiful than on our wedding day." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, resolving to just hold her. That's all he would do until he was positive she was ready for more. 

…. 

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night confused for a moment. She was warm, warmer than usual, but comfortable. Then she heard Jack take a deep breath in his sleep and she remembered. 

What a wonderful, extremely patient man he was. He just held her, not pushing her to do anything more than that. Now, he slept, against her back, his lips resting on her shoulder. 

"I love you," she whispered. 

"Love you," he mumbled, kissing her shoulder. 

Just a few months before, she would never have seen herself a mother of two children and a wife again. After losing Paul, she couldn't fathom it, but now, she couldn't fathom not being those things. 

The next morning when she awoke, Jack was still asleep as he had been all night, right at her side. She slid out of his grasp, and carefully made her way out to the kitchen to make breakfast for her family. Looking in the icebox, they had some sausages and milk. That with the leftover biscuits on the counter she had everything she needed for a hearty meal of biscuits and gravy. 

Jack came out a little while later and was greeted by both kids running full speed at him. Sammy jumping at him yelling, "Morning Daddy!" Helen not far behind yelling, "Dat! Dat!" 

"Good morning, you two!" He hugged them and walked into the kitchen to Elizabeth. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned in kissing her temple. "And good morning to you." 

"Good morning." She blushed. "Sleep well?" 

"Better than I have in a long time. I love having you with me. How'd you sleep?" 

"Wonderful." She turned to kiss him on the lips. "I made breakfast." 

"I can see that. Smells amazing." 

As soon as the food was ready, they all sat down and ate together before Jack headed off gather wood for the stove. This was their routine every morning for the next two weeks. They'd put the kids to bed at night, reading them stories, sometimes together, then after tea and reading themselves, they curled up in their warm bed. 

One night, Elizabeth rolled over to face Jack, his arm still wrapped around her slender form as he slept. She stared at the shadows made by the contours of his handsome face. She was in awe of him in so many ways. Her fingers rubbed softly against the light stubble of his cheek. 

Something was changing inside her. She'd been feeling feelings she hadn't felt in a long time. A longing for the man right next to her. It started small, but was swiftly becoming stronger than her ability to resist. 

The next day after breakfast, she took the kids to see Abigail. She needed some advice from her friend. The children played while Elizabeth and Abigail folding the laundry from the line outside. 

"How are you and that handsome man doing? You've got quite the family now." 

"We do. It's more than I ever thought I'd have. Jack is a wonderful father and husband, and the kids… well they're just a dream come true." 

"I'm glad. I had a good feeling about that man when he walked in. Especially for how he looked at you. I think you had him mesmerized from that first day." 

"Oh, I don't know about that…" she blushed. She thought about Abigail's words. Jack had certainly been gazing at her with a loving desire more and more. She was feeling it too. "May I ask a personal question?" 

"Of course! Anything at all." 

Instead of asking, she sat fumbling with the linens she was trying to fold. 

"Elizabeth, it's just you and me here. I mean, it. Ask me anything." 

"Alright. You and Noah were married like Jack and I. How long was it before you and Noah… came together?" 

"I assume you mean intimately?" She nodded. "Well, I was young, and had never been married before. Same for Noah. It took us till our first anniversary." 

"Really?" Elizabeth's jaw dropped. 

"Shall I assume you're asking me this because you Jack have not yet?" 

She shook her head. "He's been so patient, but lately I feel he may be… too patient." 

Abigail gave a knowing grin. "So you're ready?" She nodded. "And he's ready?"

She nodded again. "Jack is a wonderful man. The last thing he will want to do is pressure you. Given your situation, you may need to be the one to initiate." 

"Me?" 

"Mhmm." She saw her friends nervousness. "Just love him Elizabeth. Let everything fade away and focus on you and him. The rest will come naturally." 

Once the laundry was folded and all the beds in the orphanage were made, they sat down for tea. Abigail was thrilled to tell Elizabeth all about the two children that had been adopted recently though the meeting at the church, and two more families were seriously considering opening their homes and hearts. 

"I've sorry I haven't been here as much." Elizabeth reached out her hand. 

"Elizabeth, you have your own family now. Besides, you're still working here with the kids when you can." 

"I know. Thank you for understanding." 

"Of course!" 

The front door opened and both Sammy and Helen ran to the guest. 

"I wonder who that is?" Abigail asked. Before they managed to get up from the table, Jack walked in with both kids in his arms. 

"Afternoon, ladies." 

"Jack! Hi." Elizabeth stood, greeting him with a kiss on the lips. 

"Hi." He smiled, pleasantly surprised by her public display of affection. "I've been given the rest of the day off. I wondered about us packing up a lunch and heading to the river to go fishing with the kids." 

"Yay! Fishing! Can we, Mama?" Sammy pleaded. 

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. You don't mind if I scoot, Abigail?" 

"Not at all. Enjoy the day together! In fact, I'll even pack you a lunch." 

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Elizabeth stated. 

"Nonsense, we have more than enough right now. I'm happy to share." 

Before long the Thornton's were walking hand in hand down to the calm, wide part of the river where the fishing was great. Jack had discovered this place shortly after moving to Hope Valley. They settled in, Elizabeth and Helen on a blanket, Jack and Sammy down at the water's edge with their lines in the water. 

"You know this was my favorite spot when I first moved here. It's just so beautiful and peaceful." 

"I can see that. It's really nice, Jack." Elizabeth smiled. 

"It's better with you here. All of you." 

"We've got a wonderful family, don't we?" 

"That we do." He wrapped his arm around Sammy, who gazed up at his father with admiration and love. Jack looked back at Elizabeth who had Helen sitting in her lap as she re-braided her hair. He loved that woman with his whole heart.

That was something he knew would never change. She looked up, catching his eyes as she mouthed the words, "I love you." He mouthed, "I love you too."

That's when he noticed something different. She'd never really looked at him that way before. It was that look that lit and stoked the fire that was burning in his soul. 

Two hours later, Helen was asleep on Elizabeth's chest, and Jack and Sammy had caught enough fish for a yummy dinner. Jack had caught most of them, but with some help, Sammy was able to contribute to the haul as well. 

"I hate to tell you, gentleman, but I don't know a thing about preparing or cooking fish." 

"That's alright. My brother and I used to catch dinner all the time back home. Nothing beats a fresh fish dinner." 

"Maybe with some red potatoes on the side? I think we have some in the cellar." 

"Ooo, I like that sound of that. What do you say, Sammy?" 

"Yummy dinner!" 

"Alright, its a plan." 

Dinner was wonderful. While Jack cooked, Elizabeth set the table. Complete with a table cloth she'd made and topped it all off with a couple candles. 

"Pitty," Helen giggled at the table. 

"Yes. Now don't touch the candle, okay? Hot." 

"Hot. No touch." 

"That's right." Elizabeth smiled. 

Jack placed the food on the table as they all sat down. "Shall we say grace?" 

"May I tonight?" Elizabeth asked her husband. 

"Of course." 

"Dear Lord, thank you for all the wonderful blessings you've given our family. Thank you for our two little angels. Thank you for this wonderful man, husband, and father and of course, the yummy food that we are about to eat. Amen." 

"Amen!" The kids cheered. 

"Now we eat?" Sammy asked. 

"Yes, son." Jack laughed. 

"Okay, what one's my fish?" 

"Oh… um, that one I guess." 

"Good. I eat it." The kitchen filled with laughter. 

After dinner, Jack offered to take care of the kitchen while Elizabeth tended to the kids. The fishing expedition had tired them out, making bedtime easy. By the end of the first book, both kids were asleep in the same bed. Elizabeth decided that was okay. She wrapped a blanket over them and kissed them each goodnight. 

In the kitchen, Jack stood, sleeves rolled up with a dish towel over his shoulder, finishing up the last of the dishes. He was singing an old tune as he did, completely oblivious to Elizabeth watching him. 

"Hi," she softly called over, getting his attention. 

"Hi, there." He smiled brightly. "Tea?" He handed her her favorite cup with her favorite tea inside, made just the way she liked it. 

"Thank you." She walked over to the settee and waited for him to finish. 

"There!" he sighed coming towards her. "I forgot how messy fish could be to cook." 

"You did wonderful. Best dinner I've had in a long while." 

"Glad to hear it. You know I'll cook for you anytime." 

"I just might allow that, Mr. Thornton," she flirted. 

"So, where did we leave off?" Jack grabbed the book from off the mantle and headed towards the settee, thinking getting lost in a book might distract him from the other thoughts his wife's gorgeous smile brought to mind. Before he sat down, Elizabeth stood, taking the book from his hands and placed it on the cushion. 

"I was thinking maybe we should do something else tonight." 

"Oh?" 

"Something, I'm very ready for now." 

"You mean…you are?" 

She nodded. 

Jack wrapped her arms around her, holding her as close as he could. It wasn't close enough. "I love you, Elizabeth. With all my heart." 

"I love you Jack. I'm so glad I'm your wife." 

With grace and ease, Jack lifted Elizabeth up in his strong arms and carried her off to their room, ready to show her how much.


	10. Chapter 10

***A friendly warning….this chapter is going to be emotional. Keep tissues ready!***

A few days later…. 

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth…" Abigail said, touching her arm. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Abigail. What is it?" 

"Are you feeling ok? You've been very quiet." 

"Just a lot on my mind, I guess." 

"Such as a certain handsome, blacksmith husband?" 

Elizabeth blushed, sipping her coffee. "Yeah. He's always on my mind lately." 

"As he should be. You are newlyweds and distracting thoughts are completely normal." 

She was certainly distracted. There was nothing like knowing that she would see him in just a few hours, wrapped up tight in his arms, enjoying his kisses…. 

However, that wasn't all that was on her mind. She had received a letter from Julie, finally. After over two years of no contact or response, she finally wrote to her. But for some reason, Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to open the envelope. 

"Mama!" Sammy said, pouting as he ran to her side. 

"Hi, baby. What's that pout about?" 

"Travis and Kyle won't let me play with them! I want to play kickball too." 

Travis and Kyle were two older boys, about ten years old that had just traveled from the overfilled orphanage about one hundred miles away. 

"Let's go let Miss Mary and Miss Cat know, okay?" 

"I wanna go home. I want Daddy." 

"We need to stay a few more hours. Maybe you should take a nap, sweetie." 

"Can I stay with you?" 

"Of course, but you need to close your eyes." 

"Will you sing, Mama?" 

"Oh, alright." She picked him up and laid him down. "Close your eyes now," she told him gently. 

"From this valley they say you are leaving

We shall miss your bright eyes and sweet smile

For you take with you all of the sunshine

That has brightened our pathway a while

Then come sit by my side if you love me

Do not hasten to bid me adieu

Just remember the Red River Valley

And the cowboy that's loved you so true."

"I've forgotten how well you sing, Elizabeth. That was lovely." 

"Thank you." She looked down at her son in her arms. She rocked and ran her hands through his hair as he slipped into sleep. 

…. 

A few hours later, Elizabeth, Helen, and Sammy headed home to cook dinner. Elizabeth had a ham ready to go and some potatoes and beans. 

As they walked in the door, she saw Julie's letter on the counter. 

"Mama? Who's that from?" Sammy wondered. 

"My sister, Julie." 

"Aren't you gonna read it?" 

"Maybe later." 

"I gonna go play." 

"I go!" Helen said, following her brother into the living room. 

Elizabeth stuffed the letter in her apron pocket once she tied it around her waist.

Jack came home about two hours later to a home smelling of ham and buttered potatoes. His mouth watered thinking of eating his wife's food. 

"Dat!" Helen ran over and hugged his knees and giggled when he picked her up and kissed her neck. 

"Hi, Daisy girl. Did you have a good day?" 

"Ya. Miss you." 

"I missed you too. Where's Sammy and Me-Me?" 

"Supper." 

"Cooking supper? Maybe we should go see them." 

She nodded, her dark curls bouncing. So they walked in the kitchen. Sammy was sitting on the counter watching Elizabeth stir the beans on the stove. 

Something was wrong though. Elizabeth was stirring but she wasn't watching or listening to Sammy chattering beside her. She stared out the window, not blinking. 

"Elizabeth? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

She startled when she heard his voice and wiped her cheek with a quick flick of her hand. "Hi, dinner is almost ready if you want to clean up." 

Jack put Helen down and lifted Sammy down too. "Why don't you two go play for a few minutes?" 

They scampered off and Jack walked closer to Elizabeth. He took the beans off the heat and the spoon out of her hand before turning her to face him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please tell me." It hurt him to see her struggling.

She handed him a letter, unopened from her apron pocket. 

"From Julie?" 

"Yes." 

"You haven't read it? Elizabeth, it's been so long. I'm surprised you haven't read it ten times over by now." 

"I'm scared to open it. Jack, what if she says that they don't want us to come for Thanksgiving or that I'm not welcome there anymore? What if something horrible has happened and that's why she finally wrote me back?" 

He gently kissed her lips and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Whatever it says, we will get through it together. But we won't know unless we open it." 

"Me-Me! Supper?" 

Elizabeth stepped back and smiled at Helen. "Dat can help you wash up and then we can eat." 

"Sammy too?" 

"Sammy too." 

Later, they gave the kids a bubble bath, put them to bed, and then made tea before he brought up the letter again. 

"Will you read it, Jack?" 

He sat down on the couch with her and opened the letter. 

As he read, Elizabeth watched his face, hoping for a clue about what was in it.

"Honey? What does it say?" 

He looked at her, then back to the letter, and then he folded it and put his arm around her. 

"We need to go to there, Elizabeth. Soon." 

"Why? Jack, is it my parents?" His words were scaring her. 

"Elizabeth, its Viola." 

"Vi? What's wrong with her?" 

He handed her the letter and pulled her closer, knowing she was going to be needing him soon. 

Dearest Elizabeth,

Please come home. We need you, Mom needs you. Elizabeth, Viola is sick. The doctors say its cancer in her uterus. They say she is too sick to operate and there is nothing they can do to save her.

Charles is beside himself with grief and thankfully little Charlie is too young to understand what's happening. I don't know what he will do when she's gone. I don't know what any of us will do.

Please come, Beth. I beg you. I love you. 

Julie

Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's chest and let her tears flow. 

He held her tighter and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"I need to go, Jack. I have to get there before she…." She couldn't let herself finish the thought. 

"I know. I'll see to stage and train tickets for us tomorrow." 

…. 

Two days later the four of them left on the stage toward Aberdeen where they would hop on the train to Alberta. 

The kids enjoyed the train ride which helped because Jack only had Elizabeth to worry about. And he was worried. She was very quiet and he had seen her crying a few times. 

He understood losing a sibling. It was very hard to get through. 

"Sweetheart?" He reached over and grabbed her fingers. "Elizabeth." 

She looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. She hadn't slept in almost twenty four hours. "Jack, I don't want her to die," she croaked out, her hand covering her mouth to stifle a sob. 

The kids slept on the seat facing them so they hadn't heard. 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Of course you don't, sweetheart. It's one of the most difficult things to go through and no one should have to." 

"Maybe the doctor is wrong?" 

"Maybe but Julie sounded pretty sure in the letter." 

He held her for the remaining hours of the train trip until the whistle blew and the train slowed. 

"ALBERTA! ARRIVING NOW IN ALBERTA!" the porter announced to the train car. 

Once they were off the train, Elizabeth took the children to the depot to use the washrooms while Jack waited for their trunk. 

When they returned, he noticed she looked a bit more refreshed than before. "Maybe we should find some place to eat before heading to your parent's home." 

If it were up to her, she would go straight there, wanting to see her sister.  
However, the children were probably on the verge of starving. "Yes, if I'm correct, there is a café just down the block." 

Jack arranged for a porter to take their trunk into the depot and they would return later to get it. 

Elizabeth ate a few bites of her meal while the children devoured theirs. Jack watched her, that concerned look on his face. 

Finally they were in a carriage, their trunk in tow, on their way to her parents home. When they pulled in, Jack tried not to act surprised at the size of the home. She had told him her father was a very important man in the city so it stood to reason that they had money as well. 

"This your house, Mama?" Sammy asked. 

"Not any more, sweetheart, but it used to be." 

"Wow! Big." 

"Yes." 

As Jack helped everyone out of the carriage, a tall, dark haired, well dressed man, about his age came outside the door. 

"Beth?" 

"Charles." He rushed toward her and hugged her, instantly putting Jack on alert. He knew this must be Viola's husband but he seemed very familiar with Elizabeth. Jack's wife. "I'm so sorry, Charles. How is she?" 

He shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. "It won't be long. I just needed to come outside for some air." 

"Mama?" Sammy said, pulling on her skirt. 

"Charles, this is my son Samuel, my daughter Helen, and my husband Jack Thornton. Everyone, this is Viola's husband and our good friend, Charles Kensington." 

Jack, holding Helen, stepped forward and offered his hand. "Its good to meet you. I'm so sorry for what you're going through." 

"Thank you. It's good to meet you too." 

Helen shivered and snuggled closer into Jack's neck. "Cold, Dat." 

"Why don't we all go inside?" Jack suggested. 

As they entered the home, an older man, gray haired and also well dressed, stood watching. "Bethie?" 

"Father," Elizabeth whispered before walking into his open arms. 

"I'm glad you're home where you belong," he told her, not even paying attention to the other visitors. 

"I need to see Vi. Where is she?" 

"In her old bedroom." 

Elizabeth held out her hand to Jack who stepped forward and took it. "Jack, this is my father, William Thatcher. Father, my husband, Jack and our children, Helen and Samuel." 

"Husband." William said the word and appeared to appraise Jack, his eyes taking in his appearance. 

"Yes, husband," Elizabeth repeated. She knew her father hadn't likely heard about her marriage unless Julie told him. "We were married three months ago. Now, the children need a nap soon, will we stay in my room?" 

William nodded. Jack offered his hand to his father-in-law. "Its good to meet you, sir, even in these circumstances." 

William hesitated but eventually shook Jack's hand. "Beth will show you your room." 

Elizabeth showed Jack and the kids to their room. "I'm going to Viola." Jack gave her a hug and kiss. 

"I love you. If you need me, I'm here." Elizabeth nodded and walked out of the room. 

….. 

Elizabeth quietly entered Viola's room. Julie stood by the window, watching the rain fall. Grace, their mother, sat next to the bed, holding Viola's hand while Charles did the same on the other side. 

Elizabeth walked over and touched Julie, making her jump. 

"Beth," she whispered, hugging her tight and crying into her shoulder. 

"Shhh, Julie. It's ok." Elizabeth rubbed her back and held her, just like Jack had done for her. She found it comforting so she thought Julie might too. 

Grace stood and hugged her daughters. "I'm glad you're home, Beth." 

"Of course I'm here. I needed to see Vi." 

Elizabeth walked over and kissed Vi's forehead before sitting in Grace's seat. 

Vi opened her eyes and looked at Elizabeth. "Beth," she whispered. "You're here." 

"Of course I am. I missed you, Vi." Vi raised her hand and touched Elizabeth's. 

"I'm sick." 

"I know you are." 

"I need you to know something, Beth." 

"Tell me later, Vi. You need to rest now." 

"I don't have later…Beth…" 

Beth sat on the bed next to her and listened. "Go ahead." 

"I was so mad at you, Beth, for leaving. I told Julie that she shouldn't write to you. It was wrong, so wrong. I'm sorry. I love you so much, Beth. Please forgive me." 

"Shhh." Elizabeth was hurt but she wasn't going to hold a grudge against her sister on her death bed. "I forgive you, Vi. I love you too." 

"Promise." 

"Promise what?" 

"Promise me that Charles and Charlie will be okay without me. Please take care of them." 

"Vi, they will be okay. The whole family will take care of them." 

Charles sat listening to his wife as tears flowed down his face. It was time and he could tell. She was tying up loose ends, saying goodbye. 

She called Julie and Grace over and then asked Charles to get Charlie. "Vi, I don't know if he should.." 

"Please. I need to see him." 

As she waited, Vi closed her eyes and appeared to be having trouble breathing. "Its ok, Vi. Just a little longer and you won't be in pain anymore." She bent down and kissed her once more and then backed up. 

Julie, Grace, and Elizabeth stepped out to give them privacy. Elizabeth immediately walked to her room, needing to see her own kids and husband. 

"Sweetheart?" Jack looked up as she walked in the door. 

She sank against the door and sat on the floor and wept. "Hold me," she told him. "Just hold me and don't let go." 

"I won't. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

***I want to thank you all for bearing with me. I know some of you were upset by such a sad chapter after Jack and Elizabeth finally get together, however, life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. Death happens and it doesn't wait for us to be ready. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones following. Stick with me***

A week later….

Elizabeth sat with Jack and the kids in William's study after Vi's funeral.

"I don't understand why you need to leave again, Beth."

"We both have jobs, Father. We have a home there and a life there. We can't stay here."

"You can live here and you wouldn't have to work, Beth. I'm sure I can find something for Jack to do too."

"Father, look, this isn't where I belong anymore."

"Mama," Helen said, climbing in her lap. That was the first time she hadn't called her Me-Me.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Mama, hold."

Elizabeth held her tight which helped both of them. She had needed the extra love to get through the last week.

Sammy climbed up and sat between his parents and leaned against Jack. "Daddy, we go home now?"

"Soon, bud. Very soon."

Helen got down from Elizabeth's lap and walked over to William. "Hold pease?"

Elizabeth watched her father's face soften as he picked her up. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck and held on and William cried.

The week had been so difficult and Elizabeth couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to lose a child. Helen and Sammy were so deeply in her heart and losing them was unimaginable to her.

It was also very hard to see her father upset. He was always the strong, stern one.

"Is okay, Gumpa," Helen told him, concerned he was crying. "Is okay."

It wasn't ok but he soaked up his new granddaughter's love as if it would be, just because of her.

Jack took the kids to the washroom a few moments later and Elizabeth took the opportunity to talk with her Father alone.

"Father? Can I speak with you for a moment?" He nodded. She walked over and sat on his desk next to him. "I want to be honest about something and I hope you will do the same. When Paul died and I decided to move to Hope Valley, I felt very hurt that you didn't support my decision. I just want you to know the reason why I left."

"I know why."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I know that you wanted to start over where there weren't any bad memories."

"Yes and I also wanted to have a family but not here. I am not comfortable here, Father. I didn't want to marry someone from this circle just because I was expected to. I wanted it to be my choice."

"You made your choice. You have what you wanted."

"Yes, but I don't want you to be angry about it."

"I'm not."

"You keep asking me to stay when you know that I don't want to."

"I don't want to lose another daughter!" he blurted, his tears coming again. "I just buried one and now you are leaving me too. It's not supposed to be this way, Elizabeth. It's just not!"

"Father, I'm not leaving you forever. We will come visit you."

He stood and looked out the window. "It's not the same."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and rested his chin on her head. "I love you, Father. You believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, dear. I know. It's just so hard to not see you every day and not know if are ok."

"I will write to you every week. Maybe you and Mother can come visit for Christmas. We would love to have you."

"I will speak with her."

…..

Three days later….

Elizabeth sighed as they walked into their home in Hope Valley. It was wonderful to be home again.

"Jack?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"What if we spent Thanksgiving at the orphanage? Would that be okay with you?"

"That would be just fine."

"Thank you."

Jack put the trunk down and then stepped up close to her. "Honey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm trying to be." A single tear slipped down her cheek and she looked away.

"Come here." He wrapped her in his arms and held her. "I know what it's like, Elizabeth. I'm here if you want to talk at all."

She didn't want to talk so she stepped back and wiped her cheeks. "I'm going to see what we need for supper and then I will head to the mercantile. Will you watch the children?"

"Of course."

"Mama? I go?" Helen asked her when she was walking out the door. "Pease, Mama! I good."

Elizabeth picked her up and gave her a kiss. "You are a good girl, sweetie, but Mama needs to be alone for a few minutes. Can you stay with Daddy?"

"Mama home?"

"Yes, I'll come home very soon. I promise."

"Ok, Mama." Elizabeth gave her another kiss and put her on the floor and then shut the door behind her.

As she walked to the Mercantile her mind wandered to Viola and Charles and two year old Charlie. The poor child cried every night for his Mama. Elizabeth cried every night for her too. Growing up, Elizabeth had been closest to Julie, but Vi was still her sister, someone she looked up to. Now, all she had were memories and the guilt of not speaking with her for the past two years.

She wiped her cheeks as she walked into the Mercantile and took a deep breath. "Flour, eggs, butter and some kind of meat. Oh and coffee," she muttered to herself.

"Mrs. Thornton?"

"Jesse, you can call me Beth. No need for formality."

"Beth, I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

"Thank you, Jesse."

"If there is anything you need, let me know."

"Thank you." She put a small chicken in her basket along with a sack of flour. "Any eggs today?"

"Yes, ma'am. Fresh right here. How many would you like?"

"A dozen maybe? And I don't see any butter."

"Plum out. Mrs. Tyler hasn't brought any by lately."

"Ok then. I just need a sack of coffee and I'll be all set."

"Elizabeth?" Abigail said from the doorway.

"Hi," she greeted, her voice shaky. She had missed her friend.

"All set, Beth," Jesse told her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth walked toward Abigail and headed outside with her.

Abigail slipped her arm through Elizabeth's as they walked. "How are you doing?"

"I'm…not very good." The tears started again and Abigail led her the opposite way from home.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I just…I feel guilty. I hadn't spoken to her in so long."

"Not for lack of trying," Abigail pointed out.

"I know but the fact remains, I can't fix it now. She's gone. I'll never talk to her again."

"You arrived before she passed, right?"

"Yes, and of all things, she apologized to me. Apparently she had told Julie not to write back to me. They all felt abandoned when I left. And then there's Jack and our children."

"What about them?"

"I'm sure they're feeling neglected too. I mean Jack and I just started living our lives as husband and wife and now it's been almost two weeks and the kids…I can tell they miss me and they don't understand why I'm not the same as I was before."

"Elizabeth, listen to me." Abigail stopped walking and turned to face her. "Jack is fine. He understands what it's like to lose a sibling. He will be there ready and willing when you're ready again. And children are resilient. They know you love them and you're their mother and they will give you so much love whenever you need it."

Elizabeth nodded. She felt a little better.

"As far as your sister and parents, just resolve to do better. Write to them, visit them. Everything will work out."

….

Alberta

Julie walked Charlie around the room, trying to calm him. He missed his mother very much and didn't understand why she wasn't the one holding him.

Charles was at his wits end, dealing with raising him alone. He was dealing with his own grief all the while trying to deal with Charlie's. He had no idea how he was going to make it.

Charles slipped out of the room, not able to take another minute of the crying that was now his son's only emotion. He sat on the steps leading upstairs and cried. He was lost without Vi. She was such a wonderful mother and wife and now he had to somehow do both jobs of mother and father.

Charles' mother Edith walked down the stairs and sat next to him. "Son, it's going to be okay. I promise you." He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder as if he was a child.

"Mom, I don't know how to get him through this. He's miserable."

"As are you, my love. When I lost your father, I was the same. We all are. You must just take it one day at a time and if that is too much take it one hour at a time." She held him for a few minutes, giving him love that only a mother had to give. "I'm here, Charles. If you need anything, I am here. And it appears that Charlie's Aunt Julie has succeeded in getting him to stop crying."

"Is it horrible that I am thanking God right now for that?"

"Of course not. He knows you love him he just doesn't understand why Viola isn't here. That's a blessing, really. He is very young so after a while, he just won't remember what happened."

Charles didn't want him to forget his mother but he knew she was right and Charles would try his best to get them both through it. One hour at a time.

….

Hope Valley

Elizabeth returned home after her conversation with Abigail. She felt a bit better after knowing that she was doing fine and what she was feeling was normal.

She also resolved to make the evening a good one for all involved. First thing, as she walked in the door, she smiled.

Jack saw her and smiled back. "Look, kids, Mama's home."

The children got up and ran to her, giving her big hugs. "Hi, babies. Thank you for your hugs!"

Jack walked over and gave her a kiss. "It seems your walk did the trick. Feeling better?"

"A bit yes."

"Good."

The kids ran back to their book and Elizabeth headed into the kitchen to start cooking the chicken.

"Need any help?" Jack asked.

"Not really. I'm just going to get this chicken in the oven and then go unpack the trunk."

"I already did."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I thought it might help you not be overwhelmed."

"It does. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I meant what I told you earlier, sweetheart. I'm here to talk or whatever you need."

"I talked with Abigail and it helped. I feel better."

She washed her hands and headed into their bedroom to change clothes. He followed.

"You talked with Abigail?"

"Yes. She lost a husband before and she's one of my best friends."

"I've lost a sibling and my father. I thought I was your best friend."

"I know and you are, Jack."

"Why wouldn't you talk to me? You've barely talked to me for the last almost two weeks and I've offered so many times. I'm your husband, Elizabeth."

"I know you are. She found me at the store and we took a walk."

"I'm going to go for my own walk now. I'll be back later."

"Will you be here for dinner?"

"I don't know." She watched him leave the room hurt. That hadn't been her intent. The last thing she wanted was anyone to be hurt.

She finished changing and walked into the living room to see the children.

….

Jack walked to the stream behind the orphanage. He sat on the grass under the tree where he and Elizabeth and the children had their numerous picnics.

He was pretty sure he had overreacted to Elizabeth's conversation with Abigail. The whole trip had been so difficult. So many emotions flowed through that family. Sadness, guilt, anger. All of it brought back his own feelings of loss. He had forced himself to be strong for Elizabeth and the children but now, he didn't know what to do with them. Apparently getting angry at Elizabeth was how it manifested itself.

"Hey, Jack."

Bill Avery had walked up and Jack hadn't noticed. "Hi, Bill."

"May I join you?" Jack gestured for him to have a seat. "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No. I guess I am frustrated."

"Frustrated about what?"

"Elizabeth's sister died, you know? I tried to be a good husband and father and be there for her and I offered numerous times to talk with her about whatever she needed. She never took me up on it. So today, we got home and I could tell she was miserable and so I offered again. Instead, she took a walk by herself to the store so I watched the kids. When she came home, she told me she talked to Abigail and she is feeling a little better now."

"And you feel like she should have talked to you."

"Yes! Am I wrong to feel that way?"

"Of course not. A wife should talk to her husband."

"But…."

"This marriage of yours, how was it going before her sister died?"

"Great. At least I thought so. We always get along and we were happy and the kids were happy."

"Did you and Elizabeth talk a lot then?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend. We talked every night, read together every night. I don't see why that matters."

"Are there things that she doesn't know about you?"

"I suppose there is."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I don't know, but this is important, Bill. I was there for her when her sister passed and I did all I could to tell her I cared. Why choose Abigail over me?"

"Do you love her, Jack?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Love is patient."

"Yes. I know. I am a patient man."

"Continue to be patient. Listen to what she is telling you."

"She didn't tell me anything. She told Abigail."

"Okay, then listen to what she isn't telling you. Maybe there is a reason that she chose Abigail." Bill stood up and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "See you Sunday at service?"

"Yes. Thank you, Bill." Now, not only was Jack frustrated, he was confused. The only thing he could think of to do was go home and talk to Elizabeth. That's what he wanted, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack walked in just as they were finishing dinner. He sat down and put some chicken and potatoes on his plate.

"I'm sorry there's no bread or butter."

"Its fine," he said quietly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Can we go for a walk after supper?"

"Of course we can. We can go outside and watch for shooting stars. I used to do that with my brother when we were a little older than you."

"You have a brother?"

"I did, he was Helen's Daddy. He passed away."

"Oh. Like Mama's sister?"

"Yes."

"That's sad. I think my first Mama and Daddy passed away too."

"Yes, they did, Sam."

"I don't remember. I'm glad you are my Daddy now. And I'm glad Miss Beth is my Mama."

Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her cheeks. "We are glad too and we love you so much," Elizabeth told him.

"And me?" Helen asked.

"Yes, and you, Daisy girl," Jack told her.

After the dishes were soaking in water and the chicken was in the icebox, Jack helped the kids put on their shoes and coats and hats while Elizabeth grabbed her shawl and slipped her own shoes on.

They headed out behind their house to the small meadow. Jack put two blankets on the ground and the kids laid down on one and he sat on the other. Elizabeth stood for a moment and looked up toward the moon.

"Sweetheart, will you sit here so we can talk?"

She nodded and sat next to him. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry I made you angry. I didn't mean to."

He scooted closer and took her hand. "Can I be honest?" he asked her.

"Please."

"It hurt that you wouldn't talk to me but you talked to Abigail. I've tried to be there for you through this hard time and truthfully it was a little hard for me too. I lost someone very close to me not very long ago and seeing you and your family in the same situation brought those feelings back."

She hadn't thought about how hard it must have been for Jack. "Are you doing alright, Jack? I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own grief."

"No, sweetheart, I didn't mean you should have paid attention to me. I just….I mean, we have this huge, sad thing in common and we can help each other through it. I wanted to help you."

"But then I talked to Abigail instead." He nodded. "Jack, its been awhile since I had a husband to lean on. Its been two years. I was used to relying on myself and then Abigail once I moved here. I guess I forgot that I need to communicate with you and not her. Please forgive me."

He slipped his fingers behind her neck and gently pulled her forward until their lips met. "I love you, Elizabeth. Of course I forgive you."

She smiled and gave him another kiss. "Good. Do you think that you could draw us a bath after we put the kids in bed?"

"Both of us?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

….

About two weeks later…

It was Thanksgiving and Jack was hunting for turkeys. He needed at least two according to Elizabeth. They had extra children this year at the orphanage for Thanksgiving along with them, including Pastor Avery.

Thankfully, they also had two large hams and a lot of potatoes, beans, bread, and pies. No one would starve, that was for sure.

After three hours of hunting and only getting one turkey, Jack gave up. Then, he saw a rabbit. He took aim and got it with one shot. "Yes!"

He walked back to the orphanage feeling proud, even though he wasn't entirely successful.

He walked into the kitchen. "Alright, ladies. I got a turkey."

"Just one?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't know if that's enough."

"And a rabbit!"

"Oh! That will be good."

"Thank you, Jack," Abigail said, kissing his cheek. "This is wonderful. Elizabeth would you clean the rabbit?"

"Uh…can't he do it? He shot it."

"Come on, sweetheart," Jack prompted with a laugh. "I'll teach you how. You never know when you'll need this particular skill."

"Do I have to?" she asked, hesitating.

"You sound like Sammy. Yes, you have to."

"Fine." She followed him outside and watched and listened as he removed the fur. It was disgusting and she never planned on skinning a rabbit herself.

"There. Next time you can do it."

"Hey there, Thorntons!" Pastor Avery called out, toting a chicken in his hands.

"Hi! More food! Great, Abigail is in the kitchen. You'll make her day, Pastor," Elizabeth told him.

"That's the plan," he said with a wink.

When they walked in a few moments later, they stopped. Elizabeth looked at Jack and raised her eyebrows. Pastor Avery and Abigail were kissing. It was sweet and she was happy for her friend.

"Ahem," Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt but we have the rabbit ready."

"Oh, um, thank you," Abigail said, blushing and stuttering. "Elizabeth would you help me dress this chicken and the turkey?"

"Of course." She gave Jack a kiss and walked over to help.

….

That evening after Jack, Elizabeth, and their kids went home, Bill helped Abigail in the kitchen.

"Abby, are you angry?"

"At what?"

"I kissed you. I'm sorry that I didn't ask if it was okay first. I've been wanting to kiss you for months and I couldn't help myself."

"Bill, I'm not angry. I'm a bit confused. We aren't courting and usually I don't just kiss someone if we aren't in a relationship."

"What if we were? Am I wrong about how you feel? I thought we were on the same page. We eat dinner a few times a week and lunch after church service."

"We eat dinner here, Bill. With about eight little chaperones not to mention Mary and Cat. And lunch on Sunday is always with someone else too."

"If I asked you to eat at the café, with just me, would you go?"

"Yes."

"As a clear act of courtship?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will eat with you alone and then see what happens after that."

He nodded and took the wet dish from her hand to dry. He was rusty at this courting thing and he was probably doing it wrong but the strong, kind lady standing next to him was intriguing and if he wasn't mistaken, she hadn't pushed him away when he kissed her. In fact, he was pretty sure she had kissed him back.

….

"Did you know about Bill and Abigail?" Jack asked as they slipped under the covers.

"Know what?"

"Well, they kissed. That must mean something."

"It means one or the both of them are attracted but as far as I know, they aren't courting." Elizabeth kissed his jaw and then snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. "I liked it when you were courting me. It made me feel needed and special."

He reached up and covered her hand with his and kissed her forehead. "I do need you and you are very special to me."

"I know and I need you too."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

As he felt her breathing slow and her body relax against his, he closed his eyes and thought about resuming courting her. He always wanted her to feel needed and special. She deserved that.

In the morning, Jack got up and made eggs, sausage, bread with butter, and coffee. Then he carried her plate and coffee into their room and put it next to her on the table.

"Mmm. That smells great," she mumbled opening her eyes.

"I made breakfast for you, Elizabeth." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"That's very sweet of you." She sat up and tucked her curls behind her ear before accepting his hand for the blessing.

"Dear God, thank you for this food and our family and friends. Thank you for helping us get through the rough patches in our life and please help us to always remember to talk to each other and rely on you and each other in the future. Please forgive us our shortcomings. Through your son Jesus' name, Amen."

"Amen." She reached out and hugged him for a moment, appreciating the thoughtful prayer. He wanted their life to be happy and carefree but he acknowledged the fact that it wasn't always going to be and that they needed to rely on God first and then themselves to get through it. "You're a good man, Jack. I love you."

"I love you too." He handed her the plate and got up.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?"

"I need to get a plate ready for the kids because they…."

"Dat!" Helen said walking in their room, her little bare feet slapping on the floor. "Cold!"

He scooped her up and held her in the warmth of his arms. "Well, where are your socks, Daisy girl?"

"Don't know? Potty."

"Ok. We need to put socks and boots and your coat on so that we can go outside."

"Cold!" she snuggled into his embrace and shivered.

"Let's hurry then."

Elizabeth smiled as he hurried to the kids room and got her ready. She ate slowly hoping he would come join her but instead, she heard him chatting with both kids in the kitchen while he gave them food.

As she dressed she said a prayer of gratitude for her family and for Charlie and Charles back home in Alberta.

….

Alberta…

Julie tucked Charlie into his bed and nearly bumped into Charles as she walked out of his room.

"Oh! Sorry."

"That's ok."

"Did you need something?"

He needed Vi back but he wasn't going to say that. It had been almost a month and the pain still stole his breath. He tried to work, knowing he needed to provide for his son but he didn't feel like it. The saddest part was he wasn't remembering good things about Vi. All his brain seemed to recall was the image of her lying in bed, pale and weak. It recalled the moments where she begged him for one more kiss before she gave up and her heart stopped.

"Charles?" Julie touched his arm, concern filling her. He was crying and it was so hard to see him like that.

"I'm sorry." He walked away but she stopped him.

"Charles, wait. Are you ok?"

"No. I don't think I ever will be again."

"You will. I know it. But it's only been a month. You can't expect to feel better right now."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep yourself from bursting into tears or getting sad."

"I don't. I try not to cry while I'm with Charlie because it confuses him. I try to save it for when I'm alone." She walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged. It took a moment but eventually he wrapped his arms around her too. "I'm here if you ever need to talk."

He let go and nodded and then walked away.

…..

About a week later…

"Beth, you have a letter," Jesse told her, pulling it from the cubby behind him.

"Oh, thank you, Jesse." She put it in her pocket and went on looking at the yarn. She wanted to knit scarves and mittens for the kids and a scarf for Jack as well as Christmas presents. She had saved a bit of money from her pay to purchase it. Now, Christmas was three weeks away and she was running out of time.

She added the yarn to her basket along with chocolate, butter, milk, flour, and sugar. She was going to make cookies with the kids later.

"Can I help you carry that basket?" she heard from behind her.

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd. I think I can handle it but thank you."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Thornton. How is the family?"

"Doing well," she stated right before she got lightheaded and almost fell over.

Jesse and the doctor rushed over and held her upright. "Are you ok?" Jesse asked, giving her a chair to sit on.

"Yes. I'm not sure what happened."

Dr. Shepherd put his fingers around her wrist and took her pulse. "Maybe you should come over to the clinic."

"I'm fine. I promise. Maybe I just need to eat something."

After a few moments she left the store, refusing Dr. Shepherd's offer to walk her home and promising him to come see him if she still felt poorly.

She didn't want to go see him. She was scared. She had noticed her clothes getting tighter and she wasn't feeling well most days, getting lightheaded and having headaches. She told no one but she worried that she was suffering from something like Vi had. The last thing she wanted was to be sick and for Jack and the children to lose her. She wanted to live with them for years and years.

Then the tears started. She couldn't stop. A lot of times, she would slip out of bed at night and cry in the living room, convinced she was still grieving or maybe just going crazy. Now put together with all the other symptoms, she was worried.

When she got home, she dried her cheeks and pasted on a smile. "Who wants to make cookies?"


	13. Chapter 13

A few days before Christmas….

Elizabeth made the kid's beds for her parents to sleep in. The kids were going to sleep on the floor in her and Jack's room for the week that Grace and William visited.

Jack had just gone to town to meet the stage because they were arriving today.

She was nervous. She had even thrown up that morning due to nerves. Or at least that was what she told herself. Thankfully, she had made it outside the back door so Jack had no idea.

It was getting worse. Her headaches were not easing, the crying was still happening, and now she was nauseated. She decided as she made the beds that she would go to see Dr. Shepherd as soon as she could.

"Mama! Dat home!" Helen said, running into the room. "Gumpa here!" Elizabeth smiled as she ran back out and greeted them. Oh, the little ones made her happy. She needed to be around to raise them. To be at their weddings and to meet her own grandchildren.

As she headed to the door, her tears flowed embarrassingly. She dried them just as her parents walked in.

"Hi!" she said with a smile. Her mother immediately noticed something was wrong.

She hugged Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Of course. I'm so happy you're here."

After the hugs and hello's Elizabeth showed the kid's bedroom to her parents but offered her and Jack's room as another option. "Jack and I can stay in the kid's room if you would like."

"Of course not, dear. You and Jack keep your room. We will be just fine."

Elizabeth nodded and turned to leave but almost ran into the door. The room was spinning and Grace grabbed her and led her to the bed, shooing William out and shutting the door. "Elizabeth, I know there is something wrong. Now I am going to insist that you tell me what it is."

"I'm fine. I just lost my balance."

"You come to the door in tears, your eyes all red and now you almost faint? That is not nothing. Tell me."

"Mother, I don't know. It's been happening for a long time and I'm scared. I don't want to die. Jack and the kids need me."

"Tell me from the beginning."

"My clothes are tight around the middle and I get so lightheaded and my head aches. I cry all the time. I don't know what's going on."

"Are you throwing up too?"

"I did this morning but I thought maybe I was just nervous that you were coming."

"Sweetheart, I don't think you are sick. I think you are pregnant."

"Oh, Mother. You know as well as I do that I can't be pregnant. Paul and I tried for two years and nothing. It's not a possibility for me."

"When was your last monthly?"

"It's been awhile, but what if this is what Viola had? What if I am going to die too?" She sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

They heard a knock and then the door opened. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack, come in," Grace told him. He walked in and shut the door. "Now, listen. Jack, I want you to take your wife to see the town doctor."

"Why? Honey, what's wrong?" He knelt in front of her and looked closely. "You look so tired. Are you sick?"

"I don't know. I don't feel good, Jack."

"What doesn't feel good?"

Grace got up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You've had all those things going on and you didn't tell me? Why not?"

"I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to me, Jack."

"Then we will go to see Doc." He stood and helped her up and then led her out of the room, wrapped her coat around her, and led her into town.

When they arrived at the clinic, the nurse, Faith, greeted them. "Oh dear. What's wrong, Beth?"

"Is the doctor here?"

"Yes. Just one moment." Faith walked out of the room and returned a moment later. "You can head on back to the examination room."

…..

About twenty minutes later, Dr. Shepherd took them to his office. "So, you are not dying, Beth, contrary to what you think."

"Oh! Thank you, God!" Elizabeth sobbed. "I was so scared."

Jack was so relieved but now he wanted to know what it was that was making her ill. "So what's wrong with her?"

"Let me ask one more thing, Elizabeth. You were married before, right?"

"Yes."

"And you tried to have children?"

"Yes, for two years and then he got sick and passed away."

"Well, I am not sure why you didn't get pregnant before but you are now."

"What?" Jack and Elizabeth said together.

"You are pregnant. About three months, I'd estimate."

"But, I can't….I mean..." she stuttered, looking at Jack who had a huge smile on his face. "Jack?"

"A baby, sweetheart. We are going to have a baby!"

"You're sure, doctor?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Congratulations."

Elizabeth was shocked to say the least. Dr. Shepherd left the room to give them a moment.

Jack turned his chair to face hers. "Elizabeth. This is wonderful." He pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations, Mama."

….

Needless to say, the house that night was full of excitement. Jack doted on Elizabeth, not letting her lift a finger. He and William made the ham for dinner with potatoes and fresh bread. After dinner he did the dishes allowing her to spend time with her parents and the children.

Once the children were asleep and her parents in bed, Jack made them tea and led her into their bedroom.

Elizabeth changed into her cotton nightgown and joined Jack in bed. She sat against the headboard and sipped her tea.

"What are you feeling?" he asked her. All afternoon she had been so shocked. He was ecstatic.

"I'm…I don't know. Happy isn't enough to cover it. I've always wanted a big family. I dreamed of getting married and having a handful of children and living with my husband until we were old and gray. Then it didn't happen. It was an impossibility. Now, I can't even believe it, you know?"

"Yeah. I'm so amazed. I think that if it's a boy, I want the name Thomas."

"And if it's a girl, Violet in honor of Viola."

He rested his hand on her tummy and smiled. "Either way, this baby is going to smothered in love and more beautiful than any other baby in the world."

Elizabeth smiled, covering his hand with hers. "Why's that?"

"Because you're its mother and I've never seen anyone more beautiful, inside and out, than you."

She put her cup down and slipped down next to him under the covers. "You're not so bad yourself, husband."

"Is that so?" He touched her cheek and smiled as he traced her jaw.

"Mmhm. Your eyes and eyelashes and dimples, not to mention those lips. Good heavens."

He smirked and pulled her closer, kissing her.

"Mm. Sorry, hon. None of that with kids in the room."

"They're sleeping."

"They could wake up. It will only be a week and…."

"A week!" he said a bit louder than he intended. "Good grief. You are a test of my patience, woman."

"I try." She kissed him again and put her head over his heart, her favorite place to lay. "Good night, honey."

"Night, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you."

…..

With all the joy and smiles the night before, Elizabeth didn't expect to feel anxious and unsure the next day. For some reason, she didn't feel pregnant. Yes, she was nauseated and light headed, but that just made her feel sick.

As she made breakfast that morning, she tried to ignore the gooey, slippery eggs as she cracked them into a bowl and added the last of the milk and some pepper.

"Good morning, Beth," he father said, walking into the room.

"Morning, Father."

As she stirred the mixture into the pan, she looked away, trying not to run outside.

It didn't work. She bolted for the outdoors and vomited. After a few moments of breathing the deep cool air, she came back in to her father stirring the eggs and making her tea.

"So asking how you are probably isn't necessary," he said with a chuckle.

"No, probably not." She sat down and breathed through her mouth and out through her nose.

"I'm very happy for you, Beth. I know you've always wanted to be a mother."

"I am a mother. Helen and Sammy fill my heart. I didn't think being pregnant was going to happen for me. It's such a shock."

William gave her a plate with a slice of bread on it and a cup of tea. "This should help." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Father."

"Mama!" Sammy called, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Hi."

"Hi," she said with a smile.

He walked closer and gave her a hug around the neck. "Hold, please." He had learned that from Helen.

She picked him up and held him tight. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Gotta go!"

He hurried to put his shoes and a coat on and ran outside to the outhouse, causing both adults to chuckle.

"How old is he now?"

"About four."

"About?"

"Well, he was under a year when he came to the orphanage so he couldn't tell us his age and he had no family to tell us either. So his birthday was set for August 10th."

"And Helen?"

"Helen, of course, is Jack's niece so he and Charlotte confirmed her birthday as March 21st."

Jack walked in, Helen in his arms. "Mama!"

"Hi, baby girl."

Jack kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Morning, sweetheart. How are we?"

"Sick."

"I need to go to work. Will you be alright?"

"Of course. I'm no sicker than I've been. My parents are here so we will be fine."

He nodded and accepted a plate of eggs and bread from William. "Thank you, sir."

"William."

"William," Jack nodded.

Later after Elizabeth was feeling better, she and the kids took William and Grace to visit the orphanage. They wanted to see what had captured Elizabeth's heart after losing Paul.

"Good morning, Abigail," Elizabeth said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Hi, Miss Abigail!" Sammy said waving.

"Well, Sam Thornton, I think you've grown since I saw you a few days ago," she teased.

"I did?" he asked, his eyes big. "Can I go play, Mama?"

"Go ahead."

"I go," Helen said, following her brother.

"Abigail these are my parents, William and Grace Thatcher. Mother, Father, this is Abigail Stanton. She owns the orphanage and cooks for everyone."

William offered his hand to Abigail. "Thank you so much for being here for Beth. She needed you and this place very much when she came here."

"We needed her just as much, I assure you. Her friendship has helped me through a lot of things and I'm so grateful to know her."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "Stop you two. I don't want to cry anymore."

Abigail gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Abigail, I'm pregnant."

"You are?! That is wonderful! I knew it would happen."

"You did? I didn't. I hadn't let myself even dream of it because it hadn't happened in the past. I can't even hardly believe it. I would have been happy with Sammy and Helen and maybe adopt another one down the road."

"Speaking of adopting, you will never guess who is finally getting adopted."

"Who?"

"Eli."

"That's wonderful! Who is adopting him?"

"Cat."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. With her own son grown, she just fell in love with Eli."

"He's a wonderful little guy." She wiped her eyes. "Oh, good grief. These tears."

"Let's talk about something else. Is your sister here too? I would love to meet her," Abigail told her.

"No, she stayed in Alberta. She's been helping out with Charlie since Vi passed."

About an hour later, the kids were all playing in the school room and the adults were having coffee and tea when there was a knock at the door.

Elizabeth opened the door. "Charlotte! It's great to see you."

"You too, dear." Charlotte walked in and gave her a hug. "I just went to see Jack and he told me your news. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I didn't know you were coming but I'm glad you're here. I want you to meet my parents."

After introductions, Charlotte told her own news. "I'm moving to Hope Valley."


	14. Chapter 14

March, Hope Valley

Charlotte finally sold her home in Aberdeen and made the move to Hope Valley. She moved right in to the orphanage where she would live in Elizabeth's old room and help with the children. She wasn't in the best health of her life, but she could assist, especially with the older ones.

Ever since her visit around Jack and Elizabeth's wedding and then at Christmas, she had felt her heart telling her to go back. She had been moved by each child that stayed in the Hope Home and she wanted to make a difference.

"Ma, what did you do with the rest of your things?" Jack asked. She had only brought a trunk and one suitcase. She had a whole houseful of things she could have moved.

"I don't need much, son. I brought what I need and left the rest behind. I'm trying to live simply. I don't have my own house anymore so I don't have a lot of room anyway."

"That's true. Well, I'm glad you're here."

"So am I, son."

Jack, on the other hand, was considering renting a different house. The baby was coming in June and they didn't have any more bedrooms. He wasn't sure if they could afford a bigger house though.

As he wandered back to town, he headed to see Jesse at the store to see if he knew of any rentals.

"No, I don't, Jack. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. If you hear anything, let me know. We need a bigger house pretty soon."

"I will let you know."

He picked up a bar of lavender and vanilla soap and bought it for Elizabeth. She used it in the bath and she smelled so good after she used it. That put a smile on his face. The other thing that did was seeing her belly growing day by day. To know that their child was inside her and he would meet him or her in just a couple months filled him with joy.

"You look happy," Jesse observed.

"What's not to be happy about?" Jack turned and whistled a tune as he walked out.

…..

Alberta

Charles came home from work and sat down in his office. The house was quiet which meant that Charlie was sleeping and Julie was probably cleaning somewhere. He thought about Julie. She had been at his house caring for Charlie every single day at some point since five months before when Viola had passed. He hadn't asked her to. She just did it, as if it was her duty. He appreciated it, but he wondered how her relationship with Walt Allen was fairing with her always being at this house.

Julie walked into his office and stopped short. "Oh! I didn't know you were here. I can clean in here later."

"No, it's fine, Julie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, in fact, why don't you have a seat?"

"Why?" She sat but slowly, as if he might bite.

"I thought maybe we could talk."

"Alright. About what?"

"I don't want you to think I don't appreciate you taking care of Charlie and cleaning and everything else."

"But I am wearing out my welcome?"

"No, no of course not. I just wonder if maybe you want to be doing something else."

"Such as what?" She didn't. She was in love with little Charlie and she didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else, but she was starting to feel that she belonged with Charles too. It felt wrong though, to be attracted to her dead sister's husband.

"Well, most women your age usually want their own families…"

"I'm not most women, Charles. If you don't want me here, tell me and I will stay away." It would break her heart but she would do so if he asked.

"Julie, please understand. I just want to make sure you don't regret spending your time here when you could be with Walt or something."

"I don't want to be with Walt. We broke up a long time ago. I want to be with Charlie." And you, is what she didn't say.

"He loves you."

"I love him too." She stood and walked toward the door. "I need to clean the kitchen." She hurried away, waiting until she reached the kitchen to burst into tears.

….

Jack stepped up behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her as she was cooking dinner. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi. You're home a little late."

"I helped Ma move in to the orphanage and then I walked into town."

"Oh, for what?"

"I got you that lavender and vanilla soap you like and I wanted to ask about any new rentals that Jesse might know about."

"New rentals?" She took the roast out of the oven and basted it with the juices that had collected in the pot.

"Yeah. We need a bigger house."

"We will be fine here. The baby will be with us in our room for a couple years."

"Years?"

"Yes. I need to be able to be close if he or she needs to eat."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yes. So this house is fine." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thank you for the soap. Think you might want to take a bath tonight?"

"I was hoping so."

"Great."

"Sammy, Helen! Time to wash for supper."

….

At the Orphanage….

Charlotte smiled as she braided ten year old Caroline's hair after washing it. "You have beautiful hair, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You can call me Ms. Charlotte, Caroline."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, all done. Now scoot under the covers and we can say your prayers."

"I don't say my prayers anymore."

"Why on earth not, dear girl? How else would He know what we are sad or happy about? Or that we are grateful?"

"I'm not grateful. My Mama died and left me all alone."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Caroline, but He also made it possible for you to come here so that you aren't alone anymore."

The girl stayed quiet a moment. "Goodnight, ma'am." She rolled over and faced away from Charlotte, ending the conversation.

Charlotte would make sure to say extra prayers for Caroline that night.

It would take some adjusting to deal with the sad stories that each orphan brought to the table. Some lost parents when they were too young to remember and some, like Caroline, remembered and held a grudge. She wasn't sure how to help them except to love them and be patient. That's what she would want.

….

A few days later…

Jack came to the orphanage to pick up Elizabeth and the kids early.

"Dat!" Helen yelled, running up to him.

"Hi, Daisy girl. Where's Mama?"

"Talk to Gammie."

"Show me, sweetie." She pointed as he walked. He found them in the school room.

"Afternoon ladies."

"Jack? Why are you here?" Elizabeth asked, walking over to kiss him hello.

"We need to get home. Blizzard coming in."

"Blizzard? But its March."

"Been known to happen. We need to hurry. Where's Sammy?"

"Upstairs."

"Helen, can you get your brother please?"

"Ya, Dat." Helen carefully climbed the stairs calling for Sammy.

"Jack? You seem worried. What's the hurry?"

"I need to know we are all safe and warm before it hits. Should start anytime and I need to get more wood. I bought extra supplies and candles and kerosene. They are in the wagon."

"Alright. Let's get home."

The kids walked down the stairs then. "Sam, Helen, let's get bundled up. We need to get home."

"Daddy, I want to stay here."

"Sorry, son. There's a big snowstorm coming. We need to get home where it's safe."

"Safe here," he protested. "I was playing games with Eli and Carter. We just started."

"Sam, let's go," Jack said, in a no nonsense tone, giving Sam a gentle swat on his rear.

"Yes, Daddy," he finally agreed.

Elizabeth helped Helen get bundled up and then Sammy.

"You be careful, Jack," Charlotte told him.

"Yes, Ma. Love you." He kissed her cheek and then checked on everyone. "Okay, kids, Elizabeth, lets get moving. The snow is falling now."

They walked out the door into the softly falling snow. Jack put the kids into the back and covered them with blankets. "Stay on your backsides, got it, kids?"

"Yes, Dat!"

He assisted Elizabeth onto the seat next to him and tucked a blanket around her legs. "Hyah," he said to the horse.

Elizabeth could see he was really worried, so she kept quiet all the while making sure the kids were sitting.

By the time they got home, the kids blankets and hats were covered in snow and they were shivering.

Elizabeth helped Helen down and then Sammy. "Get inside, please. Hurry!"

They scampered inside, Rip escaping as they entered. Elizabeth watched him do his business and then scooted him inside too. "Jack, are you coming?"

He grabbed the large box of supplies and headed in. "I'm going to get wood and take Sergeant to the livery."

Elizabeth walked him to the door and handed him a lantern. "You listen to me, Jack Thornton. You better come back to us. I know its dangerous out there and you could get lost."

"Elizabeth, I'll be fine."

"Promise me that you will stay at the livery if it gets too bad. I can't come looking for you and I don't want to worry about you."

"Elizabeth."

"Promise me, or I'm not letting you leave."

"I promise." She nodded, gave him a long kiss and wrapped her own scarf around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When Jack closed the door behind him, Elizabeth decided to ignore the gut feeling that he was in danger and went to stoke the fire in the fireplace and the kitchen stove.

"Hey, kids? Who wants to read a story?"

…

Jack unhitched Sergeant and rode him to town, trying hard to keep his wits about him, knowing it was very dangerous to be out and about. Thankfully they didn't live far from the livery.

When he arrived at the livery, he rubbed down Sergeant, gave him water and food, and hurried back down the street, grateful for the little bit of light from his lantern.

Inside their home, Elizabeth peered out the window to see if she could catch a glimpse of Jack. It had been thirty minutes and she couldn't see more than a foot in any direction.

"Mama? Where Dat?" Helen asked.

"He will be back soon. Let's go see if dinner is ready." She also made a large pot of hot water to warm Jack up when he returned.

The longer it took, the more she worried, even though he had promised to stay in town.

Finally, another twenty minutes later, he walked in, completely covered in snow.

"Jack!" She rushed to him, took the wood from his hands, and helped him out of his coat and scarves and hat. He was freezing, his teeth chattering. She pulled him into the living room and made him sit in front of the roaring fire.

Jack looked at her face, no smiles, anger in her eyes. "Elll….iiizzzz….a…beth…"

"Hush. I'm mad at you and you are too frozen to speak."

"Swee…..thear….t."

"Stop please. You promised you would stay there. Why didn't you?" Her tears flowed as she looked down at him. He stood and dried her tears.

"I…..sorrrryyy."

She walked away and poured him a cup of coffee. "Drink this."

"Daddy!" Sammy said, running in. "You're home!"

"Hi, Ssssaaaam." Jack sat at the table and she gave him a bowl of potato soup and warm bread. "Thank you," he told her with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"Stay?"

She sat and watched him, her eyes tearing up. "I love you, Jack, and the fact that you came home in this weather instead of staying safe, makes me mad. We all need you."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could make it. It's not that far."

"Its far enough." He pulled her to his lap and held her.

"I love you." He touched her lips with his, kissing her slow and deep. "I'll be more careful," he whispered.

She nodded. "Okay."

For the rest of the evening, they stayed around the fireplace, warm and toasty, as the wind howled outside.

Jack brought out a surprise. "Marshmallows?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Thought it might be fun." He picked up a stick he had brought in and put the marshmallow on the end to roast.

"What that?" Helen asked.

"Something yummy, Daisy girl. You just wait."

Elizabeth touched her belly and smiled. "Anybody want to feel the baby?"

Sammy put his hand on her tummy. "Hi, baby!" he said with a giggle. "I wanna play with him, Mama."

"He's too little, sweetie. He needs to stay inside for a bit longer."

"Oh. How long?"

"I'll let you know when it gets close."

The kids enjoyed the marshmallows and eventually fell asleep by the fire. Jack sat with his back against the couch and Elizabeth leaned back against his chest.

She put his hands on her belly and closed her eyes. "This is nice."

"I'm not complaining," he said kissing her temple. "This is where my heart is. Right here in this room."


	15. Chapter 15

Warmer spring weather brought in much rain and wind. Jack's work days grew later with many of the townspeople dealing with broken wagon wheels, rods and so on.

Elizabeth put the kids to bed on her own and then went to change into her most comfortable nightgown. Her midsection had grown quite a bit with the new life growing inside.

As she prepared her evening tea, she received a swift little kick.

"I see you're awake, my little blessing." She pressed her fingers where she'd felt the kick. "Ready to keep me company till Daddy comes home?"

Elizabeth took her tea to the sofa and settled in with her book. She wasn't frustrated with Jack's hours. At least not yet. She understood how hard he worked to provide for their family.

Just as she was beginning to doze off, she heard her husband's steps on their front porch. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat as the door opened and her tall, handsome Jack walked in, covered head to toe in the soot and grime of his day.

With one look at his glowing wife, a bright smile emerged across his tired face. "I've been dreaming of your beautiful face all day."

"Careful, love," she grinned. "A woman could get used to a greeting like that."

"As you should." He leaned down giving her a tender, lingering kiss.

Elizabeth stared into his clear green eyes as she played with the collar of his dark wool jacket. She loved this man with all her heart. "I kept a plate warm for you in the oven. Are you hungry?"

"Very. Are the kids asleep?"

"I sure hope so, they were a bundle of energy today."

"Sorry about that. Let me go clean up and peek in on them. I've missed them too the past couple of days."

Jack walked into the kitchen to pump some water into a bucket. After washing his face, arms, and hands he headed down the hall into the children's bedroom, giving them each a kiss.

With fresh clothing, Jack entered the living room. Elizabeth was back on the sofa with her feet curled up under her. Jack's dinner sat on the little table to the side. As Jack took his seat, he wasted no time devouring his food.

"I am a blessed man." Jack shoveled another large bite of meatloaf and mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Why do you say that?"

"This is amazing."

"You're just starving. It's nothing special."

Jack put the now empty plate down. "Elizabeth, you don't understand. I come home from a long tiring day to a warm home and my wife and children and to top it off, I get a warm, delicious home cooked meal. My life is good."

Elizabeth felt herself becoming overwhelmed with emotions. "So is mine. Thanks to you."

"That's good you feel that way. Especially considering you thought I was insane when we first met," they laughed.

"Of course I did! Who proposes to someone they'd just met?"

"What can I say? My heart knew." He leaned in for a kiss which Elizabeth was happy to give.

They quickly got lost in each other. Her book fell from her hand and on to the floor. Jack laid her back against the sofa, continuing their kisses as he laid down beside her.

"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped. Her right hand flew to her belly. "Someone wants to say hello."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Hello, baby." He kissed her belly, then pulled her close in his arms. "Three children, Elizabeth. Can you believe it?"

She kissed his chin and sighed. "I believe someone very wise once told me that God provides and he certainly has."

…

Four days later, Julie sat in the bumpy stagecoach, clutching her bag on her lap. It had been almost two full days since she left the train station in Aberdeen. The driver of the stage assured her that they would be in the small town of Hope Valley before long. She couldn't wait. She needed her sister.

A week before, Julie was at Charles' house as she had been many nights since her sister's death. She'd established a routine there. One she was comfortable in. Perhaps a little too comfortable.

She was upstairs in little Charlie's room. After a bath and a few books, she placed the sleepy dark haired boy in his bed.

"Sweet dreams, darling," she whispered as she kissed his head.

Charlie looked up at her and smiled. "Night, Mama. Love you."

She felt as if her heart cracked straight down the middle at his sweet and innocent words.

"Love you too," she choked out.

Julie's whole body was shaking as she quietly exited the room. She needed some air, and fast. Rushing down the staircase, she slammed right into Charles. His arms wrapped securely around her to prevent them both from falling down the stairs.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice gentle.

As she gazed up into his chocolate brown eyes, her cracked heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I…I need to tell you something."

"Alright. What is it?" Charles took a step back.

The words she needed to tell him after what had just occurred upstairs and how she felt, escaped her. All that came out was, "I'm leaving."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No, Charles. I'm leaving for Hope Valley in the next couple days."

"Hope Valley? Where Beth lives?"

"Yes."

"Why? For how long?"

"I… I don't know, Charles. It's just, it's too much right now."

With that she ran past him, grabbed her coat and left into the cold late March air.

Now here she was, just minutes away from Hope Valley and still as lost as ever. How did this happen? How did she let herself fall into Viola's place with the boy? And Charles, what was happening there? So many questions.

The coach came to a stop. Julie poked her head out and looked around. "Is this it?"

"What were you expecting?" the driver asked with a chuckle as he helped her off. "Yes, this is it. It's small, but a nice place. Do you have someone here?"

"Yes, my sister and her family are here."

Julie stood on the ground with her bag and two trunks and looked around.

….

With Helen and Sam playing contentedly at the orphanage, Elizabeth left to pick up the supplies they'd ordered from the Mercantile. With the extra children residing there, there was a desperate need for more bedding as well as some new blocks and coloring supplies.

As she hiked up her skirt a few inches to cross the road, she glanced down the street and she caught a glimpse of her favorite auburn-haired girl.

"Julie!"

"Beth!" Julie gasped. Suddenly it was as if all her worries disappeared. She jumped off the walk and ran to her sister. "I was just trying to figure out how to find you and here you are!"

"Oh, Julie it's so good to see you! What a surprise!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had to get away. I didn't think to write ahead. Though I thought mother and father might have."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm just so happy to see you!"

"And look at you, Mama Beth!" Julie placed her hands on her sister's belly. "Don't you look the part?"

"I feel it, truly!" They linked arms and began walking back to the stage. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, where to start." Tears filled her eyes and Elizabeth noticed and now she was worried.

"Julie…"

"Elizabeth?" Jack called out as he approached. The two women turned around. "I thought that was you. Julie, what a nice surprise." He embraced his sister-in-law.

"Hi, Jack. So good to see you. I see you've been busy," Julie teased as she patted Elizabeth's belly. Her sister turned bright red.

"Well, we are still newlyweds," he shrugged bashfully. "I'm just on a break, can I help take your things to the house?"

"Oh, I don't have to stay at your home. I can pay for a room somewhere."

"Above the saloon? Nonsense," Jack shook his head. "We can make room."

"Jack's right. I want with you us Julie."

"If you insist. My belongings are just here." She gestured to the two large trunks and her small bag.

"Are you visiting or moving in?" Jack teased.

"Just visiting. That trunk there is all for your family. Mother and Father insisted.

"Oh dear," Elizabeth sighed. "They stayed at our house when they were here. Don't they realize how small it is?"

"Guess I should check with Jesse again for a bigger rental," Jack teased, receiving a light hit on the arm from his wife. "I'll go grab a wagon and take this all home. You two can catch up." He looked around. Noticing the town's streets fairly empty, he kissed his wife's lips. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you."

Julie wiped a small tear from her eyes. She wanted what Beth had so badly now. The desire could be seen clearly by Elizabeth.

"It appears we have much to talk about. Let's head to the store and then check in at the orphanage. Then we're going for a walk."

"If you're sure. I don't want be a bother."

"You're not. You're important to me. Let's go."

After receiving many warm hugs from her niece and nephew, Julie followed Elizabeth to the well-beaten down path by the pond that led into the river. It was a beautiful, crisp day. Julie could easily see why Beth loved it here.

"So tell me, what's going on?"

Julie sighed. "I still don't know where to begin."

"Alright. Maybe start by telling me how you feel?"

"I'm such a horrible person!" Julie cried out.

"You? No!" Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her sister.

"Believe me, it's the truth."

"Now I find that very hard to believe. Mother's been telling me what a wonderful help you've been to Charles and little Charlie. Honestly I'm not sure they'd make it without you."

"Yes… problem is, I'm not sure I can make it without them anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Julie went on to explain how she had spent countless hours with young Charlie and Charles as well when he was home. She told her about the incident with Charlie before she left.

"I intended to step into our sister's life just to be a help to that little boy. Now… now I feel like I can't live without them."

"Oh my."

"I know it's wrong. Deplorable even. But I feel as though I belong with him. Both of them. I haven't spoken this aloud, not to anyone."

"What are you going to do?"

"Run away. At least until some time has passed."

"That's not like you. You don't run from challenges."

"Maybe not, but now seemed like a perfectly good time to start."

Later that evening, Julie sat curled up on Helen's bed with her adorable niece on one side and her handsome little nephew on the other. Jack had come home for dinner, which Julie learned had been a rare occurrence the past week. Seeing the undeniable love in their eyes, and feeling the hole in her heart from missing little Charlie, she volunteered to do the children's bedtimes.

Jack and Elizabeth took the time to enjoy a little romantic walk around the pond.

"Julie going to be alright?" he wondered, threading his fingers through hers.

"I hope so. She's in a bit of a pickle."

"How so?" Elizabeth explained the situation.

"Do you think it's possible that in time they could have a future?"

"I don't know. Perhaps." Elizabeth wrapped one arm around Jack's waist while holding her baby bump with the other.

"How's our little one tonight?" Jack stopped walking and placed his hand over hers on her belly.

"Calm." She smiled. "He or she is growing so much though. I can't imagine what I'll look like when it's time for the birth."

"You will be beautiful. No matter what."

Elizabeth laughed. "It was such a shock when Carson told us. I just never thought. To have all that we have, Jack, it's beyond what I could imagine."

"You deserve it, sweetheart. Every bit of it. I'm just glad I'm along for the ride."

….

A few weeks later….

Jack saw a familiar form step off the stage carrying a little boy and knew instantly why he was there.

"Charles!" Jack called out.

"Jack! Good, I was worried we were in the wrong little town."

"Nah, this is Hope Valley. Did we know you were coming?"

"No. This was rather spur of the moment."

"Those kinds of journeys can be nice."

"I suppose. Truth be told, I was worried if I made my plans known, Julie might…"

"... Run away like scared little kitten?"

"Exactly." He shifted his tired son in his arms. "What do you understand about the situation?"

"Not a lot. What I do know is only one side of the story."

"I don't know that I understand myself. I do know I'm… fond of Julie and so is Charlie. She's important to us."

"Now that's good. I do know fondness can grow in the oddest of situations."

"Yes. I suppose it does. I can't promise her much. Not right now."

"Can you promise her your friendship?"

"That she has."

"Well then, I think you're where you need to be for now. Just don't close yourself off to what God might be preparing you for. No matter how odd it may seem."

"Is that your experience talking?"

Jack smiled. "If you had told me even a year ago that I would have sold my house and business, moved to a small town to marry a woman who I would propose to the day we met, I would have thought you a drinker."

Charles laughed. "You got a good one with Beth."

"That I did. She is everything I was looking for wrapped up with many wonderful surprises. Now I'm about to be a father of three."

"So I should keep an open mind."

"Yes. You may just get everything you need."

Charles had come a long way since November. He still missed Vi every day, still wished she was lying next to him every night, still wished Charlie had his Mama. He knew one day, maybe he would want to marry again, but at this point, it wouldn't be fair to the woman he chose if he still missed Vi so much. He wanted to be able to give his whole, even if somewhat scarred, heart to her.

"Do you know where I might find Julie?"

"I believe she is at the orphanage with Elizabeth. I was just heading there for lunch. Would you like to walk with me?"

"I would, if you don't mind."

As they walked, Charlie lifted his head from his dad's shoulder. "Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"I need to go potty."

"Okay." Charles took him over to a tree and let him go. "All set?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where we goin?"

"To see Aunt Julie."

"Yay!" he said with a grin, clapping his hands.

Charles let him walk the rest of the way, finding himself smiling at him as he walked ahead, squatting to look at bugs and rocks.

"Children are a gift," Jack told him. "They bring light in where we think there is only darkness."

"I agree, one hundred percent."

When they got to the orphanage, Jack walked in and Charles and Charlie followed.

"Mama!" Charlie yelled, running over to Julie. Charles froze.

Julie scooped up Charlie and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes. "Hi, darling. I missed you so much."

"Miss you, Mama. Come home, please?"

"I can't right now."

"Please? Want you."

He laid his head on her shoulder and held on, making his feelings known. Julie would not look up so Charles could not meet her eyes.

Elizabeth walked in the room and broke the tension. "Charles?"

"Beth, wow! Look at you!"

"Yeah, I'm enormous," she said, rubbing her tummy.

"You look wonderful. Happy."

"I am." Jack walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. "I have everything I need now."

"I'm happy for you, Beth."

Charles watched Julie cuddling Charlie as he once again fell asleep. The trip had taken a lot out of him. She very obviously loved him, doting on him, and he understood. She spent every single day with him for months. How could she not?

But hearing Charlie call her Mama, broke his heart. That meant that he didn't remember Vi anymore, or at least, she was only a memory. Vi as a person had been replaced by Julie and he didn't know what to do about that.


	16. Chapter 16

That evening…

Charles and Charlie came over to Jack and Elizabeth's home for dinner. Julie was there too, of course.

She had met his eyes a few times across the table but the truth was, she had so many emotions floating around her body, Julie thought she might just start crying or blurt out how she felt about him if she actually spoke.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Elizabeth asked as they did the dishes.

"I don't know what to say to him, Beth."

"He's a family friend who you've known forever."

"Who I have strong feelings for," she whispered. "Who was married to our sister. How can I do this to her?" she asked, fighting her tears. "Its just easier if I stay in Hope Valley."

"Julie. She's gone. She's not coming back and she wouldn't want Charles to be alone forever and she wouldn't want Charlie to be without a mother either."

Charles walked into the kitchen. "Julie, may I speak with you, please?"

"I'm doing dishes, Charles."

"I came all the way here, Julie. At least give me a chance to tell you why."

Elizabeth put a hand on her back and looked her in the eyes, telling her to go and giving support without using words.

Julie sighed, handed the towel to Elizabeth and slowly followed Charles to the porch.

They stood about six inches apart, each with both hands on the railing. Silence prevailed for a few moments until Julie decided she needed to speak.

"Why are you here, Charles?"

"Charlie misses you. He hasn't been the same since you left." Truth be told, he missed her too.

"He would have recovered. You didn't need to come all this way."

"He wouldn't have. Not for a long while. I heard him earlier, Julie. He called you Mama."

"I'm so sorry, Charles. I know that must bring back so many painful memories. I never asked him to call me that."

"I know. Honestly, it broke my heart that he doesn't remember Vi. But it also meant that he wasn't hurting with grief anymore. Until you left. He kept asking for Mama and I assumed he meant Vi and somehow he remembered her. Once he saw you and called you Mama, I realized he needs you."

"Charles, I can't do this." He watched her wipe her eyes and turn away. "It isn't fair to him or me or you for that matter. The longer I stay watching him, the more attached he will get. The harder it will be to leave when you have moved on and he doesn't need me anymore."

"He will always need you, Julie."

"I can't do it. It hurts too much. Seeing you hurts too much," she told him quietly.

"Why? Because of Vi?"

"No….well yes. Charles…I need to go help put Helen and Sammy to bed. It's getting late."

"Yes, I better get back to town with Charlie…unless you wanted to keep him here tonight."

"That's fine."

"I'll come see you in the morning." She nodded and walked inside.

That night, Julie listened to all three children sleeping, their breathing calm and steady. She loved all of them. She was at a crossroads. One way went toward Alberta, back to the life she had lived since she was born. That one had riches and a comfortable life, close to Charles and Charlie and her parents. The other way led her here, to Hope Valley, also comfortable, but different. No Charlie or Charles, but it had Beth and Jack and Helen and Sammy.

She didn't want to make a choice because each one would hurt her heart, and yet she knew it would eventually need to be made.

She gently got up and headed into the living room to add more wood to the fire and to think.

She found Elizabeth sipping tea on the couch, a blanket over her lap.

"Beth?" Julie whispered. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Every time I relax, this little one decides it's time to play," she said, rubbing her belly. "He or she has their days and nights mixed up." Julie picked up the edge of the blanket and scooted closer, leaning against Elizabeth's shoulder. "How did things go earlier, with Charles?"

"I don't know. He told me he came because Charlie missed me. I told him that being around them wasn't fair to anyone and it hurts too much."

"Did you tell him what you mean by that?"

"No. He doesn't need to know. What good could come from telling him when he's never going to feel the same?"

"You don't know he will never feel the same, and you would at the very least be his friend and in his and Charlie's life."

"I want more, Beth. I want this," she said, gesturing to her belly and the home. "I want a husband who loves me and a handful of children and a home."

"You could have that with him. You just need to be patient. It hasn't been that long."

"Yeah, well, patience has never been my strong suit."

"True. But when it comes to something as serious as loving someone, time is your friend, not your enemy."

….

The next morning, Charles showed up as promised and Julie decided to give him a chance. She definitely wanted to be his friend. "Morning, Julie."

"Morning. Are you hungry? We have some biscuits and gravy left."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Have a seat. Coffee too?"

"Yes, please."

Charlie ran in with Helen and Sammy. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, son. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Playing blocks!"

"Oh! That sounds so fun!"

"Yeah." The kids ran off to the living room and Julie brought in his plate of food and cup of coffee.

"Thank you," he told her, looking up at her. "Will you join me?"

"I have things I promised Beth I would get done while she's at the orphanage."

"Please, Julie. I feel like you're avoiding me and I'd like to know why."

"I brought you food and coffee. I'm not avoiding you." He stared up at her, raising his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. "Ok, maybe I am."

"Why's that?" He gestured for her to have a seat so she sat.

"I told you last night. It's too hard."

"Being my friend is too hard?"

"Yes."

"Julie, we have known each other for so long. Why is it hard?"

"That was before. You were with Vi and we were all just around. It was easier then."

"Because?" He was pushing and they both knew it.

"Please, Charles. I need to get the dishes done."

He put his hand on hers for just a moment and her heart sped up, causing her cheeks to flush. "Just tell me."

"Because I have feelings for you. Okay? I feel so guilty about it and I just can't be around you anymore."

He squeezed her hand and held her there. "Julie, look at me, please," he told her quietly.

"I don't want to. Now, not only am I feeling guilty, I'm embarrassed. Please let me go." She pulled on her hand and stood, walking back to the kitchen.

Charles didn't follow right away. He finished eating his breakfast and listened to the kids chattering in the living room while they played. All the while, he was thinking about what Jack had said about friendships turning into fondness in the weirdest of situations. He was already feeling fondness for her. She was great with Charlie and Sammy and Helen. She was a kind, loving person who selflessly took care of her dead sister's husband and child and for that he was grateful and she certainly shouldn't feel guilty.

He picked up his plate and cup and walked into the kitchen. "Julie?" She spun around away from him and wiped her eyes. "Julie, please don't cry." He put his dishes down and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Can we talk about this? I don't want to lose you as my friend. But right now, that's all I know how to give you."

"I'm never going to pressure you for more, Charles, but that's why I can't go home to Alberta."

"I'm grateful for you, Julie. For everything you've done for us. Vi would be grateful too." He gently turned her toward him. "But I think you belong with us."

"I know you don't mean that the way it sounds."

"I mean, with us, in Alberta. That's where home is. That's where Charlie is."

"That's where you are." She could grab his hand or just throw caution to the wind and reach up and kiss him but she wasn't sure enough that she wouldn't die of a broken heart if he rejected her. So she did nothing. "I need time to figure out everything, Charles. In the meantime, I am going to stay here and help Elizabeth. She's getting closer to having her baby and the kids are a lot sometimes."

"Very well. I will be staying a few more days. Maybe you can let me know when I leave."

"Maybe."

….

A few days later, Charles was preparing to leave to head back to Alberta. He packed the suitcase and tried not to think about what he would be leaving behind when he and Charlie got on that stage.

At the very least, he was leaving his good friend and the only person Charlie needed other than him. He knew that saying goodbye was going to be difficult and he wasn't looking forward to it.

When the time came, rather than make a scene out in public, goodbyes were said at Jack and Elizabeth's.

Julie held Charlie tight, reveling in the feel of the boy wrapped around her waist and neck. She loved him so much and it was killing her to watch him go. But it was necessary. Charles couldn't be with her yet, nor did she have high hopes that he ever would.

"Mama!" Charlie cried into her shoulder. "Me stay! No go!"

"Shhh," she gently told him. "I'll see you soon," she said, not entirely sure how soon it would be.

Charles tried to pull his son away from Julie but he wasn't ready. It was a good thing they had a bit of time.

"Listen, sweetheart," Julie told Charlie, loosening his hold. "Its time for you to go now."

"No no no," he sobbed. "No, pease."

Julie was finding it next to impossible to keep her own tears away now. She didn't want to lose him but she knew it was happening and it broke her heart. "I love you so much, don't forget," she told him, kissing his wet cheeks before finally setting him on the floor and walking out of the room.

As Charles and Charlie bumped along the road toward Aberdeen, he thought about what Jack had told him when he first arrived.

"Don't close yourself off to what God is preparing you for."

Was Julie what God was preparing him for? It certainly had been hard to leave her, but was it just because it was so hard for Charlie?

Charles didn't know what was in his heart anymore. Vi was fading a bit as it approached six months since her death. As she faded, Julie was there in his mind. Again, he wasn't sure if it was because of Charlie's needs or his own.

"I don't know what to do," he prayed for the first time in months. "I need guidance here. I'm so lost."

….

Julie stayed in the kids room the rest of the morning, letting herself cry for the boy that was now gone and for his father. It felt like an ending to her.

Around lunch, Elizabeth came in the room. "Julie?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No." The simple answer summed it up. Would she be okay again?

"Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich."

"No, thank you."

Elizabeth kissed her hair and left the room, shutting the door.

The next few weeks were the same. Julie did force herself to help at the orphanage because Elizabeth couldn't, being almost eight months pregnant.

At the beginning of May, Julie made a trip to the Mercantile for Elizabeth. She hadn't expected it, but there was a letter waiting for her from Charles.

She waited until that evening to read it as she sat in the living room.

Dear Julie,

It's been five weeks since we left Hope Valley for home. It was rough for Charlie. He asked about you multiple times a day, sad when you couldn't be there to read him a story before bed.

My intention with telling you that was not to make you feel guilty, but for you to know that he loves you and misses you dearly.

Please come home soon.

I've thought about our relationship daily as well and I've come to a realization.

We need you in our lives. Even if I can only offer you friendship now, we could make it work.

So I'm offering you a marriage of convenience, much like what Jack and Elizabeth entered into for the sake of Helen. Will you consider it? Consider us to be your family?

Best regards, your friend,

Charles


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks later and Julie hadn't written him back or even told Elizabeth about receiving it. She was completely torn about the proposal.

She really thought she knew what she wanted. A husband who asked her to marry him because he loved her, because he wanted to. Not out of wanting his son to be happy. She didn't want him to eventually fall in love with some other woman and feel trapped with her. That wasn't fair to anyone involved, especially the little guy they were marrying for.

"Ggggggrrrrr," Julie growled in frustration.

"Auntie, why are you growling?" Sammy asked with a giggle from the table where he was drawing a picture.

"No reason, dear. How is your picture coming along?"

"Okay, I guess. I don't know how to draw a horse."

"Let me see what you have." She walked over and stared at his page. It looked like a four year old made it but it wasn't terrible. The horse consisted of a stick animal with a really long body and a huge head. She could also see an obvious tail too. "Good job, Sammy! I'm proud of you."

"Do you think Daddy will like it?"

"I know he will."

"Yay," Sammy said with a smile.

"Julie!" Elizabeth yelled from the bedroom, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Coming, Beth!" Julie ran down the short hall and looked in Elizabeth and Jack's bedroom. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth sat on the bed, holding her stomach and panting.

"I think it's time. Please take the kids to Abigail and get Jack and the doctor."

"How can I leave you alone? Jack will be home for lunch anyway. Then I can take the kids."

"Julie, listen. I've been in labor since the middle of the night. The pains are bad and more frequent. Please go. It's not going to be long."

So Julie grabbed Helen who was sleeping and took her and Sammy first to tell Jack so he could rush to be with her.

As Elizabeth waited alone, she tried not to be scared but she was. She had never seen a birth or given birth so she wasn't sure what to expect. When her water broke, she changed into a nightgown and went to get towels and boiled a pot of water. She didn't know why but she heard that's what people did.

Finally, just as she laid down, she heard the door open and loud steps rushing toward her.

"Elizabeth? Sweetheart?"

"Jack! Thank heavens!"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I'm scared. Where's the doctor?"

"Julie was headed that way when she left me."

Elizabeth nodded and then tensed up when another contraction took hold on her. "Oh gosh," she moaned. She clenched his hand like a vice, but he was more than happy to let her if it made her feel better. "That was a….strong one," she panted between breaths a moment later.

"Elizabeth?" Carson called from the other room about ten minutes later.

"In here, Doc," Jack said, opening the door.

"Hi, how are we doing?"

Elizabeth clenched through another contraction instead of answering.

"Jack, would you mind putting these in the boiling water out on the stove?"

Carson handed him something that resembled a knife and another thing that looked like scissors.

Jack wavered and then took the instruments out of the room. The doc still rubbed him the wrong way, but he complied.

"Beth, how long have you been in labor?"

"Middle of the night."

"Why did you wait so long to get me?"

"I didn't know that it wasn't those false labor things you told me about."

"Okay, well, let's take a look at how far along you are."

"How are you going to do that?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Jack, it might be best if you stepped out now."

"What? No. I'm not leaving my wife while she gives birth to our child." Jack stubbornly walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, grabbing her hand.

As Carson assessed the situation, Jack heard the door open. He assumed it was his mom.

It was. "Hey there," Charlotte greeted from the door.

"Ma, why are you here?"

"In case the good doctor needed my assistance. That's all."

"I do actually. Charlotte, would you mind grabbing the instruments from the pot of boiling water? We will need those soon." He looked back at Elizabeth as she handled another contraction. "Try to relax when you feel the pain, Beth. It will help you manage it."

"Ever been in labor, Doc?" Jack asked.

"I've delivered babies enough to know what seems to help," Carson told him, ignoring Jack's sarcasm.

"Jack? Be nice," Elizabeth whispered.

"Sorry."

About ten minutes later, it was time to push. The first push didn't do much but after a few tries, Elizabeth got the hang of it and before long, the room was filled with the cries of a newborn and the tears of its parents and grandmother.

Jack and Elizabeth watched as the doctor cleaned it and cut the umbilical cord and wrapped it in a soft blanket Charlotte gave him.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl," he told them, handing her to Elizabeth.

"A girl," Elizabeth sobbed, knowing the baby was going to be named Violet after her similarly named aunt Viola.

Jack kissed her softly. "Our daughter, Elizabeth. She's so beautiful." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…..

Jack was completely enamored with his new baby girl and so impressed by Elizabeth. What an amazingly strong woman he married.

While Elizabeth slept, Jack sat with the baby in the kitchen with Charlotte. He stared at the tiny girl and Charlotte stared at both of them.

"What?" he asked, catching her eye.

"Its amazing, isnt it?"

"Beyond, actually. I mean, Elizabeth and I made her. How is that even possible?"

"With God all things are possible," she told him.

"Yeah. I know…I'm just…overwhelmed with love for her."

"As it should be, son. A child is one of God's greatest blessings."

"And now I have three."

"May I hold her, Jack?"

"Of course." As much as he didn't want to let her go, he needed to figure out something to eat for everyone for dinner. He stood and gently placed the bundle in Charlotte's arms. "I'm going to figure out dinner. Elizabeth and the kids will be hungry."

"That's all taken care of, son. Abigail gave me some beef stew and fresh biscuits and butter. Just need to heat it up."

"That was nice of her."

"That woman is always prepared. It was like she knew Elizabeth was going to have her today."

….

When Julie brought the kids home later, Elizabeth was feeding the baby and Jack was watching. He never wanted to be far from his new daughter. She had grabbed a fierce hold on his heart the moment he heard her cry.

"Mama!" Sammy and Helen yelled as they ran in the door. Julie tried to shush them but there was no use. They wanted to meet their new sibling.

Jack greeted them at the door to the bedroom. "Hey, kids. I know you're excited but we need to be quieter and go slower. Mama is feeding your sister and she's very little." He raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"

They both nodded and then walked over to the bed, both sets of eyes opened wide. "Hi," Sammy whispered.

"Hi, Sam. Hi, Helen. Climb up and see Violet, your new sister."

The kids climbed up and sat and watched. "What's she doing?" Helen wondered.

"She's eating so she can be a big girl like you."

"I'm hungry. Can I eat like that?"

"Nope. This is special food for only little babies."

"Oh." Jack smiled at Helen's disappointment.

"If you're hungry, Miss Abby made us stew and biscuits. Who wants to help me get food for Mama?"

Both kids followed him out and Julie peeked in. "Hey, Beth."

"Julie, come in. Come meet your niece."

Julie came in quietly and sat on the bed. "She's lovely."

"We named her Violet."

"Baby Vi," Julie said with tears in her eyes. "Perfect."

Julie watched her niece and almost decided right then that she would marry Charles. She would have Charlie then, a son. She would have what she wanted so badly.

"What's on your mind, Julie?"

"Charles wrote to me."

"He did?" Elizabeth moved the baby to her shoulder and patted her back to burp her.

"Yeah. He…asked me to marry him. For Charlie. Like you and Jack did for Helen."

Elizabeth was speechless. That was certainly a surprise. "Is that what you want?" she finally asked.

"Its not fair, Beth. Shouldn't I get the chance to have a man marry me because he wants to and loves me? Why should I have to go into this situation when it might never change? What if he never loves me? What if somewhere out there someone is waiting for me?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I guess, if you feel like you're settling by marrying Charles, don't do it."

"I'm so lost without Charlie. If I say yes, I could be his Mama, Beth. I want that so much."

"Enough to give up on the possibility of love?"

"I don't know."

….

She tried to pray about it and leave it in God's hands, hoping she could come up with some compromise. For the next week, she prayed multiple times and left it with God each time. At the very least, she felt a bit better so she helped with Helen and Sammy while Elizabeth healed.

At the beginning of day eight, she took the older kids to the orphanage to play and then ran to the Mercantile for supplies. As she walked through town, the stage rolled in and stopped.

"Mama!" Julie turned at the voice, her heart filling with happiness.

"Charlie?" She reached up for him as the stage door opened. "Oh, darling! I've missed you so, so much."

Charles watched them hugging from the stage. "Beautiful," he mumbled to himself.

That was confusing. Never had he thought that about Julie before. But she was happy and so was Charlie and the sight of them made him happy too. That was also a feeling he hadn't had in awhile.

He stepped down out of the stage and reached for his suitcase.

Julie looked at him, dressed well as always, handsome. His eyes met hers. "Charles? Why are you here?"

"You didn't respond to my letter."

"No, I didn't. I don't want to get into this on the street."

"Potty," Charlie told her. She handed him to Charles. "I need to get some things for the dinner. I'll be inside."

As she shopped, she stewed about her decision. Now he would expect one soon. Nothing about this situation seemed fair at all.

"Grrrrr," she growled.

"Something wrong, Miss Thatcher?" Jesse asked with a grin.

"No, Mr. Flynn. Nothing wrong."

"You growled."

"Yeah, well, I apparently do that."

She paid for her basket full of items and turned to leave. As she walked out the door, she noticed them waiting on the porch.

"Mama!" Charlie said, grabbing her legs.

"I'll carry the basket," Charles offered.

"Thank you." She handed it to him and picked up Charlie. "Why are you here?" she asked again. "The real reason."

"That was the real reason. You didn't write me back."

"Of course I didn't!" she bellowed, forgetting they were in town. People stared at them but went about their business shortly after.

"What do you mean, of course? It was an important question. A serious one that affects all of us."

"Its not fair to me, Charles. I want a real marriage, not one where I may never know and feel love from my husband. Don't you think I deserve that?"

"Of course you do. But I thought you wanted to be Charlie's mother."

"I do and I want to be your wife. But not like that. That's just not fair."

"So you're saying no?"

"I don't know yet."

Charles sighed as they walked. He was more confused than ever now. "Did Beth have her baby?"

"Yes. A girl. She named her Violet Rose after Vi."

Julie looked at him and turned to enter the house. He stopped and stared for a moment. This trip was starting to get to him.

First, he found himself surprisingly attracted to his sister-in-law. Then, he smiled for the first time in ages. Julie was mad at his proposal when he thought she would have wanted it and now Beth named her daughter after Vi. What was next?


	18. Chapter 18

Jack watched Charles watching Julie at dinner. The man was intrigued and Jack wasn't sure if Charles was even aware.

Julie, on the other hand, paid little attention to Charles, keeping herself busy serving dinner and tending to the children so Elizabeth wouldn't need to do it.

Jack held his precious Violet in the crook of his arm as he ate, still utterly in love with her. She had Elizabeth's nose and blue eyes but only a few wisps of light brown hair that matched his own.

When dinner was over, Jack took the kids and Charles into the living room while Julie and Elizabeth were in the kitchen.

"Its good to see you again, Charles. How are things in Alberta?" Jack wondered.

Charles first inclination was to say lonely, but he stopped himself. "Just fine."

"Who watches Charlie while you work?"

"My mother."

"Gamma!" Charlie said, listening to the conversation.

"That's helpful I'm sure."

"It is," Charles agreed, his mind very obviously somewhere else.

"Why don't you take her for a walk once the kids are in bed?" Jack suggested.

"She wouldn't go. She's a bit angry at the moment."

"Why's that?"

"I'm sure Elizabeth told you."

"Told me what?"

"I wrote Julie."

"Mama," Charlie added.

"I asked her to marry me…for Charlie. You and Elizabeth did it, so I thought she would go for it."

"She didn't?"

"Nope. I don't know what to do now."

"Do you care for her? Don't answer me, just think about it. If you care about her and you can see your friendship turning into more in the future, maybe do it her way, whatever that is. But, as you know, marriages only work when everyone communicates. If they don't, things don't work properly."

Charles looked toward the kitchen. "A walk?"

"Yeah. Alone. Leave Charlie here. You just figure things out with Julie."

Violet decided to wake up. He held her tiny body in his hands as she stretched and opened her eyes. "Hi, beautiful. You waking up?" He slowly kissed her cheeks and forehead, taking in her sweet baby smell. "Daddy loves you, baby."

When she started moving around more and sticking her tongue out, he took her to Elizabeth for nourishment.

After stories for the children and lights out, Julie headed to the kitchen to make tea.

Charles was standing at the sink looking out the window.

"You're still here?" she asked, not rudely, just wondering.

"Will you take a walk with me, Julie? We really need to talk."

"I don't know what else there is to say."

"Give me a chance, please?"

She looked at him for moment and then nodded. They walked to the door where she grabbed her shawl. It was mild weather but if her arms were wrapped in a shawl, she would be less likely to do something crazy like grab his arm or hand or something.

They walked down the deserted road toward the orphanage silently. After a few moments he started.

"I've missed you, Julie."

"Don't. Don't say things like that when you don't mean them."

"I do mean it. When I saw you again, holding Charlie at the stage, it hit me. I missed you. We need you, Julie."

"You are doing just fine."

"No, I'm not," he said, reaching for her arm. "I'm lost, Julie. I have no one to talk to at the end of the day except a three year old. I have no one to walk with or drink coffee with or eat breakfast with. The house is so quiet. I can't stand it anymore."

"So you're lonely."

"Yes. I went from having a wife for five years to nothing. Taking care of Charlie is hard on my own. I need help. I need you there."

"I'm lost too," she admitted.

"Then come home."

"It's not that simple, Charles. What about me? I don't want to be stuck in a marriage where the love is one sided. You may not ever want me as anything but a caretaker for your son and that leaves me broken. I don't want to be broken. I want to be happy with a husband who loves me, who wants to build a life with me. As much as I want it to be, that isn't you. You told me that."

"Actually I said that all I could offer you was friendship. But that was two months ago."

"You're saying things changed? What changed?"

"I saw you at that stage, holding Charlie and I thought, "She's so beautiful. They are so beautiful together."" He started walking again and she followed. "I've never thought that before…about anyone other than Vi. Julie, something happened to me while you were here. My heart started healing and opening to new possibilities."

"Like what?"

"Like us being a family but I'm willing to put my proposal on hold and maybe we can start getting to know each other better. See where that takes us."

"I don't know." She wanted to believe him. But it scared her.

"Charlie's worth our efforts and you and I deserve a chance, don't we?"

…..

Elizabeth put Violet into her crib and slipped into bed next to Jack.

"They went for a walk?"

"Yes. They needed to talk or they would never get over this thing between them," Jack told her.

"I don't know if they can. It's a pretty big thing."

"I agree but it's worth it to try, don't you think? If they have a chance to have what we have, it's worth it." He gently pulled her closer.

"What we have is pretty perfect," she agreed. "I just don't want to see her hurt if it doesn't work out."

"I think it will work out, sweetheart. He's half in love with her now. It won't take too long and he will be all the way."

"It hasn't even been a year."

"No, but maybe his heart is ready anyway."

…..

Another week passed and not much changed for Julie and Charles. Jack and Elizabeth fell into a nice rhythm being a family of five and were greatly appreciative of Julie's support through the transition. Little Charlie spent a lot of his days with Helen and Sammy or taking walks around town with Julie. Charles hung close, watching. There was a constant stir in his heart that he couldn't shake when it came to Julie. He was already realizing that he didn't want the feeling to disappear. As he sat there in the Thornton's kitchen that morning, like he had for the six before, he realized something needed to change.

Jack watched from his seat next to Charles at the table. Julie was using masterful restraint to not look him in the eye. It was as if she was protecting herself from the hurt she knew could follow. Elizabeth caught his gaze, then with her eyes, gestured to Julie and Charles. The tension in the home when both of them were together was thick.

"Charles, I was thinking about taking Sammy fishing today. You and Charlie want to join us?"

Sammy ran up to Jack from where he had been quietly playing with his trains. "Is it time for Daddy Sammy time?" He jumped up and down.

"Yup! What do you say we let Uncle Charles and Charlie come?"

"I'm not much of a fisherman," Charles scratched the back of his neck.

"That's okay. We'll teach you. Right, Dad?" Sammy beamed.

"You bet."

With Sammy's persistent encouragement, it took the men only 15 minutes to pack and head out to the stream. As soon as the door closed Julie collapsed in the kitchen chair next to her sister. "Finally."

"Julie, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean between you and Charles."

"Nothing, Beth. Nothing is going on."

"Are you sure? Why is he here still? Why is it you can't bring yourself to even look at him?"

"You know all this Beth. The letter, my feelings. Nothing changed."

"Maybe something needs to change."

Julie stirred her tea for a long minute before responding. "You're right. Today when he gets back I'll ask him to leave."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want, but I know it's not this."

….

At the stream, Jack stood behind Sammy, helping him hold his pole just right. It was important to both he and Elizabeth that Helen and Sammy still felt just as loved and important now that there was a new baby in their lives.

"Alright, son, I think you're ready. I'm gonna grab my pole now, okay?"

"Okay!"

Jack smiled. With three kids and his beautiful wife, he felt truly blessed.

"This was a good idea, Jack. Thank you." Charles smiled. He was still holding onto Charlie's pole, and both were okay with that.

"I figured you could use a way out of the house."

"Thank you. Its almost unbearable just sitting there watching her."

"Maybe you should do something."

"Like what? I already proposed. She once told me how honorable it was what you two did for Helen. How is this any different?"

"Do you really need to ask that? Charles, what's going on between you and Julie is far more complicated than what Beth and I did."

"She had been married before."

"Yes, but she lost her husband long before meeting me and had time to come to terms with it. She had no thoughts of ever finding a romantic relationship again. She didn't see herself losing anything if I never loved her. All she wanted was to be a mother. Julie wants a marriage, a real one. She wants what she sees in Beth and me now."

"When did you fall for Beth?"

Jack laughed. "To be honest, a part of me fell for her the moment I laid eyes on her. In time, and through courting her, we find our love."

Charles nodded. "This is overwhelming."

"I know. Look, you're in a bind. Both of you. If you want my opinion the best thing you can do is pray and then follow His leading."

"What if I can't hear Him?" It had been a while since Charles prayed. When his prayers for Viola went unanswered to his satisfaction, he saw little point in the habit.

"I'll pray too. Two is better than one sometimes." Jack winked and the two men turned their focus back to the stream.

When it was time for the kids to nap, Jack took both Sammy and Charlie home with him to give Charles time alone with his thoughts.

"I messed up," he sighed. "I think it's time to go. To start over, I guess." It hurt to think about, but it was clear he and Julie couldn't continue on as they were. Nothing seemed to be going right. Not that he knew what he was trying for exactly. They had agreed to give it a shot, but neither of them had changed anything.

He wanted Julie in his life. But how? Maybe it wasn't meant to be. If God was listening, and wanted them together, He'd make a way, wouldn't He?

"It is time to go back to Alberta."

Saying it aloud stung. The walk to the Mercantile was as if he had weights in his shoes. This was logical though. He couldn't sit here in this town and do nothing but wait for Julie to accept his offer. Which thanks to Jack, he was beginning to think was not a good idea.

"Hello, Mr. Kensington. What can I do for you?" Jesse Flynn smiled politely from behind the counter of the Mercantile.

"I need to reserve two seats on the next stage. It's time I head home."

"Just two seats?" Being the man running the town's only store, Jesse Flynn knew a lot about what was going on in the townspeople's lives. He was always respectful about it though.

"Yes, just for me and my son."

"I'll get right on it." The door opened and a well-dressed man slumped inside. Jesse dropped his pen and went to the man, placing a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Jenkins, how are you holding up?"

"I've had better days."

"Is everything alright?" Charles asked. He didn't know the man, but could recognize his distress.

"I need to head home to Toronto, as soon as possible. My father is very ill and my mother and sister are just beside themselves with worry."

"I'll put you on the next stage with Mr. Kensington." Jesse went behind the desk again. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I need to send a wire out to Union City. I'm afraid I'll have to close down in my absence unless they can send a suitable replacement. I hate to do that to the people here, but I need to get to my family. "

"Family is important. You need to do whatever is necessary," Charles offered.

"Yes," Jesse added. "Don't worry about us. "God will provide."

The words, "God will provide", echoed in Charles mind. "Sir, forgive me but what is it you do here?"

"Sorry, we haven't been introduced before, have we? I'm Milo Jenkins. I run the bank."

…..

More than an hour later, Jack was outside chopping and stacking wood. Elizabeth sat close holding Violet in her arms.

"I've always loved watching you chop wood."

"Is that so?" Jack grinned and walked over for a kiss. The kiss he received was full of so much love and passion, he almost lost his footing. "Maybe I should have you watch me more often."

Elizabeth laughed. "Once the doctor gives me the clear that I'm all healed, you can trust I'll be paying close attention to you."

"I can hardly wait." He kissed her again. The kiss was short this time. The sound of hurried footsteps coming towards them. "Charles, you alright?"

"Where's Julie?"

"Inside reading." Elizabeth looked at him confused as he hurried off. "Charles, enter quietly! The children are still sleeping!" He waved and kept going.

He rushed all the way to the door, then stopped. With a smile and a deep breath he entered. Julie didn't look up of course. Though it seemed to be more because of the book she read than his presence. She sat on the settee, eyes fixed to the page, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She looked adorable. Charles made his way to the side of the settee and kneeled next to her.

"Julie?"

"Gah!" She jumped. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!" She whacked him with her book.

Charles laughed and took the book from her hands. "What are you reading?" He looked at the book. "Edgar Allan Poe? No wonder you jumped out of your skin."

She snatched the book back. "He writes interesting poems."

"I guess." He moved to sit next to her. "I want to speak with you about something."

"Oh, alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"Quite a bit actually, but let me start with this. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I've not been fair to you. At all. You selflessly stepped in to care for Charlie and me when we needed you. I'm not sure I have truly thanked you for that."

"That's alright." She gripped the book tightly, unsure where he was going with all this.

"Having you with us became so… normal. I had been so lost but with you with us it wasn't as bad. Then you left and I felt lost again."

"I'm sorry, Charles."

"No, you did the right thing. My proposal was a groveling effort to return some sort of normalcy to mine and Charlie's life. Like how things were before… before we lost Viola. It was inappropriate in this situation. For whatever reason, that time of my life is over. I need to start anew."

"I see."

"That's why I've taken a leave of absence from Thatcher Industry."

"You… what?"

"And I'm temporarily relocating here, to Hope Valley."

"Are you insane?"

"For once when it comes to us, no. My thinking is clear. See, after fishing, Jack left me some time to pray. I realized things between us simply couldn't stay as they were. It's time for that to end. I went to the mercantile to purchase tickets home for Charlie and me."

"How does doing that lead to you staying in Hope Valley?"

"I'll explain more if you let me." He smiled. She'd missed his smile. He explained how Mr. Jenkins needed to return home and as a result the bank would close. "I'm a financial lawyer with banking experience. I told him I would take over for him so he could return home without any worries about the town. He's even allowing Charlie and I to reside in his apartment above the bank so I won't have to rent a room at the boarding house while I'm here. I'll keep the bank open three days a week and spend the rest of the time with Charlie and well, you."

"Me?"

"I want to start over. You were right. You deserve a husband who loves you completely and can't imagine his life without you. Not someone looking to provide for his son. My goal while I'm here is to take our time getting to know one another with the best of intentions."

"I… wow… you…"

"I care for you, Julie. You are a smart, funny, loving woman and I would like to get to know you more. Not for Charlie, but for myself. This is what I want."

He was making an effort. A real effort. In her stubbornness she wanted to walk out and just tell him to go back to Alberta and leave her be. The look in his eyes however was pure and genuine. What if this was it? He was being brave. She could be too.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Let's get to know each other. Slowly."


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later

Julie headed to Rosie's Café to pick up food and then she walked over to the bank to see Charles. The last two weeks had been good. They talked every evening when he came by Jack and Elizabeth's to pick up Charlie. He had also taken her to dinner twice and made dinner twice at the apartment.

Now, she decided she was going to make an effort too and take him lunch as a surprise.

She walked in and the bell above the door jingled.

"Hey," he said with a smile from behind the counter. "This is a nice surprise."

"I thought maybe we could have lunch." She lifted the small basket.

"Okay. I need to wait until Luke is back from his lunch and then I can sit for a few moments."

"Great." She sat down in one of the chairs to wait as Charles helped a few customers. She watched him greet people and count out money, smiling his handsome smile and shaking people's hand. He was certainly charming and it made her insides feel all gooey.

"Julie?" She looked up. Charles was standing there. Somehow Luke had come back from lunch and she hadn't noticed. "I can take thirty minutes," Charles told her, leading her into his office.

She took roast beef sandwiches and apple pie out of the basket, setting them on his desk.

"Mm. Roast beef from the café? One of my favorites," he said, his dimples out in full view.

She gulped and gave him a shy smile. Courting Charles Kensington was proving to be a test to her. Yes, she already had deep feelings for him, but she forced herself not to push him for affection. Honestly, she felt if he didn't hold her hand or hug her soon, she might go crazy.

But for him, it had only been two weeks. For her, the feelings had grown over months. She had to remind herself of that whenever she caught a whiff of his cologne or aftershave.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, pulling her out of her musings.

"Nothing much."

"Very well. How was Charlie today?"

"An angel. Like always," she said with a big grin. She couldn't help herself. The little three year old had her heart.

"That's good. Beth doesn't mind watching all four kids?"

"No, but Charlotte is visiting so they told me to get some fresh air."

"I'm glad."

Julie looked into his eyes. He seemed genuinely happy she was there.

"What's on your mind, Julie?"

"I…um…I'm glad I'm here. That….we are together…here," she stammered.

He reached over and covered her hand with his. "Will you take a walk with me tonight, Julie?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The rest of the day Charles was preoccupied with thoughts of Julie. He had no specific plans for their walk but he was looking forward to being alone, without Charlie in the room or Jack and Elizabeth nearby.

After they ate dinner with everyone, they excused themselves and headed outdoors. It was a warm early June evening with clear skies, a few stars making their appearance as the sun set.

"Julie, how do you feel about what we are doing?"

"Taking a walk? Fine."

Charles chuckled. "No, not the walk part. You and me. Courting."

"Oh. Good."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"For the most part." She could feel him trying to get to the real reason behind her stammering earlier. She wasn't sure how much she should divulge.

"Which parts aren't working?"

He paused and offered his hand. She slipped her fingers inside his grasp. "I…."

"Please, you can tell me anything."

"I want this," she said, squeezing his hand. "I'm so impatient, Charles. It's one of my biggest faults, I know. And I know how I'm feeling about you and I am trying really hard to go slow."

"I appreciate that you're taking it slow. But, I'll try to be more affectionate, if that's what you're referring to."

"It is. But if you're not comfortable, I understand. I don't want to push you or dishonor Vi and I don't want you to be affectionate if you don't feel like you should." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I ramble when I get nervous. Yet another fault."

"I have faults too, Julie."

"Name one." She didn't know of very many.

"I'm impatient too. Especially when I'm tired, and Vi said I snore."

Julie giggled. "Snoring isn't something you can control. I wouldn't say it's a fault."

"I'm uptight. I know that I am but that's just my personality, I guess," he said, shrugging.

"I guess maybe you could loosen up a bit, but I don't mind it too much."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'll help." She started walking faster, pulling him toward the small lake behind the orphanage.

"Julie, where are we going?"

"To the lake."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

He sighed, allowing her to pull him along. When they arrived at the edge of the water, he watched her removing her shoes and knee socks.

"What are you doing?"

"Wading." She lifted her skirt to her knees and walked into the cold water. "Whoa! It's cold!"

"Yes! It's not summer yet, Julie. Come out of there before you catch pneumonia."

"I'm fine. Now take off your shoes and socks and come in."

"Julie, my pants will get…."

She stood staring, raising her eyebrows. "Trust me."

He sighed and untied his shoes, placing his socks very carefully inside. Julie giggled. "What?"

"I guess you are uptight. Even the way you put your socks in your shoes…"

"Told you." He rolled his pants up to his knees and walked in, gasping at the water. "Good heavens, Julie. How are your feet not freezing?"

"They are, but that's okay." She lifted her foot and kicked a small wave of water at him.

"Hey!"

She laughed and did it again. This time, his eyes lit up and he returned the gesture, making her shriek.

Before they knew what was happening, they were both soaked and laughing. As she continued splashing around, he stopped and watched her. "Charles?"

"Why don't we build a fire to warm up?" he suggested.

"Do you know how to build one?" she asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"No, I don't but I can figure it out. Let's gather some wood."

Before long, thanks to the matches she happened to have in her pocket that were miraculously dry, they sat by a small fire, drying their clothes and warming up.

"Thanks, Julie."

"For what?"

"Tonight. It's been a long time since I laughed that much."

She leaned against his shoulder and wiggled her toes at the warmth from the fire. "Glad to help."

….

Jack walked out of the livery and headed for the mercantile. Elizabeth needed some things for dinner and he wanted to get her some more lavender soap.

As he pulled the items from the shelves, he smelled the soap and smiled. Yep, that was her. "Jack! May I speak with you?" Jesse wondered.

"Sure. What about?"

"I have some news. You owned the store in Aberdeen, right?"

"Yes I did."

"Well, I'm looking to expand this one, basically double the size. The town is growing a lot and I think if we expanded, it would be helpful to a lot of people."

"That makes sense."

"What I am wondering is if you would like to be my partner. Help me expand by investing and help me run the place. I figure, since I'm seeing Clara now and you and Mrs. Thornton have three little ones, we both could benefit from having more time on our hands."

"I could definitely benefit from that. Between you and me, I never saw myself as a person working in a livery. I do it because I need to support a family but I would much rather be here every day. Let me talk with Elizabeth and I will get back to you. Give me until tomorrow, okay?"

"You got it."

"Great. Now, I need to buy these things."

That evening, after the kids were in bed, Charles and Julie offered to watch the children while Jack and Elizabeth took a walk.

"It's a warm night," Elizabeth commented as Jack took her hand and they walked toward the pond.

"It is." He kissed the back of her hand and smiled. "I have some news."

"I thought maybe something was on your mind. You were awfully quiet during dinner."

"I talked to Jesse today and he told me about an opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?"

"Well, he wants to expand the store, basically double it, and he wondered if I would be interested in investing and helping him run it."

"Is that something you want to do?"

"If I am being honest, yes. I was hoping something would come along like this. Help me get out of the livery."

She knew Jack didn't exactly enjoy the livery work but he never complained. She didn't complain about the plethora of muscles he had since acquired either.

Jack told her the amount that he would be investing and she raised her eyebrows. "You have that much?"

"We and yes. I sold the store in Aberdeen and I haven't used any of it. I think this would be good for us, Elizabeth. Good for all of us. I wouldn't be working every day after we get it up and running. Jesse and I would split the work."

"I think if it would make you happy, you should do it."

"Are you sure? I mean we are doing just fine with me working at the livery so if you have any reservations…"

She squeezed his hand and turned toward him. "I think you should do it, Jack."

"Alright. I will tell Jesse tomorrow after work then."

…..

Back at the house….

Charles watched Julie cuddle baby Vi, talking quietly to her, gently massaging her arms and legs to soothe her. Almost immediately after Jack and Elizabeth left, Vi started crying as if she was aware that they weren't there. Now, she had quieted and she was looking up at Julie with her big blue eyes, kicking her legs and moving her arms.

"That's right, sweet Vi. Auntie's here."

"You are good with her, Julie," he told her. "You are good with all of them."

"I love them very much. Especially Charlie," she told him. She definitely loved him like he was her own.

"I know." He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "I received a telegram from your father today, Julie."

"He wants me to come home," she said, not questioning it. She knew that eventually the request would be coming. She had been in Hope Valley about seven weeks and William Thatcher didn't do well when his children weren't nearby.

"Yes."

"I'm not going back, Charles. At least not right now. This is where I need to be."

"Why is that?"

"Beside the fact that Vi is only a month old and Elizabeth still needs help, this is where you and Charlie are. I don't want to leave any of you."

"Do you want me to wire him back and let him know you'll be staying?"

"No, I will do it tomorrow."

"You do realize that knowing your father, he will probably show up here at some point to "talk some sense" into you."

"Yes. I do. By then, I hope to have a job and a place to live so that I can show him I am independent."

"What type of job?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will see if they have a place for me at the Hope Home."

"Or the restaurant?"

"Maybe."

"Or maybe I can pay you to care for Charlie?"

"No. I won't take money for that. He is my….I just….I take care of him because I love him. I don't want money for that." She knew that her voice betrayed her emotion on the subject. She took offense to his suggestion. How could he possibly think that she of all people would be willing to take money to watch Charlie?

"Alright. I didn't meant to upset you. I just wanted to help you out."

"I need to put Vi down."

"Julie…"

"Goodnight, Charles."

"Wait, please. We can't go to bed angry. That's one thing I will not give in on."

She stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "I will be back in a moment."

By the time she came out, Jack and Elizabeth were arriving. They saw the look on both Julie and Charles' faces and excused themselves to their room for the night.

Charles, gestured to the cushion next to him. "Please," he said gently. She sat down and sighed when he took her hand again. "Tell me why what I said upset you."

"I love him, Charles. Like he was my own. How could you suggest that I take money for watching him?"

"I had no intention of offending you. He loves you like you are his mother as well. I have come to terms with that and I am fully aware of how you feel. I only wanted to help you. That's all." She wiped a tear and stood up, but he kept hold of her hand. "Julie."

"What?" she asked through her tears.

"Forgive me?" he asked, standing close.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear. But he did.

She looked up at him, hoping for a kiss. Oh how she wanted that kiss. She could see his hesitation though. He just wasn't ready. She felt his soft lips caress her forehead and decided to accept that for now.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning….

"Why did it bother you so much that he suggested he pay you to watch Charlie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Beth, it made me feel he was not accepting how much I love Charlie. Like our relationship was nothing more than nanny and child."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Do you see though that he wasn't intending that?"

"Yes. I forgave him, Beth."

"Did you? Because what I saw this morning at breakfast was silence and lack of eye contact. You are avoiding talking to him."

"That's because I told him that I loved him, Beth. He didn't say it back. He didn't kiss me. He isn't ready for this."

"So you are giving up?"

"I don't know. My heart will break if I do that."

"It might. But if he isn't ready, you can't force the issue."

"I'm not forcing him. I am being honest with him."

"Honesty is good."

"Mama?" Charlie said quietly, tugging on Julie's hand.

"Hi, my darling." She picked him up and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"I love, Mama."

"Do you want to go with me to the store and to see Daddy?"

"Yeah! We go!"

"Do you mind if I go to town, Beth?"

"Of course not. Go ahead."

"We will be back soon."

As they walked to the store, Julie kept a hold on Charlie's hand as she was daydreaming. She loved Hope Valley. It was a perfect place to raise a family. However, the family she wanted still technically resided in Alberta. She couldn't expect Charles to move to Hope Valley permanently. His job was there.

"Mama! Bird!" Charlie said, pointing to the birds flying above them.

"I see, love. Yes, bird." The observations of a child were so simple. They didn't have many worries, they just looked around them and learned. She wished her own life was that simple.

After sending the telegram to her father, she and Charlie walked over to the bank. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Charlie greeted his father.

"Hi Daddy! I see bird!"

Charles looked up, his eyes filled with love as he looked at his son. "You did? What color was it?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Maybe, lello."

"A yellow bird?"

"Yeah. Lello."

Charles stepped out from behind the desk and walked over, kneeling in front of Charlie. "Are you being good today?"

"Yep." Charlie wrapped his arms around his father. "Love, Daddy."

"I love you more, son."

Charles stood, Charlie in his arms. He touched Julie's hand. "I'm surprised to see you."

"Can we talk for a moment? Maybe in your office?"

Charles looked at Luke. "Luke, I will be back in a few moments, alright?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Kensington."

The three of them went into the office and closed the door. Charles leaned against the desk after depositing Charlie in the chair. "What's on your mind, Julie?"

"I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"This morning. Well, last night and this morning. I said I forgave you but I didn't act like it this morning. I'm really sorry."

He touched her hands and pulled her closer. Before he realized what he was doing, he reached up and touched her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ears. "You're beautiful, Julie."

She didn't understand what that had to do with her apology but his gentle touch made a million butterflies take flight inside her stomach. If she didn't know better, the look he was giving her and his words meant he was actually feeling something for her.

"Thank you." She put her hand over his as it rested on her cheek. "Forgive me?"

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Nothing to forgive." He stroked her hair with his hand. "You know I care for you, right?"

"I guess I feel like maybe you aren't ready yet."

"I am, Julie."

"I'm not pressuring you so if you aren't ready, it's ok."

He leaned back a few inches and stared deep into her eyes. "I am ready. Last night, when you said you loved me…"

"I do. I felt like I needed to tell you."

"You are so important to me. At the very least, you are my best friend. But you are also the person I want to see every day and tell about something Charlie said or something that happened here. I love holding your hand and looking into your beautiful eyes, touching your soft skin…" He leaned forward and gently, slowly pressed his lips to hers, making her head swim. "I'm ready Julie. I want us to be a family."

"I want that too, so much." She leaned against his chest and sighed. "I'll marry you, Charles. I want to be your wife. I want to be Charlie's Mama."

…..

When Julie returned home with Charlie, Elizabeth could see the change in her. She seemed happy.

"Jules? What's going on?"

"I was wrong, Beth. He told me he is ready. He's ready for us to be a family! Can you believe it?"

"He did? I thought you said that last night he wasn't ready."

"I was wrong. I misread what happened. He kissed me today, Beth. It was the softest, sweetest kiss. It was perfect!"

"I'm happy for you, Julie."

But she was also worried. She had seen a few looks of longing in Charles' eyes but she hadn't seen anything that indicated he was actually ready to be Julie's husband. She didn't want Julie hurt but she was scared that was exactly what was going to happen, even if he didn't mean to do it.

"You don't look happy, Beth. This is what I've wanted for so long. I'm finally going to be a wife and a mother."

Elizabeth gave her a hug and forced a smile. "I am happy for you. Just be careful."

That evening, Elizabeth couldn't sleep. She was too concerned about Julie and Charles.

Jack rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You sighed. Tell me."

"Julie told me that Charles kissed her and told her he was ready for them to be a family."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Is it? Last I knew he was still grieving over Vi and was having trouble showing affection. Now he kisses her?"

"You and I both know how quickly hearts can open towards someone, don't we?"

"You don't think there's an issue, Jack? What if he changes his mind and hurts Julie in the process?"

"Sweetheart, the way I see it, he is trying to get there, if he isn't already. He took a leave from work in Alberta where I'm sure he made excellent money to take a job here making a lot less. He is courting Julie and I think he has been doing a pretty good job. If he isn't ready, it's really between him and Julie."

"She's my sister. I can't help but want to prevent a broken heart."

"Elizabeth, her heart could be broken if she was courting anyone. It's always a possibility. You could have broken my heart when we courted." He grinned at her.

"Honey, we hardly courted. You proposed to me the very first day we met."

"I wrote to you."

"True. Those letters were pretty wonderful," she admitted.

"I would call that courting. And the walks we took with Helen around the pond."

She tilted her chin back and gave him a kiss. "Alright, I suppose you courted me."

"Oh, and don't forget the flowers and the notes I left you around here after we got married."

"Did you honestly think I would break your heart, Jack?"

"No, but it's always a possibility in any relationship. Even ours or Charles and Julie. Let them handle it."

"Alright, but will you at least talk with him? Maybe just to see if you can see how he feels."

…..

The next day, at Jack's lunch break, he walked up to the bank to do just that.

"Good afternoon, Jack," Charles greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you taken your lunch yet?"

"Nope. I will be in about five minutes."

"May I speak with you when you are on break?"

"Of course."

About ten minutes later, they were taking a walk in the beautiful weather. "So, I heard that you and Julie are getting married."

"At some point, yes."

"Well, the way I heard it, you told Julie you were ready to be a family."

"Yes. That is correct."

"So when is the big day?"

"I don't know. I haven't actually proposed."

"I'm not sure Julie knows that."

"Jack, I get the impression from your tone that you don't trust me or something."

"Well, the more you say, the more it makes it sound like Elizabeth was right."

"Right about what?"

"Julie is under the impression that you are going to get married. Elizabeth is concerned because she thinks you aren't ready and are going to break Julie's heart. I am starting to agree with her. What's going on Charles?"

"I care for her, Jack. There is nothing going on. It's what she wants. It will be what's best for Charlie and her."

"What about you?"

"I'm not concerned about me."

"You don't think you deserve to be happy?"

"I was happy. Then my happiness died along with my wife. Now I want Julie and Charlie to be happy. Look, Jack, I will take our vows seriously. I will be married to Julie forever and I will be good to her. We will have a family and everything will be fine. Like I said, I care for her. She is my best friend and I know she is a good mother to my son."

Jack couldn't believe the man was giving up on the possibility of love again. It confirmed that he wasn't ready but now Jack needed to take his own advice and let Julie and Charles handle it. It wasn't really his business. It was theirs.

As much as Jack couldn't understand what Charles was doing, he was doing essentially the same thing Jack himself had done for Helen. He was entering into a relationship or a marriage of convenience for the sake of a child. He couldn't fault his logic in that respect. Now, he just had to convince Elizabeth of that.

…..

Julie left the children with Elizabeth as they slept and took a walk up to the orphanage to apply for a job. She wanted to prove herself to her parents, even if now she was going to be a mother and a wife.

As she entered the kitchen, she smiled at Charlotte. "Morning Charlotte."

"Hi, Julie. How are you and my grandchildren?"

"Good. Everyone is doing just fine. How are you?"

"Fine as well."

"Is Abigail here?"

"She is out walking with the Pastor. That Bill is a good choice for her, I think."

"Are they courting?"

"Yes, finally. They had intended to do it quite a while back but things kept getting in the way. Now Bill asked her and she agreed."

"That's a good thing."

"Yes. She will be back in about thirty minutes. Maybe I can help you?"

"I need a job. Something that I can make a little money at but make a difference."

"Well, Mary is going to be leaving us soon. She is moving out of town so we do have an opening. Would you like me to ask Abigail for you?"

"That's alright. I will come back later. Thank you, Charlotte."

…..

Jack headed back to the mercantile to speak with Jesse before heading back to work. "Jack, good to see you."

"You too, Jesse. Got a moment?"

"Yes. Of course."

"I spoke with Elizabeth and we agreed that I should invest in the mercantile."

"Great! I have some blueprints drawn up. Would you like to see them?"

"I would yes. Can I stop by after work?"

"Sure thing. See you then."


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth was excited. Julie had Sammy and Helen at the orphanage for an overnight stay, giving Elizabeth a perfect evening to plan something special for her and Jack.

Baby Vi was now twelve weeks old and Elizabeth was missing Jack. He had been so patient with her and she was very appreciative but it was time to spend some time alone with him. Well, alone with him and baby Vi.

She lit candles around the living room, lit a small fire to take the chill out of the room and fed Vi on the couch. Dinner was ready and it was about ten minutes from when he was supposed to be home.

Once Vi was asleep, she placed her in her crib and changed into a knee length nightgown and robe. Then she took her curly hair out of its bun and let it fall over her shoulders.

She checked the time and he was late. He was rarely ever late. He loved coming home to see his family, laughing as Helen and Sammy tackled his legs, kissing her and Vi.

After thirty minutes, her stomach was growling so she decided to eat and try her hardest not to be angry. In all fairness, he had no idea she was planning something special for them. She had done it as a surprise.

Meanwhile in town….

Jack and Jesse poured over the latest blueprints and proclaimed them perfect.

"When do you think we should get started?" Jack asked.

"I'll order the lumber and as soon as we get that, we can."

"So, maybe a week?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll put in my notice then. Thanks, Jess. I can't wait to get started."

"Sorry to keep you late. I'm looking forward to this too."

Jack looked at the clock. "Oh boy. Better get home. Beth will be worried. Thanks again, Jess."

Jack ran the short distance home. He opened the door to candles, a fire in the fireplace and dinner on the stove. He didn't hear or see anyone so he went to his and Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Beth?"

She was rocking Vi by the window. "Hi."

"I'm sorry I'm late. Where are Sammy and Daisy girl?"

"With Julie overnight." She gently placed Vi in her crib and started to walk out.

"I messed up, didn't I? Did you tell me we were doing something tonight? If so, I must have forgotten." Although he didn't see how.

"No. I didn't tell you."

He looked at her nightgown, hair, and expression. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Why don't you get cleaned up? Your dinner is on the stove."

"Hang on. When did you see Doc Shepherd?"

"Yesterday."

He nodded and unbuttoned his shirt so he could wash up. He took her hand and headed to the bathroom. "After I eat, why don't we take a nice, hot bath?" he suggested.

"We don't have to, Jack."

"I know. I want to, Beth. This opportunity is what I've been waiting for. About sixteen weeks or so," he grinned as he washed his arms, hands, and face. He saw her face redden in the mirror. He gave her a kiss. "You sure look beautiful."

"I'm glad you're home."

He dried off and turned and gave her a hug. "Me too."

….About an hour later….

"Is it crazy that I'm nervous?" Elizabeth asked as she lay back against his chest in the tub by the fire.

He nuzzled her ear and whispered. "Maybe a little." He kissed her shoulder and then her jaw. "It is just me, Beth."

"I know but….I don't look the same."

"True. You are even more lovely than before." He appreciated every single thing about how she looked.

She turned her head and looked at him. "That's very sweet."

"And very true."

She closed her eyes as he brought a soft cloth up the length of her arm and gently washed her shoulders and neck, leaving behind the lavender scent he loved.

A moment later, Vi let out a whimper in the bedroom. "I was hoping she would keep sleeping," Elizabeth told him softly with a sigh.

"Maybe she just needs a diaper change. I'll tend to her. You finish up here." He kissed her, got up out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist, and left the room.

She closed her eyes and slipped under the water to wash her hair.

A few moments later, she towel dried her hair, wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom. Her intention was to feed Vi and then get back to their evening but the sight before her made her pause.

Jack sat holding Vi in the rocking chair, both of them asleep. The love she felt for them erased her disappointment. There was always next time.

….

Julie and Charles sat in the parlor of the orphanage, three sleeping children around them.

He watched her, running her fingers through Charlie and Helen's hair, a peaceful look on her face. She was so loving to the children. To everyone really.

She looked over and smiled at him. "What?" she whispered.

"Nothing." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"You can tell me."

"I was just watching you. You're very good with them. I know I've said it before but I guess thinking about our relationship now, it hit me more."

He could feel himself falling. He wasn't one hundred percent there, but it was happening.

She looked up, her eyes hesitating on his lips. Their first kiss had been perfect and had been her first too. Now, all she could think about was doing it again.

"Charles…"

He knew what she wanted so he gave it to her. It was part of his promise of making her happy. He gently, softly kissed her mouth, lingering a bit longer than he had the first time.

Her fingers slipped behind his neck, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss, rendering her speechless.

He was amazed at the feelings he had for the woman next to him. It had been ten months since he lost Vi. Ten very hard months, but knowing Julie had helped ease his pain.

There had been days since his declaration in his office where he doubted if it was the right thing to do. Mostly because of Jack. But now, he was sure it would be best for all of them.

….

The next morning….

Jack woke up and smiled. "Good grief. I love waking up like this," he said with a chuckle.

Beth smiled down at him as she fed Vi. "Why is that, honey?"

"Two of my girls sitting next to me, looking gorgeous. It's the best."

"Well, as nice as that is to hear, you need to get to work," she reminded him.

"Which means, as soon as Little Miss is finished, I'll make you some ham and eggs for breakfast."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep last night, Beth."

"You were tired. There will always be next time."

"Which will be when? Honestly, Sammy and Helen end up between us more often than not. That's not conducive to what we are missing here."

She gently placed Vi on her shoulder and burped her as she got out of bed. "We will figure it out."

"Mama!" Sammy and Helen yelled, running in the house. "We're home!"

Jack sighed and covered his head with the blankets. Their "next time" was definitely going to be soon if he had anything to say about it.

….

Their "next time" was put on hold because William Thatcher showed up a few days later.

"Father?" Elizabeth hugged him, trying not to squish Vi in the process.

"Is Julie here?" he asked, his Thatcher stubbornness shining brightly.

"No, Father. It's nice to see you." Vi started crying then. "Shhh."

"Mama! We hungry!" Helen yelled from the kitchen.

"Helen, Sammy, come see who's come to visit!" she told them, all the while bouncing Vi.

"Gumpa!" they yelled, attacking his knees.

His stern, serious face dissolved into a big smile. "Who are these monkeys? They can't be Sam and Helen. They are much to big."

"Is us, Gumpa! No monkeys." Helen told him. "Gumpa, hold!"

He bent down and picked them both up, soaking up their limitless affection.

William felt his stress melting away. The love of his grandchildren filled his heart.

"You pay with us, Gumpa?" Helen asked.

"Let's go get a snack and then we will play."

"Yeah. Snack," Sammy said with a grin as they led him by the hands the into kitchen.

"I'm going to go feed Vi while you do that," Elizabeth told him.

"Alright," he nodded.

When she returned, she found all three sharing a piece of pie at the table.

"Pie before dinner? Really, Father?"

"It looked good. Don't worry, Beth. I'm eating most of it."

"Mmhm. Well, I guess you visiting is a reason to celebrate. Sammy, Helen? Will you go play in the other room, please? I need to talk to Grandpa."

"Kay, Mama," Sammy said, scampering off, Helen right behind him.

Elizabeth handed Vi to William, hoping to keep him calm and reasonable.

"I'm here to take your sister home where she belongs."

"Do you still believe I belong in Alberta, Father?"

"I'd prefer if you were there but I understand you have certain ties to this place."

"So does Julie."

"Such as…?"

"I'll let you speak with her. She works and lives at the Hope Home."

"And where's Charles?"

"The bank. You'll find him there."

"Beth, do you really think Julie is happy here? That she belongs here?"

"She's struggled, Father. I do think that she is finding her way and I think being independent has helped her do that."

William headed to the bank first. He really needed to know when Charles thought he might come back to work.

"William." Charles froze as he counted the money in his till.

"Charles, may I have a moment of your time?"

"We close in an hour. I'm the only one here so I can't take you to my office."

"Is this what you left Thatcher Industries for?"

"One of the things. I planned on returning but now…"

"Now what?"

"With Julie here, I think I need to stay a bit longer."

"What do you mean, with Julie here? Are you and Julie….what about Vi?"

"Sir, with all due respect, Vi is gone. She has been for ten months."

"So you moved on?"

"Frankly, yes. Sir, it wasn't my intention at the beginning. I loved Vi with all of my heart. But, Charlie needs a mother. Julie fills that need."

"So you are only with Julie for Charlie's sake?"

"At first, yes. But, sir, I need a wife. A companion. My heart is always going to have a place for Vi, but it's also here, with Julie."

"Do you love her?"

"She is my best friend. She loves Charlie as if he were her own. She loves me."

"But do you love her?"

"I'm almost there."

….

William walked to Hope Home to see his daughter. His mind was having trouble comprehending that Charles and Julie were in some sort of relationship.

In society circles, it was customary and expected that a person waited a year from when their spouse died before starting a relationship. If Charles was already "almost there" in his feelings for Julie….it just seemed so wrong.

He didn't doubt that little Charlie would benefit from having a mother figure. He just wasn't sure Julie was the logical choice.

He knocked on the door of the orphanage and waited, hearing plenty of children's noises coming from inside. He knocked louder thinking that whomever was inside couldn't possibly hear him knocking.

"Oh! Mr. Thatcher. Come in. It's a good thing you're here," Abigail told him.

"Mrs. Stanton, right?"

"Abigail, yes. Have you seen Julie, sir?"

"No. Isn't she here? Doesn't she work for you?"

"Yes, of course. It's just, she and little Charlie left early this morning to take preserves and other things to Mrs. Potter on the far side of town. She was supposed to be back by now."

"What? You sent my daughter, who has no outdoor training of any kind with my three year old grandson out into the elements? What were you thinking?"

"Sir, she assured me they would be fine. She's been there before."

"Yes, well, apparently she is lost now and so is my grandson. When I find her, she's coming back to Alberta where she is safe!"


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean they are missing?" Charles asked.

Jack pulled him aside. "According to William, Abigail said that she and Charlie went to Mrs. Potter's house this morning and never came back.

"Judith Potter?"

"Yes. I am going there next. I thought I would stop by here and let you know."

"I'm coming with you."

Charles placed a closed sign on the door of the bank and followed Jack into the August sunshine.

"Daddy!"

"Charlie?" Charles bent down and picked him up. "Where's Mama?"

"Don't know. Where?"

Charles looked up at Judith Potter. "Do you know where my….where Julie is, Mrs. Potter?"

"No, sir. Julie brought me some strawberry preserves this morning. I asked her if she wouldn't mind heading to see my friend Bonnie. She can't get to town so I asked her to take her some food since she had her horse. I told her I would take care of little Charlie here so she could go and get back…."

Mrs. Potter started shaking and crying. Jack put his arm around her. "It's alright. We will find her."

"I can tell you where Bonnie lives if that will help."

"It will, yes."

"Why she crying, Daddy?" Charlie asked as he watched Jack walk away with Mrs. Potter.

"She's a little upset, son."

"Why?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Want Mama. Pease?"

"Soon, son. Hopefully soon." Charles watched Jack help Mrs. Potter up into his wagon and drive off toward the edge of town. "Please let her be safe," he whispered heavenward.

…..

Jack drove Mrs. Potter past her house and down the road a bit. "How much farther, Judith?"

"A mile or two. I didn't think it would be that bad since she had a horse."

Back in town however, there was a horse without a rider.

"Someone stop that horse!"

Charles looked up quickly. "Julie's horse," he whispered. "Oh, please let her be safe," he prayed again.

There was no way he was going to make it through losing his best friend or Charlie's "Mama." She had to be okay.

….Late that evening at Jack and Elizabeth's

"Daddy?"

"Hey there. Why aren't you sleeping, Charlie?"

"Don't know. See Mama?"

Charles lifted him up and cradled him in his arms. "Time for quiet now."

"Sing, Daddy?"

"Oh, you don't want me singing to you. Daddy isn't a good singer."

"Mama sing." Not too well, Charles thought with a chuckle.

He sighed and looked at his little man. He loved him so much. He was such a wonderful bright spot in his life. "Close your eyes," he told him gently before he started humming a hymn he had learned as a child.

"That's a very somber hymn," Elizabeth whispered.

"It's the only one I could think of. I don't think it matters. Its working."

William watched his son-in-law tending to his son. He was doing well. He was comforting him and that's what Charlie needed. But, Charles himself needed companionship. Could Julie be the one for him?

…

It was getting dark out and Jack was getting nervous that he wasn't going to find her before it was pitch black and nearly impossible.

"JULIE!" Jack yelled again, listening for any sound of a shout or scream. Finally he heard it.

"JACK!"

"JULIE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He listened as she yelled, her voice raspy, likely from yelling too long. He approached a steep hill and looked down, taking care not to lose his footing. "Julie?"

"I'm down here!" she yelled, much weaker now. "Please help me."

Jack looked down. It seemed pretty easy to navigate, but due to the rain the few days before, maybe it was slippery.

"I'm coming, Julie!"

"Be careful. It's muddy!"

He slid down the hill carefully, losing his footing and balance only once. "Where are you hurt?" he asked her.

"My ankle. My horse threw me, Jack, and I slid down here. I think it's broken."

"Alright, Jules. This is how we are going to do this. I'm going to help you up and you can lean on me instead of your bad leg."

That plan was a good one, but it didn't work. She was in a lot of pain and both were causing the other to slip.

"Okay, hang on," Jack told her. "We have to try something different." He thought for a moment. "Alright, I think if I carried you on my back this could work."

….

Back at the house….

Charles stood out in the night air, his thoughts, fears, and frustrations being sent to the Father above.

"Why? Why send me Julie just to have her snatched away? I can't lose her. My heart can't handle it." He knew now, with certainty, that he loved her. It was killing him to think of her being ripped away. "Please, help me through whatever happens. I can't do it alone." He wiped his cheeks when he heard Jack walking up.

"She's at the clinic, Charles. She wants to see you."

Charles nodded. "Thank you!" He ran off down the street toward the clinic, thanking Him as he went. "I'll be good to her, all our lives," he promised.

When he opened the door to the clinic, Carson looked up and smiled. "She's in the room down the hall."

"Thank you."

He walked slowly down the hall and peeked in the door. "Julie?"

"Hey," she said, opening her eyes. He sat on the side of her bed and took her hand. "Have you been crying?" she wondered, wiping his tears.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Julie. I can't lose you."

"I'm here. I just broke my ankle."

"I love you so much, Julie. As soon as you are healed, I want to marry you."

"Are you sure?" She knew, despite what he had told her, that he hadn't been ready.

"One hundred percent. I don't want to wait anymore."

"Alright. We will get married soon." She moved over slightly and patted the bed. "Come here."

He didn't hesitate. He just laid down and wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is you are here now."

"I love you too, Charles."

A short time later, William walked into the clinic room where they were laying. At first, it took him a moment not to feel angry that Charles was sleeping right next to Julie without the benefit of marriage.

Then he took note of their position. Julie had a cast on her foot and had her foot propped up on a few pillows. Charles was lying on his side, his left arm holding her around her waist, his forehead on her cheek. He loved her. He could see it plainly.

He quietly backed out of the room and walked to his room above the saloon. He couldn't stand in their way now. He would give them his blessing the next day.

…..

Charles made sure that she was comfortable the next afternoon in her room at the orphanage. Doc Shepherd told her she would need to rest for at least six to eight weeks to allow her ankle to heal.

"Anything else you need?" Charles asked, sitting on the side of her bed.

She smiled and slipped her fingers into his grasp. "You."

"You've got me. I'm yours, sweetheart."

"Is this what married life will be like with you?"

"It's my job to see to your needs. Make sure you are happy. Take care of you."

"That's new for me."

He gave her a soft kiss. "I think job is the wrong word. Job makes it sound like work. I think that I should say privilege."

"You are very sweet." He smiled. "And very late. You need to get to work, hon."

"Yes, ma'am." He stood and walked to the door. "Picnic right here tonight. You, me, and Charlie."

"I look forward to it."

Nothing was going to break the good mood that was now Charles'. Admitting and knowing he was in love again with someone that he knew would be a great mother to Charlie, made him feel whole again. It wasn't that he would forget what he and Viola had. He wouldn't ever. But his heart was now allowing him to live again and that was a wonderful feeling.

He whistled as he walked to the bank, listening to the sounds around him. He almost didn't see William before he bumped right into him. "Oh! I'm sorry, William."

"Charles. It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"How's Julie this morning?"

"Doing well. I have a feeling though that after a few days of being confined to her room, she is going to go crazy."

"I, um….I came to see her last night at the clinic."

"You did? We didn't see…."

"You were asleep."

"I suppose we were….I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be sorry, Charles. I realized that she is who you need now. Charlie needs her."

"It's true. I never thought I would ever feel like this again. Vi was everything to

me."

"I am not going to pretend to fully understand what you went through, Charles. I have never lost my wife but I know it must have been unbelievably difficult."

"Yes."

"I do understand how much a wife is needed in someone's life, especially if there is a child involved."

"I appreciate that, sir."

"I'm giving you my blessing, Charles. I know that from past experience you take care of your family. I know you will take care of Julie now too."

Charles put his hand out to shake William's hand. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm off to see Julie."

Charles walked the rest of the way to the bank, finally at peace with everything.

…..

Hope Home

Julie had been in her own room for an hour and she was already going crazy. The one thing that kept her sane was knowing Charles and Charlie were bringing her a picnic later. What better way was there to spend an evening?

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Julie?"

"Hello, Father."

"You don't seem surprised to see me."

"Charles told me you were in town."

William sat on the edge of her bed and looked at his daughter. The last thing he knew, she was five years old and climbing up on his lap after he got home from work, asking for a story. Now, she was a beautiful twenty one year old who had fallen in love with a little boy and his father.

"Where did all the time go?" he asked, tucking her stray hair behind her ears.

"Father…."

"I love you, Julie. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"I came here to take you home with me."

"I figured but this is my home now."

"With Charles and Charlie."

"Yes, wherever that might take us."

"You love him?"

"With all of my heart. He's a wonderful man, you know that."

"Yes, I just never thought he would fall in love with both of my daughters."

"Me either."

"I gave him my blessing earlier and now I am giving it to you. I think that you two will be good for each other and for Charlie."

Julie reached for her Father and gave him a hug. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"And I, you, dear."

…..

"Mama! Pick-a-nick!"

Charlie climbed up on her bed and sat next to her. "I see! Did you have fun today?"

"Pay with Sammy and Helen!"

Charles leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey, yourself."

Charles opened the picnic basket and handed her a plate. "I have fried chicken, cold potato salad, and cherry pie for dessert."

"That sounds wonderful."

"But first." He pulled out a little black box and opened it. "I just wanted to make it official." He took her left hand and smiled. "I know that the last year has been hard on both of us but I am so grateful that you have been there for me and Charlie." They chuckled as they looked at him, cherry pie all over his hands and face.

"Yum!"

"He definitely needs a Mama and I definitely need a wife."

"I definitely need both of you too," she told him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Marry me."

"Soon, Charles. As soon as I can walk down the aisle."

*** Well, everyone. There is one chapter left in this story. Stay tuned!***


	23. Chapter 23

Six weeks later, End of October

Julie turned and looked at the back of her wedding dress in the mirror. She loved it. The way it fit. The way it looked and the way it made her feel.

Right now, nothing could bring her down from the high of being in love with Charles and knowing he loved her back.

Her parents had both arrived a few days before, bringing a few more trunks of her things with them.

Charles had heard from the bank manager and he wasn't returning so Charles was now the manager of the bank and they would remain there after they got married. Julie was happy about that. She had come to love Hope Valley and her job at Hope Home and she planned to keep it until she was heavy with child and no longer had the energy.

For their honeymoon, they would stay in town for a day and then catch a stage back to Alberta to pack up Charles' house, spending two weeks there. Charlie would stay with Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth attached her veil to her hair with a few pins and smiled. "You are ready, little sister."

"Yes I am but I want to say something." Julie turned around and grabbed Elizabeth's hands. "Beth, I want to thank you for being there for me this year. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you on my side and to give me advice or just listen. I couldn't have done it without you."

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "I was happy to do it."

"I love you, Beth."

"I love you too."

"Now I'm ready."

Elizabeth opened the door, letting their father in the room. "She is ready, Father."

He stepped in and immediately his eyes filled with tears. "Oh my. Julie, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Father."

"Your fiancé and soon-to-be son are waiting."

He wasn't ready to give away his last daughter but it was time regardless. He offered his arm and she took it, a huge smile on her lips.

Downstairs as they said their vows, they kept their eyes and hearts fixed firmly on one another. They absorbed the words that Pastor Avery, now an engaged man himself, spoke.

They each promised to love, cherish and respect each other as long as they both lived. The vows were more sweet than bitter for Charles, even though he knew the pain of losing a wife much too soon. He hoped and prayed that Julie and he would actually be together for the next fifty years. That they would have more children. That Charlie would be happy and grow up to give them grandchildren.

Julie watched her love, standing there, loving her in return. What a wonderful gift she had been given. She was ready to experience every little thing that a marriage would bring.

She smiled as Charles was given permission to kiss her.

"I love you, Julie."

"I love you too," she told him, impatient and ready for her first kiss from her husband. And it was perfect.

That evening as they lay contentedly in each other's arms, few words were spoken or needed. All they needed was the other and they finally had that.

…..

About ten months later….

Julie waddled around Elizabeth's house, rubbing her belly. She was about eight months pregnant and very large. Doc Shepherd seemed to think she was having two. She agreed. There were times when she swore as hard as the kicks were that there must be four feet doing it.

At this point, she was ready not to be pregnant anymore. Everything ached. Her hips. Her feet. Her back. Yes, whoever was in there was welcome to show themselves anytime.

"Mama!"

"Hi, darling. What is it?"

"Will you hold me? I'm sleepy."

"I can try but your little brother or sister takes up a lot of my lap these days."

She sat down on the couch and realized she would definitely need help getting up. "Okay, Charlie Kensington IV, come here."

He climbed up and laid down, giggling when he received a strong kick. "Hi, baby."

Julie smiled down at him, loving everything about him. From his dark brown hair to his big brown eyes. His little chin and nose. His Daddy's dimples when he smiled.

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you, Mama."

Charles walked in an hour later. Julie and Charlie were both asleep on the couch.

His heart beat faster at the sight of his wife heavy with child and their son, sleeping in her arms. The last year had been amazing.

"Hey, love. Time to head home."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi." He sat next to her and gave her a long, slow kiss. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

"Elizabeth asked us to stay for dinner," she told him, her eyes drifting closed again.

"I was going to make us dinner."

"Oh, alright. I'll tell her." He took Charlie and laid him on the cushion next to them. "But, I'm going to need help getting up."

He stood and took her hands. "Ready? One, two, three."

"Thank you."

He gave another kiss and watched as she waddled away, her hand supporting her back. Beautiful.

…..

As the next couple weeks passed, Julie felt even more uncomfortable until one evening her water broke.

"Um, Charles!"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Get Carson. It's time!"

"Alright. Okay. I'll be right back."

He grabbed Charlie and ran down the street to the saloon to wake up Grace, leaving Charlie with William. Then he ran to tell Elizabeth and finally to the clinic.

"Doc! Julie's water broke. Its time!"

"I'll grab my bag and meet you at your house."

Charles ran back and found Julie waddling around the apartment. "What should I do?"

"Boil water and find a couple towels and blankets."

Elizabeth, Grace, and Carson arrived a few moments later, relieving Charles.

As the hours ticked by, Elizabeth left and came back each time she needed to feed Vi. She was over a year old now and eating more solid foods, but still nursed from time to time.

About ten hours after labor started, Julie was ready to push. Charles, a more traditional husband, preferred to stay in the living room with William and the grandchildren rather than be in where the baby was being born.

Jack had brought all three of his kids to the apartment while he went to work at the now completed Mercantile.

As William and Grace prepared breakfast for everyone, Elizabeth assisted Julie and Carson.

"You can do this, Julie. The head is out. One more push and the baby will be here," Carson told her.

A moment later, it was born. "It's a boy!"

Julie smiled as he held him up. A boy.

After he was cleaned and wrapped, Julie held him close, looking into his eyes, loving him already.

However, as predicted, she wasn't quite finished.

Elizabeth held him as Julie pushed out his brother shortly after.

….

Elizabeth went to the living room, a huge smile on her face. "Charles. You can go in now."

He stood, kissed her cheek and hurried down the hall.

"Julie, honey?"

"Charles, meet our sons."

"Twins. Two more boys!" He laughed and walked over to see them. Both had dark hair and light eyes. They looked identical. Even their noses. They were perfect.

"So I'm thinking this one should be Peter and this one Stephen," Julie suggested.

"I like those names. I'm not sure how to tell them apart though."

"We will figure it out."

….

Jack came to get his family at lunch and took them home.

"Two babies, Daddy!" Helen told him.

"I know, Daisy Girl. Isn't that great?"

"Yep!"

Elizabeth had been quiet on their walk home. Jack could tell something was on her mind.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

"This house. It's not big enough. I'm thinking maybe we need to find a bigger one."

"You said the house was fine a year ago."

"Yeah but four kids in a two bedroom home….its pretty cramped."

"True but…..wait….what? We only have three."

"Yeah but in about seven months, we will have four."

"We will? Yahooo!" he yelled picking her up in his arms and kissing her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Another baby! What a blessing." He put Elizabeth down and looked at the three they already had. "What do you think kids? Think we need a bigger house?"

****So that marks the end of this story. Thank you so very much for your support and stay tuned for other new ones coming up in the near future.****


End file.
